A Taste of Perfection
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: Things go from complicated to downright ridiculous as Kagome finds herself the focus of one overly curious dog lord's interest. *sequel to Good Enough to Eat*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Enjoy. **

Ruminating Confessions

_Where to go from here?_

That was the thought running through Kagome's head for the past week. No matter how hard she tried to distract herself from everything that had happened, her mind always wandered back to that same question. The memories were strange, surreal, almost. To think that her life – once ordinary and quite uneventful – had come to this; it was baffling. As if falling through an enchanted well and travelling back in time wasn't enough, now she had an overly curious daiyoukai with a raging libido sniffing about! It was straining her already seriously frayed nerves.

Across the camp, monk and slayer exchanged knowing looks of concern. Something was bothering their young friend; she only ever chewed her nails when she was over thinking something.

Picking up a skewer of roasted venison, Sango approached the pensive priestess with a tentative smile. "Kagome, did you want more?"

Startled from her thoughts, the young miko blinked up into the taijiya's face, noting the proffered food and shaking her head. "No more for me, thanks."

She flashed Sango a forced smile, hoping it didn't look as transparent as she felt. The older woman looked disbelieving, but nodded and retreated back to the other side of the camp nonetheless. Sighing quietly, Kagome glanced guiltily at her friends from under her bangs, feeling terrible for keeping this from them. She would tell them – she _would _– but she didn't know _how_.

Her original attempt had been a flop; she'd been unable to dredge up enough nerve to actually admit to what had happened. She'd wanted to, but when she'd met up with her friends after the incident, the miko had only been able to mutter out a brief assurance that she was unharmed, and then proceeded to tell them that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had gotten into a spat, and that they needed to find him. No one had pressed the issue further, but she was certain they were at least a bit suspicious.

'Ugh, when did I start hiding things from my friends?' she wondered sadly, upset at herself for being such a coward.

Miroku and Sango and Shippou, it was likely that they would be shocked, but she doubted they would be upset at her. Inuyasha, however, was another matter entirely, and it was because of him that she was hesitant.

How deeply would it hurt the hanyou to know that she had been intimate with his detested half-sibling? While not exactly an item, the two of them shared a very deep connection, and she was sure that he would view this as a betrayal. She was the closest friend he had, the first person he had truly allowed himself to trust in a long, _long _time; likely since the passing of his mother. Something like this could potentially destroy that trust and force him back behind the emotional barrier he'd hidden behind for most of his life. She didn't want to do that to him.

The inu hanyou in question was currently settled up in the branches of a nearby tree, eyes cast into the distance. She wondered what he was thinking about… if he was thinking about her? Ever since the 'ordeal', he had been disturbingly distant, dodging her glances and not speaking to her unless he was barking orders. Was it possible that he _knew_? He'd been apprehensive about Sesshomaru coming around, and after the little scuffle the two had had right before the daiyoukai came to her, it seemed likely that he would figure it out.

'No, if he knew, he'd have brought it up,' she reasoned. So then, why was he avoiding her? Perhaps he suspected, but wasn't certain? Maybe he was afraid of speaking to her because he didn't want to confirm his fears?

Letting her head fall tiredly into her hands, Kagome loosed a quiet whine, asking herself for the thousandth time how she had allowed herself to get into this situation.

'Damn you Sesshomaru; why do you have to be so ridiculously desirable?'

She needed to clear her head; a good, long soak was definitely in order. Pulling her pack over, she retrieved her bathing supplies and a towel, announcing, "I need a bath, I'll be back shortly."

Seeing an opening for some girl talk – and possibly an opportunity to find out what was bothering her friend – Sango queried, "Want some company?"

Kagome, not wanting to be rude, responded with a bright, "Sure!" Seemed she would have to find time to herself later.

The slayer looked to Miroku, who dipped his head in a small nod of understanding, before gathering a towel for herself and moving to follow the young priestess to the onsen. She was determined to find out what had Kagome so worried, and she wasn't going to return to camp until she found out what it was.

**So, as you can see, not all of the chapters are going to be ridiculously long. Most will be longer than this one, but this is just a bit of a kickoff, so bear with me. **

**Reviews are writing fuel. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Coming Clean… Mostly 

Kagome had thought that her pseudo sister only wanted some time for girl talk, but now, as she fidgeted under the weight of Sango's scrutinizing stare, she knew differently. The slayer had a motive, and when she wanted to know something, there was little the priestess could do to sway her.

"So," Sango began as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair, "what's bothering you?"

Kagome bit her lip in hesitation, not knowing how to explain her situation. She had been waiting for a good opening to tell her friends, but now that she had one, she was finding it difficult to begin.

"Is it about Sesshomaru?"

Blinking owlishly at the knowing utterance, the young woman floundered for a response, but the words simply refused to come. Sometimes the taijiya was far too observant; it was a trifle unnerving.

Sighing in defeat, she asked, "You knew?"

Sango settled herself next to her friend on a rocky ledge, shaking her head as she sat. "We didn't really _know_, but we had a hunch. He's been acting really strangely as of late, and all of it is in regards to you."

"_Strange_," Kagome repeated, agreeing with a small nod.

"Spill," the pretty brunette insisted, and – upon noting her blue-eyed companions unease – reminded her, "You know I'll never judge you, Kagome."

Caving with a miserable little groan, she admitted, "That one time, when he and Inuyasha fought, he came to me afterward; it was not long after you left me at the spring. He… he did a lot more than sniff me that time."

Sango frowned, noting the timid tone of the miko's voice and the way she was shamefully avoiding her gaze. She had seen those signs before, and a righteous fire flared to life in her heart. Rising to her feet, she demanded, "Kagome, did he _do _something to you?"

Realizing what she must have thought, Kagome quickly assured her, "No, no, he didn't do _that_… he just… just…"

Blushing hotly as she recalled exactly _what_ he had done, she tried – rather unsuccessfully – to reign in her mounting embarrassment. Grumbling hopelessly, she muttered, "He… put his mouth… down there."

Eyes rounding when Kagome made a pointed gesture with her hand, she gave a little 'ah' of understanding, asking with equal embarrassment, "Was it consensual?"

Scowling when she remembered how pushy he'd been about it, Kagome growled lowly in her throat. Then, begrudgingly, she reminded herself that no matter how much he'd pressed, she had allowed it in the end. If she truly hadn't wanted it, she could have given him a warning zap of purifying energy. She just felt so… _shitty _knowing that she had willingly let him do something to her that might hurt Inuyasha.

"Yeah, it was," she replied, fingers twining nervously into her lap.

Sango sat back down, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder as she told her, "It's alright, Kagome. You're a grown woman, and who you choose to be intimate with is no one's concern but your own."

"But I hardly know him!" Kagome hissed. "Isn't it… _wrong _for me to do something like that with someone like him? To enjoy it?"

"I don't think so. I mean… you have needs."

"Yeah, but, we're not married. Isn't that a bit… whorish?"

Sango shrugged. "Miroku and I are intimate. Does that mean I'm a whore?"

Kagome sighed dejectedly, putting in, "The two of you love each other, Sango; you're going to get married someday! This is different! I don't love Sesshomaru, and he certainly doesn't care about me. It's nothing but physical attraction, and perhaps a bit of curiosity on his part."

Looking down at her intertwined fingers, she whispered, "And what about Inuyasha?"

"Do you love him?" Sango queried softly, stroking a hand comfortingly down the priestess' back.

"Yes," Kagome sniffled, feeling overwhelmed with her conflicting emotions. Her attraction to Sesshomaru warred with her loyalty to Inuyasha, making tears of frustration prick her eyes. "I do love him, but not in the same way I did in the beginning. He's like family to me, and the last thing I want is to hurt him. How am I… how am I supposed to tell him that Sesshomaru and I…?"

"I don't know," the slayer admitted with a shake of her head. "That's something you'll have to figure out on your own. Until you do, know that I won't say a word."

Kagome placed a hand over Sango's, flashing a grateful smile. "Thank you for being so amazing."

"You've nothing to thank me for," the brunette assured her. "You have done so much for me, Kagome, more than I think you realize."

Gathering a handful of her hair, the young priestess began combing through it with her fingers. "How should I approach him?"

Sango rose from the spring, collecting her towel from the edge of the spring and wrapping it around her torso. "Perhaps you should speak with Miroku about this."

Kagome nodded, thinking it a good idea. Perverted tendencies notwithstanding, the monk was wise beyond his years, and always seemed to know the best way to handle delicate matters.

Joining her friend on the bank, she dried off and redressed, muttering, "This time I'm coming back with you. I don't need any more surprise visits from you-know-who right now."

"That's probably a good idea," Sango laughed as she tied her obi, happy that Kagome was feeling more like herself again. Worry and guilt simply didn't suit the girl.

Gathering the bathing supplies, the two walked back to camp in silence, Kagome's mind turning over how she could breach the matter with her hanyou friend. He had never been that great at dealing with anything that involved emotion, and she was almost certain that telling him what had transpired would drive a spike between them. What she _didn't _know was whether or not this was something they could overcome together. Would he forgive her with time, or would he hold this against her forever?

When they entered camp, Kagome's eyes were immediately drawn to Inuyasha, who had moved to sit by the fire. Their gazes met for a brief moment before the half-demon lowered his head, ears flattened and fists clenching. He rose to his feet and was gone in an instant, leaping fluidly into the surrounding forest without a word of parting.

The young miko sighed, smiling sadly when she caught Sango's sympathetic glance. Depositing her bathing supplies back in her bag, she draped her damp towel over a conveniently low branch, and – seeing that her kit was still sleeping – made her way over to the purpled swathed monk seated not far from the fire.

"Could I speak with you for a moment, Miroku?"

Kind, violet eyes crinkled as he smiled, and he responded, "But of course, Lady Kagome."

Monk followed behind miko as she lead them a short ways from camp, just far enough so that their voices would not disturb the slumbering kitsune. Miroku remained quiet, knowing his companion would begin whenever she was ready.

Kagome, red as a tomato, stammered, "Sesshomaru and I… did some things…"

The priest's vibrant eyes took on a mischievous glint, his tone teasing as he coaxed, "Do go on, Lady Kagome."

Giving an impressive scowl, the miko grumbled, "We didn't get _that_ far, but we were… intimate to a degree."

Suddenly, the fire seemed to leave her, dimming to a concerned flicker that made her endless blue eyes grow dark and shadowed. Miroku gave a sagely hum, guessing, "You are concerned for Inuyasha?"

Nodding, she whispered, "I… I don't want to hurt him. He's already been through so much in his life, and right now I'm the closest friend he has. That kind of betrayal… I don't know what it would do to him."

The houshi tipped his head thoughtfully. "You worry that your actions will cause him to distance himself from others, as he once did?"

Miroku watched her brow crease with worry, felt the shifting of her aura as she lowered her head and stared guiltily at the ground. He looped an arm around her shoulders, tucking her gently into his side. "I think that perhaps the best thing you can do is be completely honest with him. I understand your concern for his feelings, but hiding this from him will only make things worse."

Kagome groaned. "He's going to be so mad at me."

"Perhaps," the houshi conceded neutrally, "but perhaps he may not react as badly as you might think. Inuyasha has matured a great deal since we first began travelling together, and I believe that he may surprise you."

"You think so?"

Miroku gave a nod of affirmation. "Among inu breeds, pack means everything to an alpha. We are expected to be honest with him, and come to him with all of our problems."

"But he's horrible at dealing with anything involving feelings!" Kagome insisted, concerned blue eyes lifting to meet the priest's calm violet gaze.

"That's only because Inuyasha spent the majority of his life alone, and it made him distrustful. Now that he has acquired a pack of his own, he is finally beginning to settle into his role as alpha, and his instincts are beginning to dictate his behavior more and more. Instinctually, Inuyasha views you as his alpha female. His desire for your contentment is one of the most important things to him, and I'm sure it will ultimately overrule any anger he might feel over your actions."

Kagome contemplated the new bits of information, wondering if her hanyou friend would really react in the way Miroku believed he would. This wasn't just _anyone _that she had been intimate with, it was his hated half-brother!

"But its Sesshomaru!" she hissed, voicing her concern.

The monk fingered the gold rings of his shakujou, assuring her, "I don't doubt he'll be upset, but it won't be nearly as bad as you think it will be. Have a little more faith in him."

The priestess started at hearing those words. _She had faith in Inuyasha… didn't she? _Yes, of course she did! They were friends, after all, and she had forgiven him countless times before; surely he could do the same for her this once?

'Miroku is right,' she deduced. 'The sooner I do this, the better it will be for everyone.'

Turning to the houshi in question, she flashed him a grateful smile, slender arms winding around his waist in a brief hug. "Thanks, Miroku."

"I am glad to be of assistance, Lady Kagome," he assured her with a cheerful smile, suggesting afterward, "We should get back."

Nodding, the young miko turned and – following the sound of the crackling campfire – began the trek back. The young priest trailed a short ways behind her, and Kagome was comforted by the calmness of his aura. He seemed so sure that her fears were unfounded, and the certainty he felt gave her a boost of courage.

Inuyasha would likely be gone for the duration of the night, judging by his sudden departure, meaning she would have to wait until he returned to approach him.

'Tomorrow,' she promised herself determinedly. 'I'll tell him tomorrow.'

**There we have it. Chapter two – somewhat longer, as promised. If you are wondering where the leading male is… he makes his first appearance in the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sure some people noticed this throughout 'Good Enough to Eat', but I'm going to say it anyway. Sesshomaru has BOTH arms in this particular story set. Let's just say he regenerated it, alright? Okay!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A Proposal

'Inuyasha sure is making this difficult,' Kagome groused as she pushed her food around her bowl, prodding the sodden noodles and casting a quick glare toward the empty dish sitting at the opposite end of camp. When they'd stopped to make lunch, she had every intention of taking him off to the side and coming clean… but it seemed things wouldn't be quite so easy. When she'd handed him a bowl of his favorite dish, he'd swallowed it down in record time and was gone before she had time to ask him if he wanted seconds.

The avoidance stung, and her hesitance to tell him was quickly being replaced by a desire to right her wrongs and have things go back to the way they were before. She missed the pointless banter; hell, she'd even settle for being compared to Kikyou – anything was better than the silent treatment!

'Well, it's obvious that I'm going to have to seek him out if I want this issue to be dealt with,' she supposed, setting her half-eaten ramen aside and standing with a flourish.

Looking to her companions, she told them, "I'm gunna go find Inuyasha. I shouldn't be too long."

They nodded, both smiling in approval at the determination that colored her voice.

"Be strong, Lady Kagome," said the monk with a nod.

Turning toward the distant signature of the hanyou's aura, she marched into the forest, eyes hardened with resolve, her gate quick and sure. She was certain he was aware of her approach, and the fact that he did not seem to be moving on was reassuring. Perhaps he wanted to discuss it with her… he just wanted to do it in private.

'That's all fine and well,' she supposed as she eyed a rotting log that blocked her path, 'but I wish he didn't feel the need to go so far from camp.'

Flinging one leg over the woody obstruction, she hauled herself over with a grunt of mild irritation, pausing a moment to brush the dirt and chips of grayed bark from her rear. She failed to notice the sudden shift of the air, and did not realize her path was blocked until she resumed walking and ran straight into a wall of pale silk and unyielding muscle.

Jumping back with a start, she gawked up at the unreadable face of the daiyoukai who stood in her path. Huffing when she recognized him, the young miko growled, "I wish you wouldn't do that."

When his pale brow lifted in silent askance, she clarified, "Appearing in front of me without warning! It's bad enough that you move so quickly, but do you have to shield your aura too?"

"I do not wish to be disturbed by the half-breed," he responded with a sniff, golden eyes peering at her down the graceful slope of his nose.

Frowning at the implications of his statement, the miko took another cautious step backward, distancing herself from the demon Lord. Now was not the time for his advances. The space between them – though not substantial – would at least give her a moment to erect a defensive barrier if he approached… or at least she would try.

"I'm busy right now," she told him, hoping her no-nonsense tone would be enough to dissuade him from trying anything.

He gave her the most infuriatingly flat look, one that seemed to say, '_I don't care; I do as I please, whenever I please.'_

Grumbling under her breath, she asked him, "What is it you came here for, Sesshomaru?"

He ignored her question, head tilting minutely as he silently appraised her. After a moment of wordless scrutiny, he observed, "You are distressed."

Lips pursing, Kagome thought to herself that he certainly made a habit of stating the obvious. It was very exasperating. Deciding she didn't feel like being very forthcoming, she merely gave him a bland look, quirking one brow in an imitation of his trademark expression.

She thought she saw a flicker of amusement pass through his almond-shaped eyes, but it was gone before she could be sure.

His eyes burned with a predatory light as he began to approach, purring, "This one shall ease your distress."

Retreating a few more steps and lifting her hand – just in case she needed to throw up that barrier – Kagome admitted, "I'm not really comfortable with this situation. You need to stop."

Surprisingly, he did stop, much to the young miko's great relief. "I don't think it's a good idea for us to have a repeat of our last… _meeting_," she explained, blushing as she referred to their previous encounter. Images of his pale head between her legs made her shiver, and she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Why?" he demanded, tone and body language turning slightly threatening.

Swallowing her discomfort, she managed, "A couple reasons. Firstly, you and Inuyasha are enemies, and it's not really appropriate for me to be consorting with you."

He made a noncommittal grunting noise in the back of his throat, and she cocked her head curiously at his suddenly softened expression.

Pinning her with his lazy, half-lidded gaze, he corrected, "This one's relations with the hanyou are nothing quite so… hostile."

Both brows lifting skeptically, Kagome drawled, "Oh? And what would you call it?"

Lifting a shoulder, he replied, "We do not see eye to eye."

"Don't see eye to eye? What about the fact that he took off your arm, or how about you shoving your fist through his gut? Didja forget about that?"

He gave her another insufferably flat look, casting a slow glance toward his regenerated limb before uttering, "This one forgets nothing. Injuries are to be expected when fighting."

Giving a frustrated huff, Kagome snapped, "People who 'don't see eye to eye' usually just avoid each other. They don't try to disembowel one another!"

Growing bored with the pointless arguing, Sesshomaru divulged, "Had I wanted him dead, I would have killed him long ago."

"If you're not trying to kill him, then why were you constantly instigating confrontation?"

Eyes wandering to some unknown point in the forest canopy, he responded lowly, "Half-breed he may be, but Inuyasha is a son of the Inu no Taisho. He is one of the only beings in existence who has ever proved to be an adequate opponent – undisciplined though he may be."

Her brain sputtered to a violent halt, nearly overheating as she tried to process his meaning. "Are you saying… you just like to _play fight_?"

Golden eyes slanted scornfully toward her, his lips twisted in a mild sneer as he rumbled, "Be not a fool. This one does not _play_." He spat the last word as though it possessed a foul taste, lip curling upward to reveal a gleaming fang.

Shaking her head, she muttered a terse 'whatever', and continued, "Anyway, my second reason has to do morals. I'm not a floozy, so I don't think it's appropriate for me to be spreading my legs for just anyone!"

He refrained from informing her that he wasn't _just anyone_, knowing that his standing meant nothing to her. She was such a bothersome creature, honestly, always complicating things with her human misgivings and emotions. At times he wondered why he even bothered with her. There were more than a few receptive females who would gladly accept his advances; it wasn't as though she was his only option.

'Ah, but they do not appeal to me as she does,' he reminded himself. The lack of challenge and chase made them… boring. A brief, wicked smile curved his mouth as he recalled that her taste had made her well worth the extra effort, and with that in mind he continued his pursuit.

"It is not uncommon for humans to take lovers," he pointed out.

Running a hand through her somewhat unkempt raven locks, she gave a deflated sigh and grumbled, "I know that, but I have different standards than a lot of people do. To me… sex isn't something that should be treated so lightly. Your body is supposed to be a temple, a special gift that you give only to someone you really care about… or at least get along with!"

He almost rolled his eyes… almost.

"Such an unfortunate existence you humans must endure. To be ruled by your emotions… what a bother."

Lips pursing in irritation, she crossed her arms tightly over her chest and hunched her shoulders, growling, "For future reference, insulting someone's race probably isn't the best way to get into their pants."

Ignoring the comment, the daiyoukai took one step backward and allowed his eyes to roam her slender, shapely form, lingering pointedly at the apex of her thighs as he hummed, "You are not a virgin."

Her face lit up like a lantern at the unexpected comment, and Kagome stammered wildly, "Wha-I-how did you…?"

Eyes colored with the barest hint of amusement at her embarrassment, Sesshomaru elucidated, "You lack the insecurity virgin's are prone to displaying when engaged in a sexual act."

Lifting his gaze to her flushed face with a teasing grin, he added, "Also, while sampling you, it was difficult to miss the absence of a maidenhead."

Feeling about ready to pass out – or throw up – Kagome spluttered, "Yeah, well… ugh! What does that have to do with what we're talking about right now?"

His expression grew smug, almost cruel as he queried, "Where is this other lover of yours, then? Where is the male who you cared for enough to entrust him with your body?"

Eyes narrowing at the pointed barb, she turned away from him, hiding the angered flush on her cheeks.

"Seems your _feelings _have done little but complicate things for you in that regard."

Growling impressively, she turned to him and snapped, "I'll have you know that, while things didn't quite work out the way I had hoped they would, I don't regret it for a second! We cared about one another – still do, actually – we were just confused about _how _we cared for one another back then! It… it meant more to him than just the sex, and that's enough."

Sesshomaru withheld from sneering, not needing to hear the name to know _who_, exactly, this other male had been. Knowing that he would not be the first to have her… it did not sit well with him. For some odd reason, he felt a measure of possessiveness toward the miko, though he couldn't begin to fathom why. She was just another wench, after all; what did it matter whether the whelp had been her first?

'The boy probably hadn't the faintest idea how to perform,' he thought with a smirk, the notion soothing his displeasure. 'When she comes to us, we will teach her how a _true youkai _pleasures a female.'

He appeared before the flustered girl in a blur of color, ignoring her shriek and firmly clasping her chin in his large, claw-tipped hand as he spoke. "Sex – if you choose not to weigh it down with pointless emotions – is simply that. It needn't be a complex affair."

Kagome, recovering from his sudden approach, shook her head with a sigh. "I don't think I can treat it so casually, Sesshomaru. I mean, it isn't like it's something I _need_."

"On the contrary," he rejoined with quirk of his brow. "That is precisely what it is. Rest, sustenance, sexual gratification… the body needs all of these things to function at its best."

Stroking a long finger against her jaw and enjoying the mild shiver it produced from her, the daiyoukai drawled, "There is no shame in desiring physical touch. Instinctually, you recognize me as a strong, virile male, one that is capable of providing you with everything you need. It is why you respond so readily to me without even thinking of it."

To further prove his point, he lowered his hand, allowing his claws to brush lightly against her side. He heard the tiny intake of air, smelt her body's response to his nearness, and indulged in a victorious chuckle.

Kagome wasn't certain what to say; she didn't think there was anything to say. He knew the effect he had on her, so there was no denying that, and her indecision on the matter was growing stronger with every word he spoke. She needed… more time to think about this… time _away_ from him, so he could not affect her judgment with his smooth voice or seductive caresses.

The wanton ache that had formed in her stomach from his attentions throbbed a little, but she quashed it firmly, willing herself to remain calm and not let his coaxing push her to make any rash decisions.

The demon Lord withdrew a few steps, looking her evenly in the eye as he purred, "You are not claimed by another; it is within your rights to take a lover."

He enjoyed the way she blushed at the term, her gaze falling to her bunching fists as she wrung the hem of her shirt nervously. "I will make you a proposition, little priestess. I offer you my services, should you wish to accept them."

Lips pursing, she ground out, "We don't really know each other."

He shrugged. "We would only be lovers, miko; there is no need to complicate our affairs with such trivialities."

Turning, he leapt into the branches of a large oak, speaking to her over his shoulder as he departed, "I shall return for your answer, _Kagome_."

She couldn't help but notice the way his pale, flowing hair swirled behind him as he left, and instantly the memory of its silken texture against her thighs came to the forefront of her mind. Slapping her hands to her heated cheeks as she caught herself thinking unwholesome thoughts about the daiyoukai, the blue-eyed woman reminded herself that she had more important things to deal with at the moment.

"Right. I need to find Inuyasha." she whispered with a determined nod, locating his position and continuing toward him. Thankfully he had not moved, though she worried a little over the fact that she undoubtedly smelled like his brother.

'Hopefully he doesn't take it the wrong way.'

**Gahk, so sleepy. Mmmm nap time. **

**Oh, uhm, you could leave me a review if you feel like it. Thnx for reading! Zzzzzz…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for the inevitable confession! How will everyone's favorite puppy boy react…? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

How You've Grown

When Kagome finally found him, seated in the uppermost branches of a small pine, she almost wanted to scream at him for making this confession so difficult for her. As if trekking through the dense brush – getting her clothing snagged on brambles and skinning her knee stumbling over a root – wasn't ridiculous enough, he just had to seat himself somewhere inaccessible to her! Hands on her hips, she settled for yelling, "Can you _please _come down from there, so I don't have to shout?"

"Keh, you stink like that bastard," was his growled reply, voice so low that she almost didn't hear him. _Almost_.

"Hey, that's enough of that! All we did was talk, okay? Now please come down here."

Surprisingly, he complied, swinging both legs over the side of the branch and dropping to the forest floor with a grunt. Arms crossed and expression terse, he grumbled, "What?"

Kagome floundered for a second, fingers tapping together nervously as she thought about how she could begin. 'I guess there is no delicate way to say something like this, so I should probably just say it plainly.'

"Inuyasha… Sesshomaru and I… we-"

"I know!" Teeth bared and ears pinned, the hanyou glared fiercely at the ground, growling afterward, "That prick practically rubbed my face in it, and did you honestly think I would miss the stench of him all over you afterward?"

Guilt made her throat tighten, her own gaze cast shamefully to her feet. "We… we didn't have sex. We just-"

"Ack! I don't wanna know what happened between you and that rotten asshole!" he practically shrieked, hands waving as his face flamed red. His amber eyes were wide with disgust and horror, and for a moment he though he might be sick.

Kagome nibbled her lip, murmuring lowly, "You're mad at me."

Giving a breathy huff, the halfling snapped, "Of course I'm mad, Kagome!"

He expected her to respond, to whine, to shout back, to plead; instead, his proclamation was met with silence. He glanced curiously at the young miko, taken aback by the sorrowful look she wore. Her features were crinkled as though she were in pain, fresh tears glimmering in her eyes.

Kagome ground her teeth against the sick feeling in her stomach, mentally berating, 'Of course he's mad, idiot; you betrayed him! How could you do that to someone you call a friend? You don't deserve his forgiveness!'

Panicking at the smell of salt and the small whimper that burst past her lips, Inuyasha shouted frantically, "It ain't nothin' to cry over, wench! Stop it, would ya?"

"But I… I hurt you," she sniffled, refusing to meet his eyes as she swiped the tears from her ruddy cheeks.

Sighing in exasperation and defeat, the dog-eared male cursed under his breath before muttering, "Calm down, Kagome. I'm upset… but it's probably not for the reason you think it is."

Frowning, she narrowed her eyes in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?"

Mouth tightening in a hard line, Inuyasha explained, "I'm just being selfish, is all."

"I don't see how," she replied, thinking it odd that he would feel that way.

Sighing breathily, he turned away from his miko friend, mumbling, "I'll always care about you, Kagome, you know that. It's just that…"

She watched him squirm for a brief moment, his discomfort at the topic as plain as the dog-ears on his head. Giving a weak laugh, she assured him, "Its okay, Inuyasha, I know what you mean. You'll always be special to me, too, but some things just aren't meant to be."

"Yeah," he agreed lowly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as she graced him with a heartfelt - if not watery - smile. "My point is, since I have no claim on you, it's your right to look for… y'know… _that kinda thing_ with whoever you please. Its just that… you're an important part of the group, and I'm worried you'll leave if you find another male to care for you."

She could have laughed at just how uncomfortable he looked, blushing and curling his lip in a strange sneer. It was… oddly nice to know where the root of his anger stemmed from. He was worried he would lose her to someone else…

'I guess I'll just have to let him know how silly he's being,' she thought with a grin.

"Inu, while you and I will never be… an item, you'll always be my dear friend, and no matter where I go in life, I'll never let you be alone." Shrugging, she reminded him, "Besides, it's a bit early to be worrying about that. We still have to finish collecting all of the shards and defeat Naraku, and I'm certainly not going anywhere until that's done!"

The assurance seemed to sooth his rankled demeanor, though Kagome could tell just by looking that there was something else bothering him. Stepping closer, she reached out to touch his shoulder while gently prying, "Inuyasha… is there more to this than you're letting on?"

Ducking out from under her touch, the hanyou rounded on her and demanded, "Why him?"

Lips thinning in a tight line, the young miko took a step back, clasping her hands together as she sighed. She couldn't say she was surprised. In fact, she would have been shocked if he _hadn't_ brought it up. Sesshomaru wasn't exactly Inuyasha's favorite person, and she knew that the idea of her being with him would upset her friend.

"Of all the males in this time and yours, why him?" he kept on, ears pinned as he waved his hands in the air.

Giving a miserable shrug, she responded with a whine, "I don't know, Inuyasha! It isn't like I planned for things to go this way! It just sorta happened…"

"I don't like it!" he grumped with a huff, stuffing his hands into his sleeves as he hunched his shoulders and glared fiercely into the distance.

"You think I'm thrilled?" she rejoined. "He's an arrogant asshole!"

"So then tell him to piss off!"

Blushing sheepishly, she mumbled, "I… could do that…"

He was prepared to make a snide remark about how that would be the _smart _thing to do, but when he smelled disappointment flicker through lovely scent, any and all nasty remarks died on his tongue. Growling sourly, he guessed, "But you don't want to, because you're actually attracted to that nasty son-of-a-bitch, right?"

Wincing as he hit the nail on the head, the priestess looked shamefully up into her friend's amber eyes, wishing the earth would open up and swallow her whole so that she didn't have to face the weight of his stare.

Gods he hated that pitiful face. He doubted she realized just how much power that look possessed, but he was certain that with it she could get her way with just about anyone if she decided to. Sagging, he mumbled, "Figures you'd have a thing for that power-hungry, stuck up, self-absorbed jackass. You always did have a way of getting yourself into the worst messes."

'You forgot mind-numbingly sexy,' she added, though she would never voice the thought aloud.

Blowing a tired raspberry, she admitted, "I have no idea how this happened, Inuyasha. I mean… why _me_? That's the part I have the most trouble understanding! I'm just an ordinary girl; it doesn't make sense."

Snorting, the hanyou clipped, "You sure are stupid sometimes, you know that?"

Flustered and confused, the blue-eyed woman spluttered, "Stupid? I'll have you know that I-"

Clasping a hand over her shrieking mouth, Inuyasha growled, "Cut that out, would ya? I ain't talkin' about yer school bullshit, I'm talkin' about how damn oblivious you seem to be about the most obvious things!"

Blinking in surprise, she gently moved his hand away from her mouth, brows crinkling as she took in his serious expression. "What do you mean?"

Scoffing, the hanyou reminded her, "You travel time through a magic well, you were born with the Shikon-no-tama inside of your body, and you're probably the only priestess in existence that holds _no_ prejudice toward youkai. I'd say you're anything _but_ ordinary!"

"But… I'm _human_," she urged, still not able to wrap her head around the fact that 'Mr. Human Hater' himself fancied her.

"Yeah, but you're special. You're not like any human I've ever met before, and that draws a lot more attention than I think you realize."

The silence that followed was brief, broken – surprisingly – by the hanyou. With more tenderness than Kagome had thought him capable of, he gripped her wrist and pulled her into his arms, chin resting lightly atop her head as he held her. Too shocked for words, Kagome simply wrapped her arms loosely around his middle, her eyes bright with stars of wonderment.

"If this is what you really want, Kagome, I won't stop you. Just… be careful, wouldja? Sesshomaru is a bastard, and I don't want you getting all heartbroken over him!"

She thought it a little hypocritical of him to be preaching about this particular topic, but decided to leave the thought unspoken. He was trying to protect her – in his own way – and his concern warmed her inside.

"It isn't like I love him, Inuyasha," she said quietly. "I don't see how _anyone _could love someone _that _conceited."

"Still… if he hurts you, I get to rip out his innards!" the hanyou shouted vehemently, the hard look in his eyes telling her that he was quite serious.

Smiling, she gave him an affectionate squeeze and remarked, "Deal. If he hurts me, I'll gladly let you kick his butt."

The wicked, anticipatory grin that curved Inuyasha's lips made her giggle.

He looked down at her then, a small frown crinkling his brow. "Do me a favor, kay?"

Tilting her head curiously, the priestess replied, "Sure, Inu."

"Go take a bath; you really do stink like that nasty fucker!"

Bright, lilting laughter burst from her lips, making her double over and clutch her sides as they started to ache.

"I'm serious!"

Wiping a tear from one glistening eye, she mollified, "Alright, alright, I'll go wash off."

Pulling her into another quick hug, Inuyasha scowled and told her, "I still think you're an idiot for pickin' him, but it's your choice to make. Next time something like this comes up don't try to hide it from me. Just trust me, Kagome."

Amazed at how correct Miroku had been in his assumption, the young miko nodded her head, thinking that her dear friend had certainly done a lot of growing up in the past little while.

"I do trust you, Inu, and I'm sorry for keeping it from you for so long."

"Keh, it's fine, wench. Now hop on, I'll take you back to camp so you can get yer bathing supplies," he offered, turning and lowering into a crouch.

Her heart felt like bursting, relief filling her so completely it left her slightly breathless. How could she have believed he would _hate_ her? Actually… she felt like a bit of a heel for having been so worried… and for waiting so long to come clean.

Shaking her head, she climbed up onto the proffered back and wrapped her arms around her hanyou's neck, giving him a little peck on the cheek as she whispered her thanks.

Blushing, Inuyasha grunted and clasped her thighs, carefully adjusting her weight before taking to the treetops.

He was pleased to hear that she trusted him, and thankful that she had finally come to him with her troubles. He really hated it when his pack was disrupted, especially when the disruption had to do with Kagome. Whether she realized it or not, she was the most important woman in his life. Even Kikyou, who had been his first love, had fallen into second place in his heart. It was true that he and Kagome could never be together in a romantic sense, but she was the first person to ever love him wholly and selflessly without expecting him to become something he wasn't. For that reason, it was likely that she would always be very dear to him… and he hoped with everything in him that she knew what she was doing.

'Sesshomaru… if you hurt her… I'll kill you.'

**Hope that wasn't a disappointment. I'm sure some of you were expecting him to be an asshole, but Inu is a big boy now, and I think it's about damn time he started maturing.**

**Much love to my readers! Leave a review if you feel like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back from the dead! I managed to squeeze one in on a friend's computer. Oh, and for those of you who don't know, my computer died, though all of my stories are safe on a USB drive. Updates will likely be farther apart… though I guess they weren't really frequent to begin with. Forgiveness! **

***grovels***

**It seems some of my readers are a little put-off by the fact that Sesshomaru seems like 'the bad guy' so far, and I just want to assure you all that his attitude _will _change… eventually. He isn't exactly Mr. Nice-Guy, so for those of you who like to see him portrayed as a sweet romantic… I'm afraid you may be disappointed in me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

What's Best for Her

"Bath time?" Sango guessed as Kagome began digging through her bag upon her return.

Kagome nodded, eager for the slayer's company. She still had a few… reservations about this situation with Sesshomaru, and hoped that a chat with Sango would help her sort things out.

Shifting Kirara from her lap, the taijiya rose to accept the large blue towel being held expectantly in her direction. She cast a sidelong glance at Miroku, who offered a small, knowing smile. Inuyasha had settled not far from him, more serene than she had seen him in days. It seemed the amiable atmosphere would be returning to their camp, and the slayer gave a quite sigh of relief. She didn't know how much more of the hanyou's bristling or Kagome's worrying she could take.

The small pond they had camped near was well sheltered, cold but deep enough to sit comfortably without exposing anything important. Slipping out of their clothing, both women entered gingerly, wading slowly until they were waist deep before situating themselves across from one another on a couple of submerged rocks.

"How did it go?" Sango asked, pulling a washcloth from the basket they used to hold their toiletries.

Kagome gave an uncomfortable hiss as she dunked her head underwater, shivering as she sat up and pushed her sopping bangs from her face. "A lot better than I had expected it to," she admitted through chattering teeth, thumbing the water from her eyes.

"So… what happened?" the slayer solicited, wanting to know exactly what had transpired between hanyou and miko. She eyed her friend studiously, noting the way her posture loosened and the minute upturning of her mouth.

"It went exactly like Miroku said it would. He was more upset over the fact that I took so long coming to him than anything else." She shook her head, wondering how she could have been so off in her assumption of how he would react.

The taijiya fidgeted slightly, inquiring almost hesitantly, "He… he wasn't upset about the fact that it's…. well, _Sesshomaru_?"

The blue-eyed priestess laughed, divulging, "Oh, he _was _bothered, but I think he's just worried I'll get hurt, more than anything."

Sango nodded. "So, then… everything's back to normal?"

Kagome sobered at the question, recalling her previous thoughts concerning the daiyoukai. "They should be… with Inuyasha, anyway…" she replied softly, nibbling her lip as her mind swirled with images of the golden-eyed Lord.

The slayer frowned, observing the shift in mood and the worried furrow creasing her friend's brow. "What do you mean?" she asked gently.

Sighing, Kagome explained, "B-before I caught up with Inuyasha, I was approached by Sesshomaru again. He… he made me a… an _odd _proposition, and I'm not too sure what to think of it."

"What kind of proposition?" Sango wondered aloud, brown eyes narrowing curiously.

"He offered to, well… to be my… uhm, how to put this…" The term 'fuck buddy' sprang to mind, but she didn't like the crude phrasing. They certainly weren't _friends _with benefits. "He offered to be my… lover."

The slayer didn't seem all that shocked, a fact that Kagome found mildly surprising in itself. _Sesshomaru_, the human hating, emotionally constipated daiyoukai of the west, had offered to be _her _lover.

A moment of silence hung between them, Kagome fiddling with her sodden hair while her bathing companion looked on expectantly.

"And…? Are you going to accept?"

Spluttering, the priestess replied, "I don't know!"

Sango chuckled, squeezing a glob of shampoo into her hand before passing the bottle to the frazzled priestess. "Why not? You have every right to look for a man since you and Inuyasha are just friends."

Giving a deflated sigh as she lathered her hair, Kagome mentioned, "Yeah, Inuyasha told me the same thing."

"So what's the problem, then?"

"I don't know, it's just… it seems so impersonal, like some kind of business arrangement. Shouldn't it be more than that?"

Shrugging, Sango told her, "That's really up to you, isn't it? Honestly, though, it seems to me like you're trying to _convince_ yourself that it's wrong. You keep coming up with all of these reasons why you shouldn't do it, but if you actually didn't want to, you wouldn't be so torn about it, right?"

Kagome thinned her lips, chewing the inside of one cheek as she pondered the taijiya's words.

'She's so easy to read,' the slayer mused as she watched her friend struggle internally. 'And she makes things far more complicated than they have to be.'

Slipping off of her perch, Sango turned and pulled herself up onto the rock next to Kagome, sliding an arm around her shoulder. "You have Inuyasha's blessings, and you know that Miroku, Shippou, and I will always support you. The only person you need to worry about here is yourself, Kagome. If this is what you want, stop hesitating and just go with it. I think it will be good for you."

She shot the cinnamon-eyed woman a surprised, somewhat disbelieving look. "You think so?"

Sango nodded encouragingly.

Shaking her head, Kagome admitted, "I think the biggest problem I have with this is that it's hard for me to think of sex without love. I know it sounds juvenile, but I can't help but feel like it's meaningless without some kind of emotion involved."

"While you and Sesshomaru might not be in love, you're obviously attracted to one another. Your discomfort will pass if you give this a chance," the slayer insisted.

Kagome supposed that the only way she would ever really know was if she gave it a try. 'If things don't go well, I can always end it,' she reasoned with herself. Looking back at Sango, who smiled warmly and gave her a reassuring pat on the arm, she wrinkled her nose and asked dubiously, "Are you really okay with this? It doesn't seem… weird to you?"

She laughed at the question, responding, "We could never be disappointed in you, Kagome; you're our sister! While Sesshomaru isn't exactly the type of man-err, _male_ I'd envisioned you to be with, there a lot of things in this world that happen unexpectedly. That doesn't mean they're bad."

The raven-haired woman gave a wide, brilliant smile, leaning over to hug her dear friend in thanks. Things had been righted with Inuyasha, and now she knew that none of the others would think badly of her should she accept. The evening's events had most definitely unfolded better than she'd expected they would, and Kagome was grateful for to have so many wonderful, understanding friends in her life.

The pair finished their bath while chatting aimlessly, though the subject of she and Sesshomaru ended there, and was not touched upon again. Like Sango had said, it was ultimately her choice to make. As they returned to camp, clean and refreshed, the miko made the decision that she _would_ accept the youkai Lord's proposition, and that she _would not _feel badly over it. Even if she decided to end their trysting later, she would enjoy herself and take whatever she could from the experience.

Grinning lopsidedly as they settled back around the fire, the priestess reasoned, 'If anything, it should make my life a little more… _interesting_.'

**I know it isn't very long, but I hope you still enjoyed the read. I'll do my best to have the next one up before the New Year! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

Mutually Beneficial 

A full day of travelling for the inu hanyou's pack usually consisted of about ten to thirteen hours of walking, depending on the season, with time taken for lunch and one short break before stopping to make camp.

This particular day, however, that time was cut short thanks to a tenacious, surprisingly evasive slug demon. The nasty critter had actually managed to wound Inuyasha, who'd taken one look at its slimy, bulbous body and had labeled it a pushover. That underestimation had cost him the use of his right arm for at least the remainder of the evening, and the others decided it was probably best for them to call it a day.

On top of that was the fact that, while they'd managed to kill the thing, it had resulted in an unexpected, slimy explosion, and as a result, each of them – and their garments – had needed a good scrubbing.

Kagome was just washing the last bits of goo from her pants when he appeared to her, Sango having left her to the task only moments before. She had been expecting him, truthfully, as this was the first time she'd been alone since they'd last met. Yet, despite the fact, he'd still managed to scare the living crap out of her. Hunched over the stream, scrubbing her jeans, his sudden appearance in the water's reflection had startled a small shriek from her, and she'd turned so suddenly that she'd nearly fallen in. Sesshomaru's incredible speed was the only thing that saved her from a good soaking.

Blinking in astonishment and embarrassment, she muttered a soft 'thank you' before righting herself with an awkward clearing of the throat.

The daiyoukai, never having been one for small talk, cut right to the chase. "Your answer, miko?"

Surprised by his frankness, she stammered, "Huh? What… I mean-"

He leveled her with a flat look, quirking one slim brow as he drawled, "Take a deep breath, girl, and try again."

Shooting him a fiery glare, the young priestess crossed her arms and responded coolly, "My answer is 'yes'; I will accept your offer."

His expression went from blank and uninterested to dark and seductive in a heartbeat, and his sudden, determined stride toward her had Kagome stepping back. "Uh, I-I don't have any kindof protection right now."

He paused. "_Protection_? What is it you think I mean to do with you, girl?"

Scratching behind one ear, she explained, "Where I'm from, women have the means to prevent themselves from getting pregnant if they decide to become sexually active. 'Protection' is just another name for a condom… it's this thing that men wear during intercourse to, uh… to stop their semen from entering the woman's body."

While he found it surprising and interesting that the miko had access to such things, he was far more interested in the warm, inviting space between her thighs. "You needn't concern yourself," he informed her as he resumed his approach.

Sending him a flat look, she responded dubiously, "Oh, really?"

He nodded, leaning over her to sniff her damp, sweetly smelling hair before further divulging, "All truly powerful youkai can control their potency."

Astonished, she repeated, "You can control the potency of your semen?"

He nodded.

"Wow. That's… pretty amazing."

Compliments were fine and well, for certain, but the dog demon thought to himself that he would much rather hear her signing praises of his sexual prowess. 'I shall redirect her focus,' he decided with a small, dark chuckle.

The feeling of claws pricking her skin through the thin flannel of her pajama bottoms had her squeaking in surprise, a noise that the daiyoukai responded to with a deep, throaty rumble.

"Please don't rip these; they were a present from my mother," she pleaded, tugging the waist tie absently.

"Then remove them," he rejoined, moving his hands away so that she could do just that.

Pouting and muttering about impatient dogs, Kagome pulled her pajama pants off, folding them neatly before setting them atop a rock. Her toes curled nervously when she felt the heat of his stare, shoulders hunching forward in a self conscious gesture as she turned back to face him.

"And the other garments, lest you wish they get damaged," he ordered, eying the snug top that hugged her breasts so nicely. Yet, as delicious as they looked, he would much rather have them exposed and pressed into his palms.

Each item the priestess removed left her feeling a little more anxious. It seemed strange that there was no lead up to this. No wooing or small talk or anything even remotely romantic. 'It's not about the romance, though,' she reminded herself. 'This is just sex, don't over-think it.'

Determined to regain her composure – and not seem like a sniveling child – Kagome stripped bare with as much poise as she could, proud of herself for not shaking while performing the task. When her eyes met Sesshomaru's, however, she was unable to stop the flood of discomfort that roiled through her and sent her heart racing.

This was the first time she'd been completely naked in front of him, she realized. His stare made her feel like a bug on a pin, and she wondered if he even liked what he saw. She wasn't flawless, like so many of the demon women she'd seen. Would he… would he turn her away?

Sesshomaru had been taking his time in looking her over - delighting in the fullness of her curves and the soft looking flesh that covered every inch of her - when he noticed the shift in her scent. The slight, tangy twist of her nervousness had turned bitter, and when he looked upon her face, he could practically hear her thoughts. Eyes downcast, chin tucked toward her chest, she looked demure and uncertain, even a little sad.

Huffing at her silliness, the daiyoukai reached across the space that separated them and gripped her jaw, lifting her head until she was staring at him with wide, watery eyes. "What nonsense is this, miko? What has you so distressed?"

Rubbing her arm, she told him, "I'm just feeling a little self-conscious, that's all. I'm... I'm sure you've had your fair share of lovers, and I'm not as beautiful as most youkai women are."

Snorting softly, he murmured, "Foolish."

She didn't know if she wanted to slap him or curl up in a ball and die, but he spoke again before she could attempt either.

"Your lips are full," he rumbled as he traced a knuckle across her trembling mouth. His claws moved to brush away the wet strands of her bangs from her forehead. "Your eyes are exotic, and your scent is pleasing."

He prowled around behind her, and when she felt him against her back, the fine hairs that covered her body stood on end. The contrast of his body heat and the cold metal of his armor made her skin prickle with gooseflesh, and when his large, hot hands trailed along her ribs, she couldn't help the small, whining moan that slipped past her lips.

While he could sense that she had relaxed somewhat, there was still doubt lacing her lovely, natural fragrance, and he wished it entirely gone before he took her. He wanted only desire and pleasure peppering her delicious scent as he brought her to the heights of euphoria.

"Thick, high breasts," he purred in her ear as he cupped said mounds, pinching their hardened tips between his fingers and delighting in the way her spine arced. His hands traced downward slowly, mapping the dips and swells of her figure. "Slender waist, rounded hips…"

He gripped her rear with a lusty fierceness that made her gasp, the snarl that burst from his pale throat shaking her to the core. "Sesshomaru!"

"Firm and lush," the inu rumbled, his voice deepened with want.

He stepped back, releasing her bottom and unclasping the ties fastening his armor. He never took his eyes from her, and she remained motionless, as though the weight of his stare held her immobile. Slipping from his silks and out of his boots, he stepped up behind her once more and grasped her hips. With a low hum, he pulled her back against his chest, the length of him pressing against her spine. Almost all of her distress dissipated then, replaced by shock and arousal. Growling predatorily, he lowered his mouth to her slender neck and drew his fangs across her racing pulse.

"Do I seem unaffected?"

Kagome could only shake her head quietly. If that… that _thing _jabbing her in the back was any indication of how attractive he found her, she didn't have any need to worry.

He moved away, gripping her – firmly but gently – by the shoulders, and turned her to face him.

Words died, and all other thought came to a jarring halt the moment she lay eyes on the masculine perfection that was the daiyoukai. The only thing her frazzled brain could focus on was the utter flawlessness of his pale, glowing skin, his sharp, defined musculature, his long, graceful limbs… She had always thought he was beautiful, but now she knew he was far more than that.

'He's quite well endowed, isn't he?' she mused to herself as her gaze landed on - and remained glued to - his package.

Ego thoroughly stroked at the near slacked-jawed expression the miko wore, the demon Lord bent and coiled an arm behind her knees, the other across her back, and stood, lifting her effortlessly. Her size was another thing he greatly enjoyed about her; her diminutive stature made her easy to maneuver. If he wished it, he could completely dominate her, and she wouldn't have a chance of fending him off. He had refrained from mentioning that, however, as he doubted she would be all that pleased by his musings. She would likely think he was calling her weak, and that was sure to result in more talking… which was the last thing he wanted.

Eyeing a lush patch of grass, he strode purposefully toward it and knelt, laying the priestess down on the soft greenery. He settled himself next to her, stretched out on his side and propped up by an elbow.

At that moment, for whatever reason, Kagome's brain promptly began working again. "The others…" she began, eyeing drifting in the direction of her camp. She'd been so caught up in ogling the daiyoukai that she had completely forgotten about the fact that she was only a short ways from her friends. What if one of them-

"My barrier," he told her, interrupting the thought. "They will know."

She blushed, not knowing whether she should be comforted by the fact or embarrassed. 'Better than someone coming to find me and catching me in a compromising position with him,' she reasoned, letting her appreciative blue eyes wander back over the expanse of the youkai's body.

He, in turn, eyed the tiny mortal woman sprawled out next to him, delighting in her cooperation thus far. She had a flavor that was completely unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, and he was sure that any other pleasures she could offer him would be equally as satisfying.

Kagome, for her part, was more nervous than excited. While she wasn't a virgin, she wasn't exactly familiar with sex. Her first time with Inuyasha had been her only time, and it had been a rushed, somewhat sloppy affair; just a couple of confused children that didn't quite know what they wanted yet. She was _very _intimidated by the prospect of being with someone who was obviously _quite_ knowledgeable in the subject. Would he be disappointed by her performance?

Sesshomaru almost wanted to groan when he noted the change. What was it with this female and all of her insecurities? He was _not_ giving _another_ pep talk. Instead, he hoped to erase any uncertainty she might be experiencing with touch.

Leaning over her, he nosed the underside of one breast and teased the other with his claws, hot breath fanning against creamy flesh before his seeking tongue flicked the hardened tip.

Jerking against the pleasurable assault, the miko drove her fingers into his soft, wintery hair, not caring whether he was opposed to the action. It was just _so_ _good_. Her nails sought his scalp, scraping lightly when his teeth closed on the tight peak of her breast. She tugged her fingers gently through the silken mass, shivering as the cool, shimmering stands slithered over her skin.

Sesshomaru wondered at the sensation of her slender hands in his hair, never having experienced such a thing. His previous lovers, all female demons, had never been allowed such liberties with his person. Grooming and other such things were acts shared between mates. Yet, for the time, he would permit her to continue. She had no knowledge of such things, and she was being so cooperative… he didn't want to spoil it.

He prowled down her writhing body, tasting her skin as he went. His hot mouth mapped every part of her, from the dip of her naval to the small jut of her hipbones. When he finally reached the place where she ached for him, she was shuddering and whimpering his name, the junction of her thighs throbbing when his hot breath caressed her there.

The dog Lord suppressed the urge to laugh at the drastic shift in the miko's attitude, her soft pleas a welcome change to the nervous ramblings of before. Her pleasured song was music to his elfin ears, and he rewarded the positive behavior with a long, languid stroke of the tongue.

She could have cried with relief at the first touch of that wet, talented muscle, arching up from the ground in rapture as the blossoming warmth at her core grew and spread through her limbs. His fingers sought the slippery nub above her entrance, the precise press and rub of each calloused tip driving her further into madness.

Pulling his tongue from her heat, the demon Lord savored the taste of her arousal, licking it slowly from his lips as he watched her gasp and sigh in pleasure. Flushed and panting, the image she presented had his rigid cock bobbing in appreciation, and the animal in him thrashed at the sight. It wanted to flip her onto her stomach and force her into submission, but the humanoid side of him knew _this _female would not understand the show of brute force. She would only be frightened by the display, and he didn't need her reverting back to her previous state of uncertainty.

Minding his claws, he toyed with her clit until she was practically dripping, leaning down occasionally to lick away the sweet nectar that seeped from her core. When she looked as though she was ready to come apart at the seams, he deemed her adequately prepared, prowling smoothly over her until he was staring down into her hazy blue eyes.

The look he graced her with was a questioning one, she realized, and she responded with a small nod.

"There will undoubtedly be pain," he told her baldly.

"Probably," she mumbled in agreement, her mind still foggy with pleasure. "It's been awhile…"

Eyes narrowing in finality, he pressed the head of his cock against her wet slit, silently reveling his moment of victory. Slowly but firmly he pressed into her, ignoring the look of discomfort that crossed her features as well as the small hands that began pushing futilely at his chest in protest. Only when he was fully seated within her did he pause, giving himself a second to adjust to the snug heat engulfing his hard length before looking into the miko's face.

She was biting her lip, brow furrowed in pain. The barest hint of salt assaulted his nose, but she seemed determined not to let her tears fall. He was grateful; the last thing he wanted was for her to start blubbering.

"_Ouch!_" she finally hissed, peeking up at him through one watery eye.

He didn't deign to respond to the soft utterance, having warned her of the possibility of pain. Instead, he reached down and began stroking her clit, rubbing firm circles around the tiny nub until she was jerking and shuddering in delight.

The uncomfortable feeling of him filling her dimmed as pleasure skittered through her like jolts of electricity, her fingers twisting in the grass. "Ngh… S-Sesshom-maru."

Her up-thrust breasts jiggled enticingly with every twitch, and the inu youkai sucked one hungrily into his mouth, teeth scraping over her delicate, human flesh while his long tongue pulled across a tight, pink nipple.

Her hips crashed against the daiyoukai's as she bucked in surprise, a strangled moan forcing its way past her lips. The slight pain in her belly was to be expected, but the shot of satisfying friction had her arching to repeat the motion, her hands unwinding from the grass to grip his arms.

Abandoning the sensitive button between her legs, Sesshomaru cupped her ass and gave it a hard squeeze, grinding his pelvis against hers with a lusty growl.

The sensation was deeper, more fulfilling than the pleasure of his mouth. Every slick push and pull of his thickness inside of her made her body sing with rapture, and she moved with him as best she could, abandoning uncertainty and seeking bliss.

Her sudden enthusiastic responses triggered his instinct to dominate once more, the attempt to match pace seeming almost like a challenge to his bestial side. He rocked against her, motions quickening as he pushed her into the ground, gnashing deadly fangs next to her ear with a rumbling growl. Her lithe thighs wrapped about his hips, small feet pressing into the base of his spine as she pushed back.

His bulk was almost crushing, the weight of his youki alone enough to make even breathing difficult. She pushed against his shoulders, finding it near impossible to keep up with him. The endeavor to meet his unrelenting tempo was short-lived, and within minutes Kagome was going lax beneath the big demon, yielding to him completely.

The end of her resistance signaled her submission, and the daiyoukai reared back to give a snarl of triumph. Grasping her hips, he pulled her upward, lifting her into every jarring thrust. The little priestess lolled in his grip, arms sprawled out and head thrown back in abandon. The sight of her bared throat stirred a riot within him, and he forcefully throttled his beast's desire to sink its fangs deep into that delicious, pliant flesh while – at the same time - fighting the urge to rip her apart for her audacity. She did not know, he reminded himself, the significance of exposing the most vulnerable part of herself to an inu. Had she known that she was offering herself to mate, he was sure she would have kept her chin tucked down, as was custom for a _lover_.

There had been few to dare such a thing before, none of whom still lived. For a demon, trying to force a mating by inciting a lover's baser instincts was a lowly thing to do. The bitches that had attempted to do so with him had known as much, but the miko… she was ignorant, and the fact stayed his hand and calmed his anger.

'I will teach her,' he decided to himself, thinking it best that she understand a dog demon's instincts so that there were no more misunderstandings between them.

Ignoring the tempting flutter of her pulse, he focused on the bouncing mounds of woman-flesh inches from his face, teeth and tongue memorizing their soft fullness as he pushed closer to his pinnacle. Her hot, quivering sheath clenched around his straining cock, her panting breaths and thundering heart telling him that she too was nearing her end.

"Oh, gods. P-please, _please_ don't stop. I-I'm…" Kagome stammered, barely able to speak under the onslaught of delicious sensation. Teeth grinding as the pleasant, throbbing warmth in her core turned into a raging inferno, the little priestess could do naught but hold onto her demonic conqueror as he screwed her senseless, hissing in delight as the pleasure seemed to consume her.

"Sesshomaru!"

'She certainly is a vocal bed partner,' he thought, though in truth he had expected as much. However, her voice was actually quite pleasant and – dare he say – _stimulating_ when she was moaning for him. More often than not, lovers that were vocal tended to do little more than scream, and his sensitive hearing certainly didn't appreciate that. The miko had – thankfully – not yet assaulted his ears with unintelligible shrieking; a definite plus.

He shifted his hips, tilting them forward slightly, angling his thrusts just so. The minute change produced the desired reaction, making her gasp and mewl beneath him, her fingers crooking against his shoulders while her toes curled against the backs of his thighs. She trembled and twitched for only a few seconds more before seizing up with a long, sultry moan, her silken depths squeezing his length like a hot, wet vice.

Growling, he jerked above her, thrusting hard a few final times as he spilled his seed deep within her. His muscles shuddered with the force of his release, and he made a mental note to partake in the pleasures of the flesh more often. It had been far too long.

Allowing himself a small, satisfied sigh, the daiyoukai pulled himself from her tightness and rose, straightening and looking down at the still panting miko.

She met his gaze, biting her lip nervously as she pulled her legs together and pushed herself into a seated position. Tucking her hair behind an ear, she muttered, "Uhm… thanks…?"

Something that sounded suspiciously like a snort came from the pale youkai, but before she had the chance to analyze the little noise, he was offering her a hand while instructing, "You should wash."

Accepting the unexpected offer and rising, she agreed, "Yeah, I'll do that."

Moving gingerly back into the cool water, she turned and squatted down in the brook, sluicing water over her back to remove the trace amounts of dirt she was sure would be there. As she did so, she watched him dress, amazed by his swiftness and grace. It was like watching the most beautifully choreographed dance, every motion flowing smoothly into the next.

'He's really gorgeous,' she thought to herself – not for the first time, still stupefied at the thought that he would want anything to do with her.

He finished fastening his sash, turning and meeting her gaze so suddenly that it caused her to wobble. She blinked owlishly, shoulders scrunching forward in the most peculiar way. She was… an odd creature; amusing and somewhat annoying, though definitely worth tolerating. He hadn't felt this refreshed in a long while, and it left him feeling oddly… playful.

"Uh, do you need, I mean-"

"I shall return to you soon, priestess," he interrupted.

"Oh. Okay. Well… see you soon, then," she replied a bit awkwardly, fiddling with a lock of her hair.

A mischievous light entered his eyes as he turned away from her, purring, "I trust our _arrangement _pleases you, girl. This one certainly has no regrets… yet."

She blushed at the teasing jibe, shocked by the fact that the demon Lord was poking fun at her. "H-hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

He flashed a barely visible smile, ignoring her indignant shouts as he turned away fully. "Until next time, priestess."

He was gone before she could voice her displeasure, leaving her grumbling and spluttering in the cold, shallow water. Pouting, she finished scrubbing herself off and stood, dressing quickly and heading back to camp.

'Hrmph! Pompous ass! Is the sex really worth having to put up with his ego?' she groused sourly. The small throb that lingered between her legs quickly reminded her of the pleasure he'd given her, and – sheepishly – she admitted, 'Yes… most definitely worth it.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Teach Me, Teacher

"Sit, miko."

Kagome was surprised at the order, though she did as she was told. She searched momentarily for a suitable place to sit, though after finding no such place, she settled for a cushy patch of grass. She'd expected him to say something along the lines of 'remove your clothes, girl' or 'on your back', or something equally as to-the-point and slightly crude. This… was different; she wasn't entirely sure what expect…

"We will discuss the proper etiquette for our arrangement," he told her, features blank.

She quirked a slim brow, wondering aloud, "There's etiquette… to sex?"

"When dealing with youkai," he affirmed.

Kagome blew a little raspberry, muttering under her breath, "And you said that _I _make things too complicated."

"Inu demons, while not completely ruled by our animal counterparts, rely heavily on instinct. Stronger youkai have the ability to control many of these instincts, though the urges are still present. During rut, a youkai's instinctual impulses are far more prevalent." Sesshomaru lectured, eyeing the miko critically as she absorbed his words.

Kagome had learned that – since the daiyoukai was not very forthcoming when it came to communication – it was best to read between the lines when he did speak. Putting the pieces of the puzzle together, she guessed, "So, you're saying that there are certain things that I should and shouldn't do while we're… y'know… because those actions evoke your instincts in a negative way?"

Pleased that she was so perceptive, the big demon nodded once, supplying, "This one shall instruct you."

Kagome, ever the eager pupil, tucked her legs beneath her and straightened her posture, ears attuned to the pale figure before her. She doubted Sesshomaru was the type to impart his wisdom on a regular basis, and she certainly wasn't going to squander the opportunity.

He gave a small nod of approval, and began. "Firstly, gentle ministrations, such a grooming and cuddling, are practices reserved for courtship, or shared by mated pairs. It is not done between lovers. Do not expect such things, and do not take such liberties with my person."

The priestess frowned, asking sullenly, "So, that means I can't run my fingers through your hair anymore? _Really?_"

"It is not done," he repeated firmly, eyes narrowed.

Huffing, she crossed her arms and pouted, mourning the loss of her privilege. His hair was _so soft_, like spun silk… she would definitely miss combing her fingers through it.

"Secondly, should you do anything that displeases me, inu reprimand their partners with a nip to the ear. In the event of such a thing, you may ask for forgiveness by nuzzling or licking the chin. Doing so will sooth any urge I may have to punish you further."

Kagome gave a small, wide-eyed nod. It seemed that sexual intercourse brought out _quite a bit_ of the animal inside them, and while the idea didn't bother her, it did make her a little nervous. She'd had plenty of experience with youkai over the years, but never had she been physically intimate with one, and it sounded as though her experiences would be… different, and a bit dangerous.

"Sex - between certain breeds of youkai - revolves around the male as the dominant, and at times you will be expected to acknowledge that. Shows of dominance must be met with submission; never struggle. If you do, it will be seen as an act of aggression and resistance, and will be met with violence."

'Yep, definitely dangerous,' she confirmed, wilting a bit. However, the knowledge didn't dampen her desire to continue. Sesshomaru seemed to have a tight grip on his own instincts, and she trusted him not to hurt her intentionally. With time and practice, she would learn – and she'd always prided herself on being a quick study.

"There is one other thing you must know," the daiyoukai said sternly, his tone suggesting his next statement would be one of great significance.

Kagome perked, abandoning her previous musings to give the inu lord her full attention.

"It is imperative that you do not fully expose your throat to me at any time during our coupling."

She recalled doing that quite clearly, chewing the inside of her cheek as she mulled over the meaning of the act. "Is it alright if I ask 'why'?"

He nodded, divulging, "To bear the neck is a sign of trust, and also an invitation to place the mating mark. Because youkai are more vulnerable to the call of their instincts while rutting, the temptation of such an offering is difficult to ignore. While this one is aware that _you _would not use his vulnerability as a chance to gain wealth and title, others have attempted as much, and all have met the same end. In such a primal state, I may not be able to stay my claws."

"_Ah_," was all she said, the short utterance accompanied by a wide-eyed look of incredulity. There were actually women in existence that did that sort of thing? How… _low_.

"Do you have any further questions?" Sesshomaru inquired.

She shook her head after a moment's pause, answering, "No, none at the moment."

"Very well. Should you think of anything, be sure to ask me immediately."

"Alright. So… what now?"

The daiyoukai approached her, kneeling in front of her seated form before quickly beginning to unfasten the buttons of her cardigan. "Now we shall see if you are able to remember everything I have told you."

Blushing, she stammered, "Oh… practice m-makes perfect, I guess?"

"Indeed," he agreed as he flung her sweater over his shoulder carelessly. "I have always favored the hands-on approach."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Oral Inquisitions

"Se-Sesshomaru?" Kagome panted as she drifted down from her haze of post-orgasmic bliss.

The daiyoukai quirked a brow in response, wiping the remnants of the priestess' pleasure from his chin.

"Are… are there any rules about oral sex?" she inquired, pushing herself into a sitting position.

His eyes narrowed imperceptibly. "Was it not to your liking, miko?"

She shook her head, explaining, "No, no, I didn't mean about me! I meant… could I… am _I_ allowed to do that for _you_?"

He blinked – several times – wondering if he was correctly processing her words. "You wish to pleasure me with your mouth?"

She blushed at his blunt reiteration, feeling suddenly like a hussy. "W-well… yeah, I've never… y'know, and I'm curious. I was wondering if there are rules… things that I shouldn't do while I'm… down there." The utterance was broken and sounded awkward to even her ears, making her want to shrivel up and die. Why was it so damn hard for her to speak in whole sentences when talking with this male?

The daiyoukai looked pensive for a brief moment, tilting his head as he responded, "There are none."

"Really?" She would have thought there would be something, considering how many rules there were regarding sex.

"It is not done among youkai," he went on, interrupting her thoughts.

Kagome scrunched her nose, stammering, "So wait, y-you mean to say that you-you've never had a blowjob?"

"_Blow-job_?" he repeated, brow lifting at the crude phrase.

She flushed, explaining, "Yeah. It's slang for orally pleasuring a man."

He huffed lightly, bored expression falling back into place. Shrugging a shoulder, he told her, "To put such a sensitive and vulnerable part of one's self into a mouth full of fangs is not the most sensible thing to do."

She went wide-eyed, nodding in understanding.

A moment of silence passed between them, Kagome looking somewhat nervous – Sesshomaru watching her with a sort of aloofness that made her even more uneasy.

"So… I don't have any fangs… does that mean that I could… give it a try?"

He quirked a brow at the question, taking a moment to peruse the notion before nodding his head in approval. He supposed there was no harm in it, though he was still a little surprised that she would want to do such a thing. She didn't seem like the type to be so bold, but then again, she was always doing things that vexed him. Besides, if it was bad, he could simply tell her to stop.

The large inu shifted backward, settling himself against the nearest tree as he untied his sash. Pulling his throbbing length free of its confinements, he looked to the miko, who was staring in fascination – as though she'd never seen him exposed before… odd creature.

Kagome found herself somewhat uncertain as approached his seated form. She'd not been lying about her curiosity, though now that she was presented with the opportunity, the task seemed far more daunting than she'd surmised it would be.

'Calm down, Kagome, it's just a penis. You've seen it before, so there's no need to get the jitters,' optimistic Kagome said as she knelt between his parted legs.

'This is different!' the nervous, inexperienced part of her rejoined. 'This isn't like looking or touching it for a second before he puts it inside!'

It was true, she realized, looking down at his arousal as though it were something completely foreign to her. Where did she even begin? 'Okay, just start slowly. Maybe take a minute to examine it a bit more closely, see if he has any sensitive spots… well… I suppose _all of it_ is likely quite sensitive, but whatever! Just get in there!'

Nodding at the end of her mental pep-talk, she bent forward, taking his cock in her hand. She gave him a firm stroke, surprised by the heat and the softness of his skin. With her other hand, she explored the length of him, following veins and tracing around the tip. He looked so large in her small hand, thick and flushed with color, and she wondered how he would taste. Bending forward, she flicked her tongue over the end of his cock, somewhat surprised when she saw the muscles in his thighs jerk.

'This isn't so bad,' she decided as she licked the head of his arousal again, this time slowly, savoring the masculine flavor of him. 'I may not be an expert, but I think I've got this under control. I know the fundamentals, after all, and anything else I can learn along the way. So – for now – I'll focus on the basics: teeth open, lips closed, up and down, and suck. Easy!'

Opening her mouth, she bent forward and took in as much of him as she could, sealing her lips around him and sucking as she withdrew. Sesshomaru gave a soft grunt and bucked beneath her, encouraging her to repeat the motion.

The soft, sucking wetness around his aching manhood was spectacular, and the daiyoukai banished all negative thoughts of the practice. At first he'd been a trifle uncertain; her light touches were teasing and unfulfilling, leaving him frustrated. Yet _this_, ohhhh… this was _incredible_.

Her mouth was so hot and slick, her tongue exquisite as it lapped against the base of his cock. He reached forward to pull her hair back, wanting to watch the sinfully display. Her tiny hand grasped the base of him as she worked along the top, fitting as much as she could into her mouth.

Kagome peered up at Sesshomaru, surprised by the hunger and the wildness in his eyes. She felt empowered by the look, growing bolder in her motions. His hand fisted in her hair, tugging slightly when she teased the head.

The daiyoukai watched with a sort of drugged fascination as her lovely pink lips parted, small tongue sweeping over the bulbous head of his erection. A thin trail of saliva hung suspended between them as she pulled away momentarily, catching his eye before she moved forward again and sucked him eagerly back into her hot mouth.

When her slender fingers brushed against his sac he fairly snarled at her, though she didn't seem startled or afraid at the sound. Instead, she cupped his tightening balls, rolling them gently in her palm.

His hand – tangled in her hair – moved to cradle the back of her head, pushing her forward and easing her into a quicker pace.

Kagome, for her part, was rather enjoying the experience as well. She liked the taste of his salty skin and the smell of him, liked the way he twitched and growled beneath her. It was so satisfying to know she could please him this way, that she was the _first_ to please him this way.

Shifting, she slid down the steely length of him, noting with intrigue the way his hips had begun to jerk and his cock was throbbing between her lips. 'He must be getting close,' she guessed, doubling her efforts.

Sesshomaru ground his teeth, lips pulled back as he hissed sharply. He was near completion, the vigorous sucking of her steaming mouth making it impossible for him to even _think_ of holding back. Throwing his head back, he barked loudly, heels digging into the earth as he spilled his load down her pretty throat.

While she'd been expecting it, Kagome still wasn't entirely prepared for the sudden spurt of warmth that rushed into her mouth. She squeaked in surprise as the bitter, viscous liquid splashed into her throat, nearly making her gag. Recovering – though just barely – she stroked the length of his cock until his shuddering subsided, squeezing every last drop from his pulsing manhood.

It tasted… pretty gross, if she were to be honest, salty with an odd aftertaste that was hard to label. However, she wasn't about to make a mess of herself by spitting it out, choosing instead to suck it up and swallow. The creamy fluid stuck to her throat in the most unpleasant way, and she had the distinct feeling she was going to be coughing up small gobs of it for the remainder of the evening.

Sesshomaru watched her reactions with amusement, finding the strange faces she was making as she debated what to do with his seed immensely comical. He was a trifle surprised when she swallowed it, having been able to tell she wasn't exactly fond of the taste.

The experience itself had been… unexpectedly good. He hadn't really expected it to be awful, though he would have never guessed a woman's mouth could be _so_ pleasurable.

"Your verdict, girl – now that your curiosity has been sated?"

The miko blinked at the question, wondering over it. Aside from the taste, it had been pretty darn hot, and she decided she would most definitely do it again. As for the semen… well, she'd have to learn to deal with it. Spitting it out seemed too messy and unattractive an option, and there was no way she would let him come on her face. She'd heard that stuff was a real bitch to get out of hair.

"I… liked it. You?"

Sesshomaru nodded his agreement.

She clasped her hands together atop her thighs, giving an awkward little nod of her own as she said, "Oookay, I guess… we'll do that again… in the future."

The daiyoukai wasn't really listening by that point. The way she was sitting with her hands in her lap was mashing her breasts together in a manner that had his partially deflated cock stiffening to full mast. He reached forward and cupped the full globes in his large, warm palms, silencing her pointless prattling.

She blushed prettily and batted her large doe-eyes at him, squealing in shock when he all but pounced on her.

"M-more?"

"Of course."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Magic Words

Arching wantonly, Kagome grabbed up handfuls of pale silk, toes curling as a pitiful whimper left her throat. Her thighs trembled, hips twisting in frantic desperation as she strained for a completion that _would not_ come… at least, not without _his_ consent.

"_Sesshomaru_…"

Said demon hummed at the shaky, pleading utterance, gazing down at the writhing female in his lap with wicked amusement. She trembled against him, raven head tilting sideways as she pinned him with frustrated blue eyes.

Down below, the slender digits of one large hand were wreaking havoc on her sensitive flesh, making her quiver and mewl. One tapered finger slid down through her wetness, teasing – never penetrating – making her throb at the emptiness. The clawed appendage slid back up over her slick nub, rubbing maddening circles that had her moaning in desperate rapture. More and more, until she teetered on the precipice of pleasure – mere seconds from coming… and then he would stop, sliding his finger down through her folds again.

"Nonono! Sesshomaru!"

His hot breath slithered over her sweat-slickened skin, lips on the shell of her ear as he told her, "Say the words, miko."

Frowning at the command, Kagome blushed in embarrassment and mumbled, "Do I have to?"

He hummed in displeasure and gave her ear a firm nip, withdrawing his hand.

Panicking at the sudden lack of touch, the priestess leaned up and nudged his chin with her nose. "Wait, wait! I'll say it, just please, _please _don't_-nngh_!"

The frantic exclamation ended in a strangled moan as his skillful fingers resumed their motions against moist flesh, rubbing and sliding through her soaked heat.

Quashing the humiliation she felt at having to utter the words to him, Kagome hung her head and whispered, "_Please_, Lord Sesshomaru."

"_All_ of it, miko," he reprimanded, circling her clit with aching slowness.

The heat in her belly pooled low, building, coiling tightly – she thought she might pass out if she didn't find her end soon. Swallowing her pride, she repeated, "Please, Lord Sesshomaru, please let me come. I... I'm begging you."

She wanted so much to be angry at him for making her say something so ridiculous and degrading, but the ire she felt vanished the second his fingers doubled their efforts on her throbbing pearl. Arching, gasping, Kagome dropped her head back against his silk-clothed chest, teeth clenching and grinding as her orgasm finally took hold of her. She shuddered under the skillful assault, stiff and jerking until the marvelous feeling slowed and ebbed, leaving her a panting, boneless heap.

"So _mean_," she muttered under her breath, squeaking when he pinched her clit in retaliation.

Pulling the ties of his garment loose, Sesshomaru lifted her from his lap and aligned his straining cock with her heat, grunting in satisfaction as the bulbous tip slid through her wetness and pushed into her snug sheath.

The sensation of him filling her slowly - stretching around his thickness – had pleasure zinging through her, still-sensitive nerves tingling at the sensation.

"Ahh! Sessh-shomaru!"

The daiyoukai growled as her hot core gripped him tightly, squeezing her hips as he began a rigorous pace. The sight and the smell of her arousal had pushed him to the very limits of his control, and now he wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless.

His deep, swift thrusts had her cresting again almost instantly, blunt nails digging viciously into the firm flesh of his thighs. He didn't seem to notice the pain – or perhaps he just ignored it – taking a round, human ear between his teeth and dragging his tongue over the shell.

He was unrelenting, lifting her up and down on his length like she weighed nothing at all. By the _gods_, his tongue on her ear! It wasn't long before she was coming a third time, barely able to do more than loll against him and shudder in delight as climax washed over her.

When she reached her peak a third time, the throbbing clench of her silken walls was his own undoing, and he gave a sharp snarl as he came hard, pouring his seed into her wet heat.

Kagome breathed slowly, more than content to simply stay put for a good, long while. The inu beneath her, however, had other ideas, lifting her from his lap and giving her a small push away from him.

She stumbled on shaky legs for a moment before turning and glaring at him, clipping waspishly, "That _wasn't_ necessary."

He shrugged. "You did not move of your own accord."

"I was comfortable," she retaliated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sesshomaru rose gracefully, straightening the ties of his clothing and donning his armor. "You may have all day to laze about, but this one has important matters that need seeing to."

"_Important matters_," she repeated, scoffing. "If they were so important, why didn't you take care of them before you came here?"

He leaned down and tapped her nose with the tip of one claw. "I needn't explain my reasons to you, girl."

Kagome turned away, rolling her eyes as she muttered, "Typical male, swings by for a booty call and then runs-"

"You are dripping."

She squeaked in mortification when she realized she _was _actually dripping, clamping her thighs shut and looking around for something to clean herself up with. Honestly, you'd think she would be a bit better prepared by this point in the game.

'I'm making a list,' she decided as she felt the thick, sticky wetness on the insides of her legs run further, dripping into the grass with a little 'plap'.

Suddenly, her vision was filled with white cloth, and she followed the extended arm back to its owner, blinking in astonishment at the blank-faced daiyoukai. She took the scrap of silk hesitantly, wondering where he'd gotten it from… that is, until she saw the tiny smudge of red along one edge. She looked disbelievingly at his sleeve, and – sure enough – a small portion had been ripped from it.

"You didn't have to do that. Your clothes-"

"Are enchanted," he interrupted, waving a dismissive hand. "It will repair itself."

Nodding, she turned her back to him and began wiping away the traces of their coupling, astounded that he would tear off a piece of his garment for her to use as a _rag._ Enchanted or not, it seemed like a very odd thing for him to do; she'd never known him to be kind or considerate_. _She supposed it didn't really matter that much, clearing her throat and thanking him over her shoulder. When there was no response – not even the customary 'hn' – she looked back… only to find him gone.

Kagome blinked, still astonished by his speed; even Kouga couldn't hold a candle to him. Shrugging, she continued on about her task, not all that bothered by the fact that he'd disappeared. It was a pretty regular occurrence, after all; he never lingered long after they'd finished.

"Typical."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Unexpected Dilemma

Sesshomaru flicked a small bit of gore from his boot, eying the remains of the dead youkai that had been fool enough to attack him. The lesser demon had obviously not been of sound mind; no sane being engaged a daiyoukai in battle without provocation – especially a creature so far beneath him. Add to that the fact that he'd been slavering at the mouth and shrieking unintelligible nonsense, Sesshomaru could only assume that another force was at work here.

Kneeling next to the sundered torso of the youkai, he pressed two fingers deep into an open wound across the fallen male's chest, shifting them searchingly until they touched against something small and hard. Pinching the splinter between his claws, he withdrew from the laceration, staring disdainfully at the shimmering purple shard he'd obtained.

He'd been correct in his assumption; this foolhardy creature had stumbled across a fraction of the cursed Shikon jewel, and had been driven mad by the power it had granted him.

Scoffing, he wiped his hand on the dead demon's garment, cleaning the thick, vile-smelling cruor from his fingers. He stood and tucked the little sliver away, thinking it best to be rid of the bothersome thing sooner rather than later. If he chose to keep it on his person, all manner of nuisances would be coming out the woodwork to attempt resting it from him. While none would succeed, it was sure to become immensely annoying in a very short amount of time.

His musings about the jewel drew his thoughts to its guardian, the feisty, raven-haired priestess who travelled with his tiresome sibling. His loins tightened as his mind revisited memories of their last encounter, her lush, rose-tipped breasts and firm, high backside. He could almost feel her slender legs wrapping securely around his hips and her welcoming heat engulfing his throbbing need.

Shifting as his flaccid member twitched to life, the daiyoukai decided perhaps now was a good time go find his brother's little band. It had been some time since he'd last met with the girl, after all. Yes, it had been too long - _far too long _since he'd last seen the miko.

Behind him, he could hear the quick, shuffling footsteps of his retainer as he approached, supressing the urge to groan as the imp began the usual string of useless drivel.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I see you have dispatched the worthless creature that dared to-"

"Enough, Jaken."

"Y-yes, milord."

Turning to regard the little imp from over his shoulder, the daiyoukai directed, "Guard Rin."

"Y-you are leaving, milord? Again?"

Quirking a brow at the foolish inquisition, Sesshomaru admonished, "Do not question me, Jaken. Do as you have been instructed."

The small, green demon nodded vigorously, watching as his Lord took to the skies with an effortless bound and a swell of youki. Lord Sesshomaru had been separating from the group far more often as of late, and – not for the first time – he wondered who had ensnared the great daiyoukai's attention. While his nose was not nearly as sensitive as an inu's, he had picked up the faint scent of a woman on his Lord, but was unable to ascertain who it belonged to. His Lord wasn't very forthcoming with the details of his comings-and-goings, so he was left to guess.

Turning, he began heading back toward the camp where Rin and Ah-Un awaited his return, wondering when – or if – he would meet this female. Usually the daiyoukai would lay with a partner only once before moving on to another, which meant this one had to be special in some way. She was likely a demon of great power and beauty to have ensnared his Lord for so long.

'Has milord finally found a female worthy enough to take as a mate?' His bulbous eyes watered with joy at the notion.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed, looking forward to setting up camp and settling in for the night. This past week had been hectic, demons attacking them one after another in almost constant succession. Hopefully <em>tonight<em> they would get to enjoy a quiet, uneventful evening, one that didn't involve fighting of any kind.

Up ahead of her, Inuyasha tensed, feeling a familiar power signature in the distance.

'What the hell does he want?' the hanyou wondered sourly. As of late Sesshomaru had only been approaching Kagome during her moments away from the group, not showing himself to the rest of them in some time. Not that he could complain; he didn't want to be anywhere near the bastard… even if the thought of those two _together _still made him somewhat nautious. So, then, if he was approaching now… what could it mean?

He placed a clawed hand on Tetsusaiga, not knowing what to expect.

Taking note of her friend's wary posture, Kagome expanded her senses and immediately took note of the demonic aura heading their way… very quickly.

'Sesshomaru? What on earth…?'

He came upon them suddenly, dropping gracefully from the sky and landing neatly at the head of the group. They stopped, looking in askance at the pale daiyoukai now blocking their path. His eyes swept instantly to the miko, and then – just as quickly as he'd appeared – he was gone…

… and so was Kagome.

* * *

><p>The priestess spluttered in confusion as she was placed on her feet, blinking up at her abductor with wide, anxious eyes.<p>

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

He quirked a brow.

She shuffled on her feet, shrugging as she elucidated, "You just kinda showed up outta nowhere. You don't usually come when we're all… you don't usually come unless I'm alone. Is something the matter?"

Understanding the cause of her distress and confusion, he assured, "Nothing is amiss. It has merely been some time since our last meeting."

Her expression went from concerned to comically shocked in an instant, comprehension snapping on like a light bulb.

"You came because of _that_?" she hissed, eyes narrowing as she fisted her hands on her hips.

He was a trifle confused by her sudden upset. This was far from their first meeting, so why was she acting so strangely? How was this any different from their other engagements?

"You are distressed."

"Well _yeah_!" she snipped in an obnoxious tone, staring at him as though he should know _why_, exactly, she was so distressed.

"Why?" he asked.

Huffing and throwing her hands up in exasperation, Kagome clarified, "Now, when I go back, I'll have to explain to the group what you came for!"

He frowned. "The others are aware of our arrangement."

Lips thinning, she mumbled, "_Yes_, but _usually _you come around while I'm alone, and I don't have to… talk about it. It's just sort of an unspoken understanding we all have! Now I'll have to talk about it in front of everyone! Inuyasha is going to get all grouchy, Sango and Shippou will be too embarrassed to look at me for the rest of the evening, and Miroku won't _stop _looking at me – wearing that stupid, perverted smile! It's-it's just embarrassing!"

This was the cause of her upset? He nearly rolled his eyes. Humans were such unnecessarily emotional creatures.

"Aside from that, "Kagome ploughed on, "just showing up out of the blue like that is disruptive! We might have been in the middle of something important!"

"Were you?"

She tensed her shoulders, pouting as she admitted mulishly, "Well… _no_, but that's beside the point! We could have been! We've been really busy lately, so you can't just start showing up whenever you please for a booty call!"

Sesshomaru contemplated her words, supposing they held a measure of truth. However, he was never one to deny himself what he wanted, and – unless he was in the direct vicinity – how was he supposed to know when she was alone and unoccupied?

The daiyoukai decided he would ponder it later. He had other matters to attend to at the moment.

He recalled the shard he'd collected, thinking perhaps it could be used to cool her ire. Reaching into the folds of his garb, he retrieved it, pulling it out to display it to her.

"This one also believed it would be pertinent to give you the shard he obtained."

Kagome looked down at the little shard in his palm, feeling her temper die as he offered it to her. She plucked it from his hand, peering up into his eyes somewhat sheepishly. She felt a bit guilty for having laid into him so harshly.

"S-sorry. Thank you… for bringing me the shard."

He gave a soft 'hn' at the whispered apology, watching her tuck the now purified sliver away with the others she carried .

Pulling a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she cleared her throat and said firmly, "However, I meant what I said before; you can't just be popping in whenever you feel like it. You need to make sure I'm not busy with anything important… and preferably alone."

"We are alone now."

She flushed hotly. "Yeah, but that's because you-"

"I brought you a shard of the jewel," he reminded her, giving a mental grin of triumph when she huffed and nodded grudgingly.

"Fine, fine! Just… don't take too long."

He gave a consenting nod. It was an acceptable condition considering the suddenness with which he'd arrived. After he was finished here, he would need to take some time to think about how to solve this little problem. It would not do for him to be denied if he came at an inopportune time.

Yet, for now…

Golden eyes focused intently on the priestess, and he stalked forward with obvious intent and swept her into his heated embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The Simplest Solution

A frown marred Kagome's brow as she stared blankly down the path, crossing her arms beneath her ribs and strumming her fingers against her elbows in anxious speculation.

'Something's up,' she told herself as she walked, unable to shake the look Sesshomaru had given her upon his most recent departure. It had been a look of such determined finality, the sly light in those smoldering golden depths leaving her curious and apprehensive.

He had obviously not been all that pleased by her declaration, but it was the truth! He couldn't just be popping up whenever he felt like it for some hanky-panky! As much as she enjoyed his attentions, their group was never idle for long, and – more often than not – they were busy dispatching one enemy or another. How embarrassing would it be if he stopped by for a quickie in the middle of a battle with one of Naraku's incarnates?

She grimaced at the notion, lifting a hand to chew absently on her thumbnail.

"Is everything alright?"

Sango's concerned inquiry startled a small 'eep' out of the young woman, eyes widening as her head flew up at the sound. Blinking owlishly at her slayer sister, the miko gave an awkward smile and shook her head.

"E-Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

Quirking a dubious brow, Sango pointed out, "You had that '_zoned-out'_ look on your face. You always do when you're overthinking things. You shouldn't stress yourself too much; I don't think your nails can take much more of that abuse."

Glancing down at her hand, Kagome pouted at the ragged state of said nails. Not one had been left intact, the ends torn and jagged thanks to her horrible, nervous habit. She would most definitely need to clip them later.

Letting out a gusty sigh, she admitted, "I'm still a little worried about Sesshomaru's last visit." She didn't bother to elucidate further, having told the slayer about it shortly after she'd returned to camp.

"How can you be so sure the look meant anything at all? I mean, it might have been just that – a look, with no underlying meaning," Sango probed, pursing her lips curiously as she watched her friend's reaction.

Kagome thought for a moment that perhaps Sango was right, that she was simply reading too much into this, but shook the notion quickly off. She knew better. By this point she'd come to understand a few things about Sesshomaru, one of them being that the best way to read him was through his eyes. While he'd trained his body to betray his actual thoughts, his eyes would – from time to time – give away some of what he was thinking.

She told Sango as much. "No. The way he looked at me, I could see something there, something calculating and deep. He's planning something… and I can't help but shake the feeling its gunna mean big changes."

"Good changes… or bad changes?"

She shrugged, frowning. "I don't know. Good… bad… _both_, maybe? Perhaps those aren't the right words. _Complicated_ seems more appropriate."

Sango laughed. "Kagome, you sound a bit _off_ right now. You know that, right?"

Kagome gave a quiet snort, realizing that she probably did sound a bit like a loopy old witch, muttering about odd _hunches_ and _feelings_.

'My spidey-senses are tingling,' she joked to herself with a wry chuckle.

The young brunette threw an arm over her shoulder, assuring her, "Don't worry over it too much. Whatever happens, we're all here to support one another, so it's no big deal."

The priestess smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Besides, I don't think things could get much crazier around here."

The two women laughed in agreement, totally unaware of just how wrong that assumption was.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's bored countenance belied his tumultuous thoughts, all of which revolved around the priestess, and how to resolve the situation he currently found himself in. He craved the girl, his need for her not at all diminished now that he knew her body sexually. It was confounding, to be sure, but he'd never been one to question his wants, and - at this time - he wanted the miko.<p>

Yet, as she'd said, problems were sure to arise if he simply showed up unannounced, without any way to know whether she was available or not. The thought of seeking her out only to be turned down left a sour taste in his mouth. That _would not do_. There had to be some way of managing this irritating gap between the groups.

Then, a thought struck him. Wouldn't the simplest solution be to _remove_ said gap altogether? Of course! It was so obvious!

Certainly there were downfalls to the idea… err, down_fall_ (dealing with his annoying half-sibling), but it would eliminate the dilemma entirely. Not only would it erase the chance of rejection due to an ill-timed arrival, but it also meant he would have limitless access to the girl! Her body would be his for the taking each and every night if he so chose!

The thought made his pulse quicken, his lust stirring at the thought of bedding the wench on a regular basis. The primal creature within him rumbled its anticipation.

He wondered idly if he should be concerned by the strength of his need for the priestess, but quickly pushed the notion away. It was likely the novelty that had his interest piqued – he'd never bedded a human woman before, and the allure of her mortal fragility called to the beast within him. He could easily crush such a delicate creature, capture and dominate her effortlessly. Yet, she was also a miko, her purity a danger that youkai could not ignore. The opposing natures of this female – her weakness and her undeniable strength – made for a strangely appealing combination, a sort of taboo that stirred his lust like nothing he'd ever experienced.

He stood, eyes befalling Jaken as the imp straightened and awaited his orders.

"Fetch Rin; we are departing."

"Ai, milord! Right away!"

The daiyoukai expanded his senses, searching for the unmistakable cluster of mismatched auras. They had not moved far since he'd approached the day before, and he calculated they could reach them by nightfall if they flew.

His thoughts turned to his brother momentarily. The fool would no doubt cause an upstart when his intent became clear, but it mattered little. His presence within their group would be beneficial in the hunting of Naraku, after all, and no matter how much the hanyou disputed it, he knew the girl would persuade him to listen to reason.

* * *

><p>It was nearing twilight when Kagome felt the approach of Sesshomaru's inimitable aura, eyes lifting to the darkening sky with a gasp of surprise and recognition.<p>

Inuyasha growled, leaping from his perch among the higher branches of a nearby tree as he became aware of his brother's imminent arrival. He'd not smelled him at all, the direction of the wind carrying his scent away from their position. The sudden awareness of his brother's nearness had soured his serene mood instantly.

Miroku pushed himself to his feet, moving in alongside Kagome as he observed in a sly tone, "Back again already?"

The miko blushed, glaring at him from the corner of her eye. He merely offered a smile that was too innocent to be genuine, shrugging his shoulders as he continued forward to stop next to Inuyasha, who was practically shaking with agitation.

"Calm down, my friend."

"I'll calm down after that rotten prick leaves," he growled back, eyes narrowing in the direction said prick was approaching from.

Kagome really hoped this wasn't going to be a repeat of last time. It had been little over a day since she'd last seen him - since she'd chastised him about popping in unannounced.

'He wouldn't do that just to spite me,' she told herself, though a heavy dose of doubt followed the thought. He was just arrogant enough to do it, and if that was the case, he was in for a rude awakening. Kagome had no reservations about giving him the cold shoulder for that kind of disrespectful behavior.

She put on her most impressive scowl, displeasure apparent as she searched the sky for the haughty daiyoukai. When she caught sight of him, however, her ire swiftly vanished. The pale inu had brought his entourage, which meant this was most definitely more than a pit-stop.

Cloud dissipating, Sesshomaru touched down in the encampment without a sound, though the same could not be said for Ah-Un and their boisterous passengers. Rin squealed in delight as she clambered off the dragon's back, Jaken squawking angrily at her to behave herself.

Kagome called a cheery 'hello' to the energetic young girl, receiving her with a warm hug. Shippou was quick to engage Sesshomaru's bright-eyed ward, tugging her away from the group to show off his latest magic trick.

Inuyasha – ever the polite one – chose to forego greetings altogether, snapping brusquely, "What are you up to, asshole?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome protested, jerking her thumb pointedly toward the children when he looked her way.

He snorted in response, tucking his hands into his sleeves as he growled, "Whatever!"

Miroku took a slow step forward, free hand open in a peaceful gesture. "Lord Sesshomaru, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

The daiyoukai gave the monk a sidelong glance - a brief, appraising sweep of his eyes – before turning his attention to the miko. "I have come to propose a union of our two factions."

"Aw, hell no!" the hanyou all but screamed, claws instantly fastening around the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

Ignoring his irrational sibling's outburst, Sesshomaru continued, "It is the most plausible course of action; combining our efforts in the hunting of Naraku will undoubtedly expedite the process."

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha snarled, stepping closer to his older brother. "This ain't got nuthin' to do with Naraku!"

Miroku cleared his throat, reaching out to lay a hand on the hanyou's red-clad shoulder. "Perhaps we should take a mome-"

"No!" he bristled, shrugging out from under the placating touch. "If he actually felt that way, why the hell didn't he come to us before? We've been hunting Naraku for a _long time_! You think it's a coincidence that he's only now taken an interest in helping us? No way! I call bullshit!"

Uncaring of the cold glare the daiyoukai was giving him, the half-breed stomped forward, stopping just shy of touching the taller youkai. Ears flattened, head craned back, he jabbed a finger into Sesshomaru's armored chest. "I _know _what you're doin', you ass! You're here so you can take advantage of this _thing _you've got goin' on!"

"_Inuyasha!_" Kagome hissed again, mortified.

The daiyoukai ignored the grubby, clawed finger that assaulted his person, seemingly unfazed by the accusation. "The most important matter is that we find the vile hanyou and end him. Any other benefits that may be reaped from this joining are inconsequential."

The priestess almost choked. "_Sesshomaru!_"

"You ain't joining, and that's that!" Inuyasha barked.

Eyes narrowing in a menacing fashion, he responded, "I insist."

"Well, 'insist' away, but it's not gunna do you any good! I said 'no', so the answer is no!"

The daiyoukai gave an impatient huff, pushing his detestable brother away from him as he goaded, "As though you could stop me, fool."

That was all Inuyasha needed to fly completely off the handle, sword blazing to life as he charged the stone-faced demon lord.

Kagome gasped in horror as a fight broke out in the small encampment, quickly ushering the children a safe distance away from the confrontation. She watched with panic as Inuyasha slashed madly with his gigantic fang, Sesshomaru dodging effortlessly and retaliating with a series of provoking slaps and punches. She could tell he wasn't actually trying to hurt his brother, but if the two of them didn't cool down, they would tear apart the camp with their foolishness.

Hoping they were not too far gone to notice her, she darted into the fray, closing her eyes and throwing her arms up as she shouted for them to stop. When the ruckus ceased, she peered through one eye to find Inuyasha glaring at her, the tip of his sword poised not but a foot from her face. Heaving a deep sigh of relief, she lowered her arms and straightened, returning the glare with fervor.

"What the hell do you think yer doin', crazy wench!" the hanyou shouted, lowering his weapon.

Hands on her hips, she told him, "I'm putting an end to this childish behavior. You two are worse than a couple of catty teenage girls!"

Sesshomaru quashed the desire to respond to the offensive comparison, letting the miko speak her piece.

"I know you two don't get along," Kagome began, ignoring Inuyasha's mumbled comment. "However, you need to put that aside and think about this logically. He would be a big help for our next encounter with Naraku."

"I don't need his help! We're doin' just fine hunting that bastard on our own!" the hanyou insisted, crossing his arms and lifting a lip in distaste, as though the notion alone made him feel ill.

"Clearly," said Sesshomaru snidely.

The dog-eared male bristled, snapping back, "Yeah, well I don't see Naraku's blood staining your claws either, asshole! So shut it!"

"Guys!" Kagome barked, trying to bring back some semblance of calm to their group. She gave a grateful breath when neither spoke up, focusing once more on her agitated friend with a pleading expression.

"You're a great fighter, Inu, no one can dispute that," she placated, hoping he could get over his stubbornness and see the light of reason. "But don't you think it would be silly of us to refuse an offer of help? The more people that get in on this the better! Even one extra person could mean the difference between us finally stopping Naraku and having him slip through our fingers again!"

Scowling, Inuyasha turned away, hating it when she used that look on him.

"Please, Inu?"

Grumbling, he threw his hands up in resignation. "Fine, fine! He can do whatever the hell he wants, but I'm not talkin' to him! I'm not even gunna acknowledge his presence!"

"That would be most preferable," Sesshomaru said with a nod.

"Shut up!"

"Breaking your promise so soon, half-breed?"

"That's enough!" yelled the frustrated priestess. Pointing a finger at Inuyasha, she told him, "You behave yourself! Tone down all the potty language; I don't want you tainting Rin's young mind with that garbage."

He was about to say something, but she ignored him, turning her back on him to address the daiyoukai. "You need to behave yourself too. If you want this thing to work, you'd better stop egging him on. He might be overly brash, but _you _are the instigator in a lot of these little spats."

Allayed of her concerns for the moment, the miko left the two males to see to Rin, offering the young girl some of the leftovers from their dinner.

The brothers glared disdainfully at one another for a moment, each willing the other to stand down first. Inuyasha sneered, and Sesshomaru quirked a brow, unmoving as the hanyou growled his displeasure. Finally, after a short eternity, the dog-eared male gave a frustrated huff and rolled his eyes, stomping past his unflappable sibling while pointedly ignoring his smug hum.

Sesshomaru's gaze turned to the miko, who – sensing his stare – glanced back over her shoulder at him, a faint blush painting her cheeks as she caught his gaze. He'd originally planned on stealing her away shortly after his group had settled in, but decided against it; his spat with Inuyasha had ruined the mood. There was always tomorrow… or the next day, or the day after that. He hid a satisfied smirk at the notion, thinking this was most definitely the best solution to his little dilemma.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Old Dogs, New Tricks

"Se-Sessho-maru, I-I can't… anymore," Kagome panted, feeling like she would pass out any moment. Behind her, the daiyoukai continued pumping vigorously, ignoring her admission – much to the miko's annoyance. She'd lost track of how many times she'd climaxed, but it was getting to that point where she felt like a boneless mess. She wished he would hurry up and finish!

Her trembling arms couldn't hold her up anymore, and she slouched forward onto her elbows, head drooping in complete exhaustion. Something sharp stabbed into her forearm, and she hissed in pain and frustration.

Whether it was the sound or the smell of her blood that made him notice her discomfort she didn't know, but an instant after she'd been jabbed he reached forward and took hold of her wrist, pulling her arm back toward him. He leaned forward, hot tongue laving the small cut near her elbow, before taking up her other wrist and lifting it the same way, holding her suspended from the ground. The angle he had her arms stretched at was a bit uncomfortable, but it was still better than scraping her skin on the prickly forest floor.

His thrusts became harder, faster, the thick length of him deep inside stirring the beginnings of pleasure once more, the sensation a languorous creep toward completion. She almost cried out in frustration, not certain she'd be able to stay conscious for _another _orgasm.

Luckily she didn't have to try, the large inu behind her seizing up with a deafening snarl. She felt his warmth pour into her, fill her up so completely that it dripped down between her thighs and all over the ground.

They stayed that way only until Sesshomaru was able to regain his wits and slide slowly out of her. He released her arms, circling one of his around her waist and hauling her up with him as he stood. She stumbled, and he steadied her, waiting until she looked able enough to support herself. When he was certain she wouldn't fall over, he moved to retrieve his discarded articles of clothing… and hers.

She blinked at him as she accepted the proffered clothing, somewhat surprised. Usually he just left her to her own devices once they were finished. 'But that was before he started travelling with us,' she reminded herself. 'It would be a bit odd if he just went back to camp… alone. Yeah, that would be awkward.'

The muscles in her shoulders protested as she pulled on her shirt, making her wince. Sesshomaru was hovering over her in an instant, and she gave a violent start. "Gah!"

"I have hurt you?" he queried, staring down at her.

She shook her head. "No, no, it's fine, really. They're a bit sore, but no serious damage. I'm just not used to stretching them at that angle… that's all."

He considered her for a moment, and then said, "I shall abstain from doing it again in the future."

"Uhhh… thanks?" she stammered dumbly, thoroughly floored. He'd done a few polite things here and there that caught her off guard, but he seemed far more attentive now. Kagome decided she could get used to this new, _considerate _Sesshomaru.

He finished dressing long before she did, but waited without complaint while she cleaned herself up and pulled the knots from her hair. It was quite late already – the sun having disappeared a scant few minutes ago, so she decided to wait until morning to bathe. Right now, she just wanted to sleep.

She approached the daiyoukai with a smile, telling him, "I'm ready. Thanks for waiting."

"Hn."

Kagome could've laughed at the predictable response, shaking her head as she followed him back to camp. She felt the barrier he'd put up dissipate, and wondered briefly how he was able to keep such an efficient shield up while they were… _busy_. She knew she certainly wouldn't be able to maintain it when she was that preoccupied.

'Let's not forget who we're talking about,' she reminded herself. 'It's likely that he mastered barriers when he was just a little kid.'

She peered in silent admiration at the daiyoukai's broad back, thinking that he was quite an impressive specimen. Not for the first time, she wondered how she was so lucky to have gained his interest. His status, raw power, and immaculate beauty undoubtedly gained him the attention of any female he crossed paths with, so why her?

'I guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth,' she thought wryly as her eyes roamed his tall, masculine physique. 'For whatever reason, he's all mine right now, and I shouldn't waste any of that precious time speculating.'

Sesshomaru could feel the priestess gazing at him, could smell the slight spice in her scent. He glanced back over his shoulder at her with a smug light in his eye. Locking gazes with the girl, he told her, "If you do not desist, miko, our trip back to the encampment will surely be delayed."

Blushing, Kagome lowered her eyes. As much as she liked her private time with the inu youkai, she didn't think she could handle another go right now. She could barely walk as it was; she imagined she'd be about as lively as a sack of potatoes if he followed through with his threat.

Sesshomaru seemed to sense her fatigue, informing her, "We are not far."

Barely a minute after he'd spoken she could hear the welcoming crackle of the campfire, a heartening sound to the tired priestess. As they entered the ring of light cast by the flames, she found the children already sleeping, along with Sesshomaru's retainer and the two-headed dragon steed. She was eager to join them in the land of dreams.

Her hopes of a quick and peaceful departure to bed were shattered almost instantly; Inuyasha taking one sniff in her direction and going off like a box of lit fireworks.

"Oi! You two didn't think to take a bath before you came back, reekin' of each other! It's makin' me sick!"

Kagome frowned. "Hush, you'll wake everyone! I'm _sorry_! It was getting late, so I figured it could wait until morning!"

"Well it can't! Turn y'er asses around and go wash off, before you make me puke!" the hanyou bellowed, disregarding her warning.

The children grumbled, shifting in their sleep.

The priestess glowered. "It can wait! It's not that big of a deal!"

"No it can't wait!"

"Don't push me, Inuyasha, or so help me-"

"You'll what? Sit me? Go ahead!"

"If you don't shut up about it I'll _never_ bring you ramen again! _Not EVER_!" she hissed.

Not only did he shut up, but he turned paler than a sheet, eyes widening and mouth hanging open as though she'd just uttered the most horrifying words imaginable. "Y-You wouldn't…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Try me."

He swallowed.

"We're all in this together now," she told Inuyasha, pointing a finger in his direction. "I don't want you starting a fight about every little thing!"

He lowered his head, ears back, and gave a begrudging nod.

Sango and Miroku watched with a sort of bewildered fascination, never having witnessed Inuyasha give in so easily before.

Kagome turned, catching the smirk on Sesshomaru's face. "You… you wipe that smile right off your face, or you're in the doghouse!"

He kept on smiling, lifting a brow in amusement as he repeated, "Doghouse?"

"Yes. It's a term that means punishment for bad behavior, and in your case it'll mean no more 'fun-time' for a while!"

The smile was gone.

Nodding, Kagome, move to her bedroll and wiggled inside, sighing quite happily when silence reigned.

She peered through sleepy eyes at the slayer and monk, who were staring in astonishment. Smiling, she said with a shrug, "They can both be quite reasonable if you know how to deal with them."

The monk grinned crookedly. "You mean, if you have all the leverage?"

Kagome shrugged again as she closed her eyes. "Same difference."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Top Priority

"Everyone up!"

Not unused to these impromptu, middle-of-the-night wakeup calls, Kagome rolled from her sleeping bag and grabbed hold of her bow, slinging her quiver over her shoulder as she tried to pinpoint the cause of Inuyasha's distress. An unfamiliar, malicious demon aura was descending upon them, and she looked up just in time to see dark wings appear through the blackness.

The creature smashed through the overhanging canopy, the group scattering to avoid the splintered branches that rained down upon them. When the youkai landed in the center of the encampment, it wasted no time in locating Kagome, its dark head swiveling in her direction as the jewel shard in the center of its chest pulsed with black light.

Sango, unable to utilize Hiraikotsu in such a cramped space, unsheathed her sword and charged the beast from behind. She hadn't made it more than five feet before the large youkai turned, dark, massive wings snapping out to unleash a powerful gust that swept her from her feet and sent her sailing through the air.

Miroku called out in alarm and leapt to intercept her, grunting when her body collided with his and sent them both crashing to the ground.

Before the demon could once again seek out the object of its desire, Inuyasha was upon it, burying a transformed fang deep into its left shoulder. The fowl screamed in outrage, giving a great, shuddering shake that dislodged him from its back. It craned its long neck backward to snap at him with its razor-edged beak, squawking in pain when he dodged and drove his fist into its eye.

The gigantic bird reeled back, shrieking horridly, but when Inuyasha made to attack again, it batted him aside with a swipe of its still functioning wing. Calling upon the borrowed power of the Shikon, it sealed the gaping wound on its shoulder, wasting no further time in going after the priestess.

Kagome, by this point, stood at the ready, bow and arrow in hand, waiting for her opportunity to fire. When the demon knocked Inuyasha aside and came barreling after her, she found her opening. Nocking the feathered projectile, she pulled it taut and… cried out at the unexpected stab of pain that shot through her arm.

Losing her grip on the arrow before she had a chance to properly line up the shot, she watched in dismay as it sailed harmlessly past the bird's head and embedded itself into a tree. She hadn't even a second to defend herself before the creature was upon her, shoving her harshly to the ground with its foot. Her head bounced off the dirt, and the world went black.

The group cried out as they watched the huge fowl take to the air, their friend hanging limply from its claws.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed, unable to follow its swift ascent.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had no such limitations. He took off after his prey with a graceful bound, gaze zeroing in on the female cradled precariously in the bird's big talons. She was still unconscious, and he could smell the slightest traces of her blood.

Eyes narrowing, he called forth his dokkasou, feeling the glands beneath his claws swell with deadly, corrosive poison.

Her world was slowly coming back into focus, the annoying throb at the back of her head forcing her awake. As she came to she noticed two things. Firstly, she was upside down, and secondly, she was not on the ground, where she was supposed to be, but rather a hundred feet or so above it.

She screamed.

Now, it wasn't the height that bothered her. No, no, she'd grown quite used to it during her travels with Inuyasha. However, she was not with Inuyasha, something she was instantly aware of due to the fact that she could _see _him… well, she could see the small red dot down below that matched his fire rat haori. Which meant only one thing… she'd been captured… again. How embarrassing.

Frowning, she lifted her head to look at the creature that had spirited her away, fully prepared to roast the black-feathered-fowl.

Her powers were not required, however, as the gigantic bird's head was shorn cleanly from its body only a second later. The talons that encircled her loosened, and she slid out, freefalling toward the forest floor. She wasn't concerned; someone always caught her.

And someone did indeed catch her, though it was not the someone she'd expected. Not Sango or Miroku astride Kirara, not Shippou in his bubble form, and not her usual knight in shining armor. When she locked eyes with her savior, she couldn't help the surprised utterance that slipped from her lips.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

The daiyoukai quirked a pale brow, shifting her more securely against his chest as he began his leisurely descent.

She could see the rest of the group gathering around the bird's fallen, twitching corpse. Cupping her hands, she called out, "It's in the chest cavity!"

Sesshomaru winced at the sudden shout, and she gave a sheepish chuckle. Shrugging, she offered a small apology, which he responded to with a minute nod of the head. By the time they landed, Inuyasha was already burying his sword into the dead youkai's breast.

Slipping from the inu Lord's grasp when they touched down, she approached the carcass, grimacing when her friend tore his sword from the body with a sickening squelch. Bending over, she sought out the glimmering shard and plucked it from the dark, bloodied flesh, nodding in satisfaction when it lightened instantly. She tucked it away with the others.

"Are you okay, Kagome?! I can smell your blood!" Shippou cried as he ran to her. "I was worried!"

Patting the distraught kit on the head, she assured him, "I'm alright, just a little bump."

Rin scrambled up alongside her, reaching out to take her hand. "I'm glad you are alright."

Giving the small appendage a comforting squeeze, she laughed, "It'd take a lot more than that to stop me!"

"Yeah, so what happened to stop your arm back there?" Inuyasha cut in, sheathing Tetsusaiga.

The miko frowned, lifting a hand to her shoulder. She rotated it slowly, wincing when it stretched too far. "Its… pretty tender; I guess I overextended it."

Pivoting back to her rescuer, she smiled. "Thank you for taking care of that bird, and for catching me."

His expression tightened, and she took an uncertain step back when he approached her suddenly. When his large, clawed hand took hold of her wrist and very gently lifted her arm, she could only stare in askance at the tall demon, unsure of what exactly he was doing. He pushed said limb backward, and the sore ligaments in her shoulder cried out in protest.

He must have noticed her discomfort, releasing the arm immediately.

"I am the cause of your injury," he stated tersely, his expression tight. A small pang of guilt welled up in his chest. How could he have been so careless?

Kagome blinked in astonishment, thinking he looked somewhat ashamed. She'd never seen him look like that before.

"It's alright; it'll get better," she told him, stroking his arm forgivingly.

"The hell it is!" Inuyasha shouted, overhearing the entire conversation quite clearly. He bounded up beside the pair, lifting his lip in a sneer at his elder sibling. Shoving a clawed finger in the daiyoukai's face, he said, "Whatever the hell you did to hurt Kagome ain't happenin' again! She needs to be able to protect herself and the jewel, and she can't do that if you're acting like a careless asshole!"

Shaking her head, Kagome insisted, "Its fine, Inuyasha, he never-"

"No, it's not fine, Kagome!" he cut her off, still glowering at his brother. "If you hurt her one more time, you're out of the group!"

A collective gasp followed the statement, and Sesshomaru – while he said nothing – lifted both brows minimally at the proclamation.

"That isn't your choice to make, Inuyasha!" Kagome told him.

Head swiveling to look back at the miko, he responded gruffly, "_Yes_, it is! I allowed him into _my _pack because it was supposed to be beneficial in the hunting of Naraku! How the hell is he helping us by hurting you?! You're the only one who can track and purify the jewel shards! Without you, we wouldn't have a hope in hell of getting _anywhere_!"

The priestess was speechless. Had he really just said that?

Facing Sesshomaru again, he stated fiercely, "If this happens one more time, I'll _make _you leave. I might have to rip yer stupid face off to do it, but I will!"

Kagome didn't think she'd ever heard Inuyasha sound so concerned over her wellbeing. Certainly she'd seen him worried, but never anything like this. He was starting to sound pretty reckless, and she hoped dearly that Sesshomaru didn't skin him alive for speaking to him in such a way.

"How dare you, you worthless hanyou!" Jaken shrieked, green face contorted in outrage.

"Enough."

The soft utterance from his Lord had the little demon deflating instantly, his form hunching as he gazed submissively at the pale inu.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to spare him a glance. He observed his brother, somewhat annoyed by the whelp's audacity, yet equally impressed by his courage. In the end, respect won out.

"I had no intention of hurting the miko. You needn't worry; I'll take more care with her in the future."

Kagome's eyes bulged. That was pretty darn close to an apology, at least for Sesshomaru. Was there no end to her surprise tonight?

Inuyasha was somewhat astonished as well, having expected his brother to strike out at him. He'd not anticipated this civil response. Blinking owlishly, he stammered, "Uh… good. Y-yeah! Make sure you do!"

Turning to the miko, Sesshomaru announced, "I am accountable for your inability to properly defend yourself, therefore, the responsibility of ensuring your safety falls to me."

"Fat chance; I'm her protector!" Inuyasha piped in.

The daiyoukai gave an elegant, one-shouldered shrug. "Several guardians could be beneficial, considering the frequency in which she is in danger."

Considering it for a moment, Inuyasha nodded. "I suppose yer right."

Kagome tipped her head back, squinting into the darkness.

"What're you doin'?" Inuyasha asked, taking note of her strange behavior.

"I'm checking to see if the sky is falling," she responded seriously. "You and your brother are agreeing on things now, so the world must be getting ready to come crashing down around us."

Blowing a flustered raspberry, the hanyou turned and stomped past her, heading back toward the dishevelled encampment. "Whatever! Let's get back to camp and clean up that mess so you wimpy humans can get back to sleep. Don't need you slowing us down tomorrow."

Kagome laughed, following after the flushing hanyou without a word. He was too cute when he was embarrassed. Sesshomaru stepped into stride beside her, his countenance still stony.

"This one gives his word, no harm will befall you again, by my hand or otherwise."

Sighing, she leaned over and nudged him with her shoulder. "I know you didn't do it on purpose. It's easy to get carried away in… the heat of the moment."

"Regardless, you have my protection henceforth."

Smiling, she gave in. "Aright, alright! Protect all you like. Like you said, I'm sure it couldn't hurt."

Kagome decided that - giant demon bird aside - this was a pretty good night for all of them. It was almost like they were slowly becoming one big group, rather than two groups that were travelling together. Also, knowing she was among his top priorities made her feel kind of giddy, though she knew he was likely only doing it to right the supposed 'wrongs' he'd committed against her. Still, his proclamation certainly made her _feel_ safer. After all, who in their right mind would stand against Sesshomaru?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

True to His Word

Despite the interruption that night, their morning routine carried on as usual. The small group rose with the sun, exchanging pleasantries over a breakfast of oatmeal – courtesy of Kagome.

Sesshomaru, forgoing the offer, chose instead to hunt. It was during his absence, as they packed up camp, that Sango approached. Sliding up alongside her friend, the slayer picked up the dishes Kagome had been cleaning, stacking them neatly together.

"So," she began, breaking the amiable silence. "Quite a night, huh?"

Smiling, Kagome gave a little nod. "It certainly was eventful. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, good," the slayer replied, gaze drifting slyly toward the blue-eyed priestess. "And you? How are _you _feeling?"

Noting the suggestive tone, Kagome quirked a brow, grinning as she asked, "Okay, what's up with you? What are you getting at?"

Sango shrugged with an air of false nonchalance, and Kagome laughed outright at the attempt. Laughing along with her, the taijiya elucidated, "What I mean is, Miroku and I couldn't help but notice your exchange with the demon lord last night."

Black brows beetled. "Exchange? What exchange? I was just thanking him for saving me. I would have done the same for any one of you."

The slayer gave her a disbelieving look. "Really? So, if I had saved you, you would have stroked my arm suggestively?"

"I didn't _stroke_ him!" the miko hissed, blushing furiously. What was her friend talking about?

"Sure you did. Just like this." She ran her fingers lightly down the priestess' arm, causing the girl to shiver in response.

Flabbergasted, Kagome stammered, "Y-You're nuts! I'd never-"

Sango's disbelieving look silenced her mid-sentence.

Actually, now that she thought about it, the contact did seem a little… familiar. Perhaps _too_ familiar, but… he hadn't said anything.

"Do you think he's upset about it?" she wondered aloud.

The cinnamon-eyed woman laughed. "He didn't seem very upset to me."

Kagome blinked in confused astonishment. Why had she done that? She knew Sesshomaru wasn't the type to appreciate those kinds of forward gestures. He'd made it quite clear that they were sexual partners and nothing more, and she'd fully understood that when she'd agreed to the arrangement… so why had she done it?

"Should I apologise to him?" she asked her friend.

Sango shook her head. "I don't think you should worry about it, Kagome. If you did something that bothered him, don't you think he would have mentioned it?"

That was true; Sesshomaru wasn't the type to keep quite if he didn't like something, and he hadn't protested at the time. So, what did that mean? Where they really getting that comfortable with one another?

Sango seemed to think there was something romantic going on between them, which was absolutely _insane_. They were having sex, sure, but sex had to do with physical attraction, not affection. There was _no way _she'd let herself fall for that egomaniac! He was gorgeous, certainly, but he was also arrogant, stuffy, infuriating, and even cruel at times!

_Yes_, he had been acting a little more considerate as of late, and _yes_, that did make him a little easier to tolerate, but that didn't mean she loved him!

'In love with Sesshomaru, yeah right,' Kagome scoffed. 'Like that's ever going to happen.'

Then, without warning, her brain promptly pondered something that derailed her unwavering certainty in a heartbeat.

'Does _he_ care about _me_?'

He really wasn't the kind of guy to let things like that slide. If he had been averse to it, he would have mentioned it… right? So, could it be possible… was there something forming between them? Something that was occurring so gradually, so _naturally_, that neither of them noticed?

She shook her head violently. 'Nope! No way! Ridiculous! Not even gunna go there!'

Kagome frowned as she tried to push the nonsensical thoughts away, stuffing the dishes into her bag with more force than necessary. She was so busy trying _not _to think about him in that way, she remained completely unaware of the golden eyes transfixed on her through the trees.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru considered the slayer's words carefully, gaze never leaving the form of his human lover.<p>

_Lover_… was that all? As much as he'd love to deny it, he knew the taijiya's words held a measure of truth. Kagome _had _touched him quite familiarly. She'd caressed him, even brushed herself briefly against his arm afterward… and he'd let her. When she'd done it, it hadn't felt intrusive or wrong; he hadn't even taken note. _Was _he growing comfortable with the miko?

Had it been anyone else, he would have quickly and efficiently removed the offending limbs without hesitance… or at least lashed out verbally. Yet, when Kagome did it… it hadn't bothered him in the slightest. It was _pleasant_, even.

'What is she to me?' he wondered, eyes roving her slight figure as she bent to roll her bedding. Even now her tiny, fragile mortal body stirred the fires of his longing. There was no denying the desire he felt for her. To this day, long after their arrangement had been struck, he found himself beguiled. His familiarity with her body had not diminished his lust in the slightest, quite the opposite in fact. The more he lay with her, the more he desired to continue doing so.

Yet, he certainly didn't love her. She was entertaining, to be sure, but she was most definitely not suited to his tastes. Not an ounce of poise, stubborn as they come, far too talkative… no, not suited to his tastes at all.

So, then, what category did she fall into? Where did she sit in his life that he allowed her so much freedom with his person? Rin, also, he allowed similar liberties, but Rin and Kagome were not the same. What did that make the miko?

She was not an enemy, nor was she a _reluctant_ ally, as she'd once been. His underlings he mostly ignored, calling upon them only when needed, and other highborn youkai he either regarded with annoyance or indifference, as they tended to be quite insufferable. He had few _companions_, and she didn't really fit into that category either. So… where did_ she _stand in his life? The demon lord had lovers before, but none of them had ever been allowed the liberties she'd took with his person last night.

Obviously he felt some form of concern for her wellbeing as well, the guilt he'd felt upon realizing he'd unintentionally injured her was proof enough of that. His instinct to protect her was strong, and it wasn't merely a matter of obligation. The idea of the girl getting hurt unsettled him, left something unfamiliar and unpleasant stirring in his chest. He dared say he would be… _upset_ if the girl were to perish.

Still, that did not bring him any closer to answering his question - _what is she to me?_

The group was ready to go, he noted, stepping from the shadow of the trees and into their midst. He would continue to ponder the conundrum at another time, but for now, they needed to head out, and he had to be alert. If he was to safeguard the priestess, Sesshomaru would need every ounce of his concentration. Knowing her, she would likely trip and impale herself on a jutting root if he wasn't there to catch her. He was certainly going to have his work cut out for him today.

* * *

><p>"This is as good a place as any!" Inuyasha called over his shoulder, bringing the small group of travellers to a halt. They spread out throughout the small glade, each falling into their own routine.<p>

It had been a productive day, no encounters with shard seeking demons, no attacks by Naraku's minions, no interruptions - just pure progress. Early that morning Kagome had picked up the familiar flicker of a jewel shard, and they'd been following it steadily since. If they kept up this pace, they would be able to reach its location within a few days.

"Any activity?" Sango asked the miko as she helped her set up the fire pit.

Kagome paused briefly, focusing on the ever-present tug of the shard. She shook her head. "Nope, still stationary. Whatever or whoever has it seems pretty content to stay right where they are."

"Do you think it could be Naraku?"

She frowned, lips pursing. "No, this piece doesn't feel that large, but I wouldn't rule him out completely. It could be a trap he's laid for us."

The slayer nodded, replying, "We'll have to stay on our toes."

Kagome nodded in agreement, standing and brushing her hands off on her pants. "I'm going to grab some firewood."

As she began picking her way through the brush, searching for suitable kindling and branches, she felt her self-proclaimed guardian trail along dutifully behind her. She could've rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness, the daiyoukai hovering continuously since this morning. She knew he took his duties seriously, but really… he acted like she would spontaneously combust if he wasn't in the immediate vicinity.

At that precise moment gravity deemed it necessary to make a fool of her, the rock she was perched on unusually smooth and, therefore, slippery. Ankle twisting, she pitched sideways, the small armload of branches she'd collected flying everywhere as she attempted to catch herself.

An arm wound swiftly about her waist, halting her untimely tumble. Swallowing her humiliation, she peered back at her savior, noting with mild irritation the barely veiled amusement shining in his golden eyes.

"I am rather impressed, miko. I had surmised you wouldn't last nearly as long."

Huffing, the priestess detangled herself from his strong grip, insisting, "I'm not _that _clumsy."

He gave her a disbelieving look, but said nothing, instead moving past her and further into the woods.

"Come," he instructed.

Sighing, Kagome followed after him, eyeing the path she travelled warily. The last thing she wanted was to fall again.

As they continued on further and further into the forest, she came to the understanding that Sesshomaru's intentions had nothing to do with gathering wood, her heart fluttering in anticipation at what was sure to come. When Sesshomaru stopped, turning toward her in a graceful pivot, she couldn't help the way her insides quivered, thighs clenching at the warmth that pooled low in her belly. The daiyoukai's eyes flashed, and a moment later she could feel his barrier assimilating around them.

He moved swiftly, capturing her in his arms in the blink of an eye. She gasped in surprise, and he wasted not a moment, stealing a kiss from her breathless lips.

Kagome moaned in pleasurable surrender when his tongue swept skillfully into her mouth, caressing hers for one blissful moment before withdrawing, his sharp teeth latching onto her lip. His large, warm hands sunk into her cool, raven locks, cradling her head as it tilted back. One trailed fleetingly to her neck, claws tracing her hammering pulse before dipping to the cleft of her breasts.

She gasped sweetly when he pinched a puckered nipple through her clothing, hips rocking against nothing, seeking his heat - his hardness. His leg surged forward, up between her thighs to press firmly against her womanhood.

Kagome shuddered at the delicious pressure, melting against the hard lines of her lover's body as he gathered her more closely to his person. His wide palm cupped her pert behind, pushing her against him while lifting her simultaneously. Her sex slid deliciously along his muscular thigh, her legs lifting to curl around his waist.

Small hands gripped his shoulders fiercely as he continued to plunder her mouth, her lovely blue eyes screwed shut as he assaulted her senses with pleasure, one hand kneading the firm flesh of her posterior while the other toyed with her nipples, switching languidly between the two.

Panting as she pulled away, the miko pleaded, "Please, I need more."

A deep growl rumbled from his throat, and the daiyoukai placed her back on her feet, peeling off layers of clothing until she stood bare before him. Her skin flushed beneath his hungry gaze as it roved her trembling form, from the smooth, slender column of her neck to the tips of her tiny, pink toes.

Slowly, deliberately, the demon lord removed his own clothing, leaving only his hakama. Kagome's eyes caressed his lean form, stopping at the obstructive waistline with a small 'hmph' and a glower. Her fingers trailed over his abdominals, hooking down to snag the pesky garment and divest him of it, but the daiyoukai would have none of that. Snatching her wrists, he sent her a chastising look, withholding a smirk at her crestfallen expression.

Releasing her, he slid his hands over her smooth hips, claws pricking her skin as he cupped her pert rear. Pulling her gently but firmly along, he knelt, arranging himself on the ground and settling her in his lap.

Humming appreciatively as the scent of her arousal wafted up to his nose, Sesshomaru's hungry gaze slipped down the priestess' pale body, over heaving breasts and past her slim waist, down to the apex of her parted thighs. Spread open as she was, there was nothing to obstruct his view of her ripe flesh, her sex wet and throbbing for his attentions. A long finger slipped between her slick folds, up and over her aching pearl. She gasped, shuddered – arching beautifully for him. He bent his head, sucking the tip of an up-thrust breast into his hot mouth.

Kagome writhed wantonly in the demon's lap, hissing when his sharp teeth scraped pleasurably against her nipple. His wicked fingers were wreaking havoc on her overly sensitive clit, circling it with a slowness that had her whimpering.

Pressing his palm hard against her dripping sex, the daiyoukai demanded of her, "Tell me what you want."

"I want you," the priestess responded without hesitation, blue eyes beseeching as she gazed up at him in passionate abandon. "I want _all of you_."

Something strange throbbed in his chest at those words, but Sesshomaru ignored it, focusing instead on his desire for the receptive female sitting astride him. Reaching down, he untied his sash, freeing his arousal from its confines. Wasting no time, he pressed the thick head against her welcoming heat, pushing into her with a firm thrust.

Kagome groaned at the feeling, satisfaction curling through her as his hardness filled her up. Her arms wound over his shoulders, nails scraping gently against hard cords of muscle. His hands cupped her backside, lifting her up the length of him and back down again. Each sure stroke sent heat stabbing through her core, the coil of pleasure tightening within her.

The demon lord's hot breath fanned against her cheek, wicked tongue tracing the rounded curve of her ear before taking it between his teeth. His hands squeezed her ass, kneading the firm flesh as he pumped vigorously into her wet heat. Her breasts ached, tightly drawn nipples sliding maddeningly against him as she rose and fell, making her arch and moan and shudder.

Kagome felt like she was drowning in a sea of sensation. She curled her arms more securely around her lover, feeling as if she were about to shatter, and he was her only anchor. Further and further she fell into the tumultuous storm of pleasure, toes curling and teeth clenching as she fought to hold it off as long as she could, but to no avail. Every deep, hard thrust pushed her closer to completion, to the pinnacle of bliss, the edge of sanity; just a few more and she would be lost.

Gasping when euphoria consumed her, the miko pressed her face into the daiyoukai's shoulder, muffling her shriek as best she could.

Sesshomaru pulled back his lips in a fearsome snarl, fangs gnashing when he felt her seize around him – hips tilting, muscles clenching, wetness enveloping his straining cock. With a bone-rattling bark of triumph, he poured his pleasure deep inside of her, steel arms wrapping around her tiny frame to hold her in place.

A moment passed in stillness, the pair remaining entangled as the high of their completion faded. Kagome – having regained her breath – shifted, knowing the daiyoukai didn't like to linger long after finishing. It was likely he would push her away if she didn't rise on her own. She made to stand, but instead of releasing her, as she'd expected Sesshomaru would, he tightened his hold on her, pulling her firmly back into his lap.

He tilted his head, nose pressing into her ruffled hair. She heard him inhale, felt his breath on her cheek. A low noise rumbled from his chest, one that almost sounded like a purr, but… that couldn't be, could it? Sesshomaru didn't _purr_. Still, it sounded… content.

Confused, Kagome asked, "Uhm, everything okay?"

He stiffened beneath her, as though he'd only just realized what he was doing. Arms unwinding, he helped her to stand, expression stern but somewhat conflicted as he pulled himself to his feet and began adjusting his clothing. She studied him for a moment, noting that he looked a little uncomfortable; it was… odd, she'd never seen him look awkward before.

Kagome turned, deciding it was nothing to think on. He likely wouldn't appreciate her staring at him. She stooped to pick up her pants from the forest floor, removing the tissue she kept in her pocket to clean herself up with.

The daiyoukai glanced fleeting at the miko's back, wondering again why he'd pulled her into an embrace. It had seemed like the right thing to do at the moment, but now, as he reflected, he found himself confounded by his own desire to keep her near.

By the time she was done dressing, Sesshomaru was ready to depart, mask of cool indifference back in place once more.

"I still need to gather some wood for the fire," she reminded him, eyes seeking out suitable branches and kindling. The demon lord strode past her, stopping at the base of a spindly looking oak. Kagome wondered briefly what he was doing, but then shrugged and went back to her task.

Sesshomaru examined the tree until he decided on the most suitable limb for his purpose, then, with a flick of his wrist, severed it neatly from the trunk.

Starting as the large branch came crashing to the ground with a thundering crack, Kagome dropped the small armload of wood she'd gathered and spun around, fully prepared to chastise the inu demon for scaring her. The words died on her tongue, however, when she noticed the oak branch, and recognized the distinct, lingering scent of Sesshomaru's acid whip.

"Oh," she said instead. "Thank you… for the help."

She approached it, nibbling her lip as she took in the size of the sheared limb. There was no way she'd be able to haul this thing back to camp!

"Do you think you could cut it into a few smaller pieces?" she queried.

The daiyoukai lifted a brow at the question, stepping past her and bending to take hold of the thickest end of the branch. Standing, he turned toward the encampment, effortlessly dragging it along behind him.

"You will not be straining yourself unnecessarily," he told her as he passed, sending her a look that clearly meant to follow.

She did, trailing along after him with a somewhat bewildered expression on her face. Fingers wringing as they walked, she called out softly, "Thanks again. You really didn't have to do this for me."

He made a small sound that was something like a snort, reminding her, "I vowed to take care of you. This Sesshomaru always holds true to his word."

She nearly tripped, just barely catching herself when his response processed. Clearing her throat awkwardly when he glanced back at her, she lowered her eyes to the ground, forcing herself to concentrate on getting back to the others without stumbling, and _not _to think too much about the implications of his words. That was a dangerous path to tread, she told herself.

'Sesshomaru is an ally and a bed partner, _nothing else_. He's just an honorable demon keeping his promise, so don't get ahead of yourself and start thinking he has feelings for you, because that's crazy.'

While Kagome didn't know it, said demon was currently trying to convince himself of the exact same thing, though his thoughts on the topic lacked the conviction they once held.

So caught up, neither one of them noticed the wasp-like creature that hovered amidst the trees, watching them depart with hellish red eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Unseen Eyes

_Reeeaaaaagghhh!_

The youkai's dying shriek was lost amid a sea of screams, body bursting in a shower of sparks. Kagome had another arrow nocked and ready even before the light from her previous attack had dimmed, aiming into the swarm and letting fly. Not many saw its approach, and few that did were able to avoid the spiraling halo of power it emitted. Dozens were felled in its path of radiant purity long before the tip found flesh, lodging into a youkai's middle and bursting like a vivid pink firework.

The creatures that narrowly escaped their deaths turned toward her, screeching as they tucked leathery wings to their sides and plummeted downward, humanoid faces contorted in fury.

Stepping back, Kagome readied another arrow and fired it into the small cluster, managing to destroy all but one with the shot. The harpy-beast dodged, swerving to and fro as it dove. Panic lanced through her when she couldn't line up a clear shot and missed it for a second time. It was nearly upon her, she realized, throat constricting in fear as it opened its wings and extended its talons toward her.

She reached back, taking hold of a fletching, when the demon suddenly vanished. A sickening squelch drew her startled gaze to her left, where the creature lay sprawled in two halves on the ground. Sesshomaru landed gracefully on her right, flicking blood from the tip of his sword.

Straightening, she threw him a grateful smile before looking back toward the throng, noting the majority of the demons had already been dispatched. Those that remained were dispersing one by one, fleeing for their lives at the sight of so many of their brethren slain.

Grateful it was over, the priestess slung her bow over her arm, turning toward the sound of approaching footsteps.

"How are your arms holding up?" Sango inquired as she drew near.

"Well," she replied honestly, noting her friend seemed to bear little in the way of injuries.

Nodding, the taijiya continued on, moving to aid Miroku. Even from this distance, Kagome could see his arm had been wounded, though she judged it wasn't too severe. The resounding smack and the startled cry of 'pervert' only moments later reinforced the notion.

'Four seconds,' she noted with a crooked grin. 'I think he's getting worse.'

Sesshomaru hummed, stealing her attention away from the familiar scene. He looked perfect, as usual; not a hair out of place. His expression seemed somewhat troubled, however, and he looked to be assessing her.

Assuming he was simply being overprotective – as he'd been since their little accident, she informed him, "It's been a couple of days since I pulled them. I'm fine. See? All better!"

She swung her arms for emphasis, feeling little strain. The great care he had taken with her these past few days had really helped them heal nicely.

Still, he seemed bothered.

"Everything alright?"

"Your skill with the bow is sorely lacking," he replied seriously.

"What?" Kagome asked, bristling.

"You rely too heavily on luck."

"No, I don't!" she countered defensively. "I'll admit to getting lucky quite a bit, but I don't _rely _on it!"

Brows lifting, he pointed out, "The holy energy emitted from your arrows gives you a far wider range of attack, but it is no reason for you to forego proper technique. The opponents you face may not always be youkai, therefor, accuracy is a necessity. You are nowhere near as accurate you should be."

She could detect no scorn in his voice, but the words still stung. Frowning, she told him curtly, "I never had formal training; I taught myself, and I've only been doing it a handful of years. I never needed to use a bow before I came to this place, so you can't expect me to be an expert archer."

"That may be so," the daiyoukai said, "but it does not excuse the fact that you have done little in the way of training since your arrival here. Had you taken it upon yourself to acquire proper tutelage, you would be far more adept at using your weapon."

Huffing, she fired back, "Yeah, and who would teach me? We're on the move so much that I could never hope to find help from outside sources, and none of the others fight with a bow!"

Sesshomaru snorted softly. "You've never even asked, have you?"

The query made her give pause, her brows beetling in curiosity. "Asked who?"

"While your slayer friend may not specialize in your weapon of choice, she would likely have knowledge of its use. The people of such clans usually familiarise themselves with all manner of arms."

Understanding settling in, she blushed sheepishly, the thought never having occurred to her. Grumbling, she admitted, "Fine, I guess I've been a bit lazy."

The daiyoukai nodded. "Indeed, but no longer. Henceforth, I shall instruct you."

"Y-You?" she stammered, more than a little intimidated by the prospect.

Sesshomaru gave a one-shouldered shrug. "While I prefer close combat, I was schooled in long range as well."

Biting her lip, Kagome considered the offer. The idea of having Sesshomaru as an instructor was a daunting one, but it was something she knew she could greatly benefit from, and Kagome never turned down an opportunity to better herself. If he was willing to teach, she was willing to learn.

Looking up at him, she asked, "When do we start?"

The look of expectancy turned into one of approval, and he answered, "Tonight, once camp is set up."

He pivoted gracefully, moving after the others as they continued on. She followed closely behind, wondering just how much of a hard-ass he would prove to be. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

><p>"Your feet are still not positioned correctly."<p>

Withholding a whiney remark, Kagome slid her left foot slightly outward, just as he'd instructed. She really didn't see what difference an inch or two would make, but Sesshomaru was a stickler for details.

Seeming to sense the unspoken complaint, the daiyoukai reminded her, "Proper technique is imperative. The smallest error in form may result in a miss, which is not something you can afford."

Biting her tongue, she adjusted her weight, trying to remember the exact placement he'd shown her. The last thing she wanted was to start again, and she knew that – if she didn't meet his expectations – the inu would make her do just that. He'd make her run through the motions over and over until he was satisfied that she knew them by heart.

When he made no further remark, she assumed she was in the proper stance, and pulled another arrow from her quiver. Moving it into place, she drew and lifted her bow, taking aim at the circle Sesshomaru had carved into a distant maple. Holding her breath, she let her fingers go lax, and the arrow sprung free. It planted low on the weathered trunk, nowhere near the target.

Groaning in exasperation, the priestess lowered her arms, head hanging dejectedly. While her overall accuracy had improved, her grouping was still poor.

"You are being inconsistent with the placement of your hand. You must find the correct position, and remember it." Sesshomaru stepped toward her as he spoke, lifting a hand and tapping a claw against her jawline. "Consistency is the key to an accurate shot."

When he instructed her to do it again, she nearly cried.

"Again?!"

"You must repeat the steps until they become natural and you needn't think about each individual stage of the process. An expert archer needs only a few seconds to draw, aim, and fire; the act must become a single, fluid motion."

Pouting, she informed him, "That's all fine and well… in due time, but if you make me do this anymore tonight I'm going to hurt myself. So, unless you want me all rubber-armed and useless tomorrow, I suggest we call it a day."

Considering her, he reminded himself that she was only human, not the battle-hardened youkai warriors he had trained with in the past. Nodding, he watched as she heaved a grateful sigh and flopped gracelessly to the ground, lifting her quiver from her shoulder and setting her bow aside.

Kagome was so relieved to be through for the night, wanting nothing more than to rest her sore, weary limbs and tired eyes. To make matters worse she had one hell of a backache; it was seriously starting to annoy her.

'Well, you signed up for this,' she recalled. 'He's doing you a big favor, too, so don't be ungrateful.'

Large, warm hands were suddenly under her shirt, and she started at their heat.

"What are you doing?" she asked Sesshomaru as she glanced back at him.

Smoothing his palms up her spine, the daiyoukai responded, "Warming your muscles. I will not have you injured again due to my carelessness. I vowed to take care of you, and care for you I shall."

She was going to tell him this really wasn't necessary, but then his fingers found a knot in her back she hadn't even been aware of. Moaning blissfully as his long digits worked the muscle until it was loose, Kagome gave a mental shrug and allowed him to continue. She doubted he was one to dole out massages too often, and his mother-hen attitude was actually quite cute (in an annoying, overbearing sort of way).

He worked skillfully, until there wasn't a single ache left and she was little more than putty in his ever-so-capable hands. She sighed and groaned, lolling forward like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Better?" he asked, suddenly very close.

"Much," she replied, too relaxed to care about his proximity.

When his tongue slid up her ear, however, any feelings of serenity she'd been experiencing were gone, replaced by an anticipatory flutter between her thighs. Those same hands that had soothed her into a drowsy lull slipped around to cup her breasts, tweaking her nipples through her bra until she was tense and jerking, aching for him to do more.

Humming in self-satisfaction when the scent of her arousal filled his head, Sesshomaru taunted, "My, my, so quick to respond, miko. If I can succeed in training you with your bow as quickly as I've trained your body to respond to my touch, you'll be a master archer in no time at all."

Cheeks heating, Kagome peered at him over her shoulder, huffing, "You think you've got me wrapped around your finger, huh?"

Smiling in a wolfish sort of way, the daiyoukai slipped a hand into her pants, long fingers sliding through her wetness. Practically glowing with male smugness, he purred, "_Something_ like that."

'Traitor,' she accused her body, which seemed all too eager to respond to his coaxing.

She wanted to rebuff his insinuation, but she knew any denial she might offer would be false. He could make her beg if he wanted to, writhe with a few simple touches. As much as she loathed admitting it, the inu youkai could play her body like a fine-tuned fiddle – not that it was a bad thing, per se.

'But y'know, he isn't the only one with hands,' she reminded herself. 'Who says we can't have some fun too?'

Reaching back, she touched his thigh, hand slinking inward to press against the prominent bulge in his hakama. She slid her palm along the length of it, grinning when she heard his intake of breath. 'Seems I'm not the only one affected.'

Knowing a challenge when presented with one, Sesshomaru traced the seam of her sex with one finger and pressed against her clit with another, teeth catching her earlobe in a gentle nip.

Kagome tried hard to concentrate through his ministrations, reaching further down fondle his sac before returning to the tip to stroke the head of his cock with her thumb. Yet he was relentless, toying with her nipples as he tortured her aching heat, pinching the sensitive nub above her slit until she was twisting in his grasp.

She was seconds away from begging him for more when he pushed her down, growling as he took hold of her pants and yanked them over her ass. Not bothering to remove them completely, he prowled overtop her, pressing the tip of his length against her entrance. His thrust met no resistance, thickness filling her slick pussy with one hard stroke.

Gasping in pleasure, Kagome fisted up handfuls of grass, back arching as he began pummeling into her. He took her hard as she writhed willingly beneath him, chanting mumbled praises of his name as he fucked her senseless. The teasing beforehand had her teetering dangerously close to orgasm, and she could feel it building, hot and throbbing in her core. She trembled and twitched, mewling as he filled her over and over, relentless in his quest for pleasure.

The daiyoukai groaned as her wet heat constricted around his cock, pulling him deeper. He gripped her ass in his palms, squeezing the pert flesh until it reddened. The miko arched enticingly, and he traced the line of her spine up between her shoulders, pushing her shirt up as he did. Hands curving under her, he pulled her bra down to expose her breasts, plucking expertly at her nipples.

Biting her lip, the priestess withheld a scream as her climax overcame her, clenching and shuddering around his hardness.

As the smell of her pleasure intensified, Sesshomaru noted a sharp alteration. The metallic twinge and musky undertones signalled the beginning of her bleeding, calling to his instincts in the most primal of ways. He knew that a human's fertility cycle was different than that of an inu's, but the animal within him couldn't help but respond as though she were a bitch. The desire to pup her rose within him, and he snarled in frustration. While he prided himself on his ability to tamp his baser urges, he was not certain he could completely control himself while the scent of her cycle was constantly beguiling.

Quickening his pace, he soon joined her in oblivion, withdrawing from her hot core with a rumbling growl. Grasping his throbbing length, he spilled himself across her back, thick seed spurting all over her flesh.

Kagome gasped at the sensation of him pulling out so abruptly, and then tensed when she felt him come on her back. He'd never done that before… She peered over her shoulder at him, lifting a questioning brow.

The daiyoukai – regaining his wits – answered the unspoken query plainly. "You have begun your cycle, and the urge to procreate has intensified. As an added precaution, I will refrain from finishing inside of you."

The miko nodded in understanding, glad he'd decided to take the safe route. The last thing she needed right now was to get pregnant.

'Perhaps it would be a good idea to invest in birth control, just to be sure,' she thought with a mental nod.

Now then, back to the task at hand. She glanced awkwardly over her shoulder to the mess spattered across her back, wondering how to go about cleaning up. Standing up was likely a bad idea. The last thing she wanted was to go back to camp with a big, crusty jizz stain down the back of her jeans.

'Guess I'll just clean it up like this,' she decided. Pointing to her left pocket, she asked Sesshomaru, "Could you grab the tissues out of there?"

Digging through the folds of her bunched garment, the daiyoukai found the aforementioned items, glancing down at her slick skin. Reaching forward, he began the task of tidying his miko.

"Y-You don't have to do that, I-"

"It is fine," he told her with a one-shouldered shrug. "It will be simpler this way; _I_ can see what I'm doing."

It felt rather awkward to have him fussing over her like this, but she supposed she should be used to it by now. When he finished, he helped her stand, stepping back as she adjusted her clothing.

As Sesshomaru watched the miko pull her shirt back into place, an odd, unpleasant sensation overcame him. Something that felt like icy fingers ran up his spine, and he sought out the presence of a possible spy. While he could detect no aura and find no scent, something dark lingered, the unmistakable tingle reaching his acute senses.

"We are being watched."

Kagome spun around at the sudden declaration, eyes darting into the trees as she searched for any previously unnoticed youki signatures. When she felt none, she asked, "Is it human?"

Golden eyes narrowed, gaze lifting to the canopy as he replied, "Whoever is watching is doing so by means of magic."

At his brief explanation a vision flew through her mind, one of a small girl as pale as death with eyes like shadow. Her stomach bottomed out. "Do you think it could be Naraku?"

Sesshomaru, still watching some distant point in space, nodded. "Most likely."

Shuddering, Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, spluttering, "Ack! That's _so _gross and creepy! I feel _dirty! Dirtydirtydirty!_ I need to take a bath!"

"Calm yourself," he instructed softly. "It will not happen again."

Turning toward him with a frown, she demanded, "How can you be so sure? It happened just now, after all! It could easily happen again!"

No longer feeling the sensation of being watched, Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the scowling miko. "The void-child's eyes cannot penetrate my barrier. I will be certain to erect one in the future."

His words clicked together in her head. Her frown turned into an expression of mortified fury. "You didn't erect a barrier?! What were you thinking?!"

Lifting a brow, the daiyoukai admitted, "I was… focused on more _engaging_ things. I had not sensed anyone in the area, and did not think if necessary to place one."

"Oh, it's _always _necessary!" she snapped, shivering again. "Now I have to think about the fact that that _psychotic_ _pervert_ watched us have sex! _He. Saw. Me. Naked. With. You._ I'm scarred now; scarred for life!"

Giving in to the urge to sigh, Sesshomaru muttered, "Be quiet, miko. Your theatrics are most tiring."

If looks could kill, he would have been dead a thousand times over, the piercing heat of her glare impressing even him.

"It is done, and we cannot change it. Worrying further is pointless."

Blowing a frustrated raspberry, Kagome responded, "That's easy for you to say, you don't even know the meaning of the word modesty."

They were quiet for a moment, the priestess staring into the surrounding woods while the inu youkai stared in turn at her.

"Should we tell the others?" she said suddenly.

The pale lord nodded. "They will need to know to proceed with caution. If Naraku is watching, it likely means he is planning something."

Shoulders hunching uncomfortably, Kagome blushed, stammering, "We don't, y'know… we don't have to tell them _all _the details… right?"

Smirking crookedly, Sesshomaru assured her, "You needn't worry yourself, miko. I will not reveal anything that might damage your delicate human sensibilities."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but then thanked him afterward.

"Let us return," he instructed, allowing her to walk ahead of him as he cast one final glance into the sky.

While he would never outwardly reveal his unease, he was greatly disturbed by this development. The hanyou's meddling left him unsettled. Whatever Naraku had planned, Sesshomaru could only assume it involved the miko in some way.

The notion made him dread, unease stirring deep in the pit of his stomach, his instincts clattering for him to protect the small human woman from the vile half-breed's malicious machinations.

Eyes narrowing as he turned to follow the priestess, the tall demon made a silent vow. 'Naraku… you will pay for your trespass.'

* * *

><p>Miles away, in a sprawling manor enshrouded in violet mist, a sinister figure smiled.<p>

Eyes never leaving the clouded pane of the void-child's mirror, Naraku purred to himself, "_Most_ interesting."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Accursed Thing

The jewel's ceaseless call sounded loudly within her, thrumming like a drum as she marched closer to their destination. She could feel it, just a short distance away, and her hand tightened reflexively on her bow. "On your toes, everyone; it's not far."

The others readied their weapons, anxious to gather another shard, and see who was in possession of it.

The air was damp and cool, a testament of the approaching autumn rains. Kagome pushed her hair -curled from the moisture – away from her face, raven brow beetling as she took note of something.

"I can't sense any traces Naraku."

"Nor can I smell his incarnates," added Sesshomaru.

"Even if they ain't workin' for that slimy bastard, they could still be dangerous, so don't let your guard down!" Inuyasha reminded.

They crested the hill they'd been trekking, stopping to study the cave that lay at the base of a small glen just ahead. It looked unassuming enough; no strewn bones or half-eaten carcasses left out to rot.

"It's definitely in there," declared Kagome, feeling the shard more surely now.

"I sense _something_," hummed Miroku. "Whatever it is, it doesn't feel all that pleased."

"Be gone!" snarled a booming voice from within the cavern, proof of the monk's words.

The low, thundering tone bespoke of a hulking behemoth hiding within the cavern's depths, equipped with slavering maw and flesh-shearing claws. Kagome swallowed hard. She _hated _this type.

Inuyasha huffed, slinging Tetsusaiga over his shoulder as he called back, "We'll be on our way just as soon as you hand over yer shard of the jewel!"

The deep, rumbling laughter that followed didn't bode well. "_Many_ have come with such a purpose, and have left empty handed. It grows tiresome."

"Don't worry, we'll be the _last_," the hanyou declared confidently, brandishing his fang with a grin.

"This is your last chance!" the demon warned, and Kagome thought it rather queer. Usually the monsters they faced couldn't even _speak_ coherently, never mind offer them a chance to turn around and leave peacefully.

"I'm staying right here!" the hanyou announced. "So why don't you come out and play?!"

No sooner had he finished speaking than a reverberating roar shook the earth, a large, dark oni emerging from the cave. Its hellish red eyes shone ghoulishly from sunken sockets in its withered face, lipless mouth opened wide to display rows of glistening, yellowed teeth.

Another oddity Kagome noticed immediately was that the beast did not have the shard _with it_, but rather left it back in the cave. Surely a creature like this would be better off adding the Shikon's strength to its own? What in the world was going on?

As per usual, Inuyasha was the first to rush in, Tetsusaiga sweeping in a precise arc toward the demon's neck.

Instead of collapsing in a headless heap, the large demon dodged with speed unheard of for a creature of its nature. Even Goshinki hadn't moved that fast! Then, to everyone's growing bafflement, Inuyasha was thrown back, four narrow gashes lancing across his chest.

Kagome stared at the neat lacerations for a moment before looking back at the beast, realizing it was impossible for a hand that large to make such a marking. With claws that big, it should have spilled his innards!

"This isn't right," she said to herself.

"It is an illusion," Sesshomaru remarked from behind her, having heard her softly spoken observation.

"An illusion?" she questioned, her query parroted by the injured hanyou.

Wincing as he pressed a hand to his wound, Inuyasha growled, "Why can't any of us see through it?"

"It is a potent guise. The wearer is quite skilled," the daiyoukai clarified, golden eyes piercing through the expertly woven spell.

When Inuyasha scoffed at Sesshomaru's explanation, Jaken was quick to come to his defense, waddling closer to the fray. "You dare doubt the great Lord Sesshomaru, you impudent mongrel?! Such trickery is useless against a youkai of his caliber!"

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

The smooth cadence of the beast's once gravelly voice had everyone frowning in utter confusion, the tense atmosphere dissipating all at once. It stood, stance unthreatening, gazing with recognition toward the immobile daiyoukai.

In a swirl of smoke and fur, the massive creature disappeared, and in its place stood a demon of another ilk. Keen emerald eyes regarded Sesshomaru for a moment longer before the mystery youkai stooped into a low bow.

"My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru, I was unaware you were present."

The daiyoukai said nothing, sharp eyes regarding the fox with minimal interest.

Kagome gaped at this fair being, a complete opposite to the oni they had just faced. Whorls or crimson hair tumbled down his back, from the base of which several bushy tails were sprouted, too many to count at one glance!

"Y-You're a kitsune?"

The unnamed demon threw her a jaunty grin. "Indeed."

Placing her bow back over her shoulder, she asked, "Then… why the oni disguise?"

He shrugged, a smooth roll of broad shoulders. "I am not partial to conflict, and I avoid it if possible. That guise is usually enough to discourage most from engaging me."

"Most…" she repeated softly, glancing back at her injured friend. "Though not all."

"Unfortunately, no," he agreed, casting a regretful look in the bleeding hanyou's direction. "I apologize. Please, will you come in and take a moment to recuperate? Perhaps have a cup of tea?"

The group stared uncertainly toward the cave.

The kitsune laughed, flicking his hand in the air. In an instant, the drab cavern had transformed into a quaint looking dwelling sheltered beneath the boughs of a towering maple.

The majority of the group gave a collective gasp of delight, eager for a chance to sit somewhere warm and dry. Inuyasha, on the other hand, still looked skeptical.

Kagome smiled. "Oh, c'mon, Inu! We need to get those wounds looked at."

He scowled. "And what makes you think I wanna go into the house of the bastard who _gave_ me these wounds?"

Huffing, she reminded him, "It was just a misunderstanding. Now stop being so stubborn. You won't be doing anyone any good while you're torn up like that!"

Begrudgingly he complied, following the others inside while keeping a close eye on their suddenly friendly host.

"After you, my dear," Miroku offered at the door, charming smile setting the slayer on edge.

"Hands to yourself, monk," she told him sternly as she toed off her boots and entered.

In no time at all they were gathered around a spacious room, sitting in companionable silence as the tea steeped. Inuyasha's wounds had been tended to, though he'd insisted he they didn't need it, and now he sat glowering at the amiable fox as he arranged their cups.

Kagome – like Inuyasha – had not stopped looking at the kitsune, though her reasons were entirely different. She'd seen very few fox youkai during her travels, most of whom were children, and found herself somewhat transfixed by him.

Shippou too seemed equally afflicted, she noted with a grin, sparing the kit another glance. He was gaping openly at the elder fox, and she wondered if he was starting to develop a small case of hero worship. It wasn't every day he got to spend time with one of his own kind.

Sesshomaru regarded the miko curiously, wondering at her mystification. It wasn't as though she'd never seen a youkai before, yet for some reason she seemed fixated upon this one. The fox wasn't all that impressive, or at least he thought so. The girl had been in the company of _true _greatness (himself) for several days now, so what was it about this kitsune that had her so enraptured?

Something uncomfortable drove through his chest, something he'd never felt before. A mild frown pulled at his pale lips.

"Alright, let's cut the bullcrap!" Inuyasha finally snapped, breaking the silence.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "That was completely uncalled for!"

"He cut me!"

"_He_ apologized, and _he_… uhm, I'm so sorry; I never did get your name," she trailed off, looking now to their temporary host.

Bowing his head, he told her, "I am Akimitsu, Lady Miko."

Blushing at the formality, she pleaded, "Just Kagome, if you please."

He nodded in acquiescence. "As you wish."

Gesturing to the others – starting with the kit by her side – she introduced, "This is Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un is outside. The blustery one is Inuyasha, and you know Lord Sesshomaru."

"Know _of_ him," Akimitsu corrected, "though I am most honoured to have him in my humble home."

"Enough with the introductions, or did you forget why we came here?!" the hanyou griped, wincing as his newly bandaged injury burned with strain.

"Ah, yes," Akimitsu hummed, "the jewel shard."

"You plannin' on putting up a fight again?" Inuyasha probed, eyes narrowing as he flexed his claws.

The crimson-haired kitsune shook his head with a smile, reasoning, "There would be little point in that. I stand no chance against a daiyoukai."

Slanted green eyes slid to the silent inu demon, head tilting as he queried, "Yet, I am rather curious as to why you want it? You don't strike me as the type to seek its power."

Sesshomaru snorted softly. "This one has no use for such things. True power is gained through experience, not by means of cheap trinkets."

Akimitsu gave a nod of agreement. "We are alike in that regard, then, though I have no real desire for power. I am a peaceable being, and find I prefer life's… simpler pleasures."

"Simple pleasures, my ass! Damn trickster!" Inuyasha growled. Cracking his knuckles, he warned, "Try any of that foxy shit with me and I'll rip of yer face!"

"_Inuyasha!" _Kagome hissed.

Akimitsu merely chuckled.

Clearing her throat, the miko explained, "Actually, we're gathering the shards of the jewel in hopes of destroying it. A power like that isn't fit to exist in this world."

He looked genuinely happy then, eyes bright and twinkling. "If that is the case, then I shall be glad to give it to you! The accursed thing has been nothing but trouble since I brought it here."

Curious, Kagome asked, "If you have no designs on it, then why _did _you bring the shard into your home?"

"I couldn't very well leave it lying about," Akimitsu explained as he poured the first cup of tea, handing it respectfully to the daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru accepted wordlessly, gracefully sipping the steaming drink.

The kitsune distributed the remainder of the tea in the appropriate manner, continuing on, "I found it a short while ago while hunting, and decided that guarding it would be best until I found a suitable place to hide it. Thankfully, you've come along and rid me of the burden. I cannot begin to thank you enough."

"So… you really don't want it?" Inuyasha asked dubiously.

"No," he confirmed.

"_Really?_" the hanyou needled, squinting in distrust at their host.

"Truly."

"Bullshit."

"You'll have to excuse him," Miroku cut in between sips of tea. "We have been hunting shards for some time, and we've had to fight for every tiny sliver we've come across."

Nodding, Sango agreed, "It's not every day we get _handed_ one."

"Quite right, my dearest Sango; today is surely an auspicious occasion," the monk purred, sliding closer.

'_SMACK'_

"I thought I told you to behave, Miroku!"

"But Sango, I was merely attempting to express my joy at our good fortune by sharing a tender embrace with you!"

She stood, Kirara leaping from her arms. "I'm going outside for a breath of fresh air."

"Shall I accompany-"

"No, monk!"

The others watched her depart briskly with the neko trailing close behind, quite used to these little spats.

Miroku cleared his throat, smoothly continuing as though nothing had happened, "We are most grateful to you for your understanding in the matter, Akimitsu. The struggle for the shards truly has been an unending one, and any small reprieve is greatly appreciated."

The kindly youkai nodded. "I don't doubt it, what with the scores of creatures that have attempted to wrest it from me thus far. Though, truth be told, yours is the strangest band to come seeking it."

He glanced around the room. "A slayer, a monk, and a priestess fighting alongside demons? It's unheard of!"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, we're a pretty motley crew, but together we're strong."

"I'm rather curious to know how you came to travel together," Akimitsu hummed, palm cradling his chin.

The miko smiled fondly. "That's a long tale, one I'm afraid we don't have time for right now. We really shouldn't delay too long."

"Perhaps another time, then?"

"I'd like that," she affirmed, beaming.

The uncomfortable sensation burrowed through him again, and Sesshomaru didn't know what to make of it. He withheld a snarl of frustration, glancing away from the prettily smiling miko and out a nearby window.

Akimitsu rose fluidly. "If you will excuse me, I shall retrieve the shard for you."

"I don't trust him," Inuyasha muttered just after he left, not caring whether or not he was still within earshot.

"You don't trust anyone," the miko rejoined.

He pursed his lips in a mild pout, but said nothing.

The jewel shard – having remained stationary since she'd first sensed it – began to move, and Kagome looked up just as the door slid open… and Sango stepped in. Kagome blinked, watching the slayer step into the room and settle next to Miroku with a smile.

He gawked in pleased astonish at the coquettish look she was sending him, his hand beginning a steady creep toward her pert backside once more. Then, to his utter bewilderment, he felt a small palm cup his left buttock and give a firm squeeze.

Kagome laughed, unable to help herself at the look on the priest's face. Knowing she should do something before someone got in trouble – namely him – she cleared her throat. "Uhm… Miroku, I'd think twice before you do that."

He sent her a questioning look.

Giggling, she revealed, "That's not Sango."

He frowned, glancing back at the lovely woman at his side. She was currently staring at the miko in what looked to be amazement, cinnamon-brown eyes shining. "N-Not Sango?"

The slayer look-a-like turned back to him with a cheeky grin, transforming into their fox host with a misty 'poof'.

The hand beneath his backside – now much larger – gave a little twitch, and Miroku moved across the room in a motion that should had been impossible for a human to accomplish, sitting now in the adjacent corner. Eyes comically wide, Miroku gazed down at his own hand, fingers twitching as he contemplated what had nearly transpired. "I… I almost-"

"Did something that would have likely haunted you the rest of your days," Kagome finished with a chuckle.

Inuyasha snorted. "You should've kept quiet. Would've served the pervert right!"

Standing, Akimitsu glanced curiously toward the giggling miko. "Might I ask, Lady Kagome… how did you see through my guise?"

Smiling, she assured him, "It was a very good disguise, honestly! It's just that… well, I can see the jewel shard you're carrying."

He blinked, producing a small satchel as he reiterated, "You could _see _the shard?"

She nodded. "The jewel and I share a connection. I was born with it inside of my body, and I can sense it as though it's a part of me. I feel the pull of the shards constantly, and when I get close enough to one, I can see it glowing."

"Born with the jewel inside of your body?" he repeated. "You truly are a remarkable human, Lady Kagome."

She blushed.

Stepping closer, Akimitsu took hold of her wrist, lifting and turning it as he tipped the pouch's contents into her palm. What little taint the shard possessed disappeared as it touched her skin, glittering brightly. He placed the now empty satchel back within his robes, reaching out to cage her small hand between his claws.

Sesshomaru withheld a growl at the fox's familiarity.

"I have taken care not to stay near it for too long," the kitsune informed her. "I have seen what its influence can do to those who are not wary."

Kagome nodded, having witnessed firsthand the devastation wrought by a misused shard.

Sighing, he went on, "I have had few peaceful nights since it came into my life. I am most glad to see it go, and comforted to know that it is in such capable hands."

Again she blushed, and again Sesshomaru withheld the growl that threatened to spill out.

"Thank you so much for the tea and the hospitality, but we really should be going. We've got more shards to collect, after all!" Kagome said, pulling her hand free of his loose grip.

"So devoted to your quest. My, my… will you never cease to amaze me, Lady Kagome?"

The priestess sighed. "Well, it's the least I can do. It's sort of my fault that this whole mess started in the first place."

He quirked a brow.

She smiled. "Again, that's a story for another day."

The kitsune nodded. "Well then, I eagerly await your next visit. I am curious to hear what incredible stories such a remarkable woman has to tell."

Mentions of a second stay with the mischievous demon had Sesshomaru sneering. He was in no hurry to see this fox again.

The others collected themselves and took their leave, Miroku and Inuyasha both keeping their distance from their wily host. Sango frowned in mild confusion when the monk chose to keep his distance from her as well, a small blush coloring his cheeks.

Kagome grinned, nudging the slayer. "I'll tell you later."

"Judging from that blush, I imagine it's quite the tale," she chuckled in response.

The miko nodded, sighing, "I wish all of our encounters could be so pleasant."

"Don't get yer hopes up," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I wish you all the best of luck in your endeavor," Akimitsu called to them.

"Thank you!" Kagome replied with a vigorous wave, turning to join the others as they departed. She paused, however, when she noticed Shippou glancing wistfully over his shoulder at the elder fox. She thought a moment, recalling how much he'd enjoyed practicing his magic with the other kitsune youngsters. However, she didn't think Inuyasha would be going anywhere near the Kitsune Inn any time soon, therefor…

"Wait a second, guys!" she called to her companions, jogging back toward the house.

Akimitsu tilted his head. "Forget something?"

She shook her head. "No. I was just wondering… Shippou doesn't get to spend nearly enough time with his own kind, and I'd like for him to get some proper training from a learned magic-user. You seem quite adept at your craft, so would it be possible… that is, would you mind teaching him a thing or two during our next visit?"

Akimitsu glanced behind her at the young kit, noting that he was listening raptly for his response. Smiling, he replied, "I would be delighted. You have done me a great favor on this day, and I will gladly return it in any way I can."

Both Kagome and Shippou beamed. "Thank you!"

A familiar curl of youki brushed up her spine, and the miko turned to find Sesshomaru towering over her. He leaned forward mildly, curving himself over her shoulder.

"Come along, miko. We mustn't dally."

Blinking, she spluttered, "Oh, right! S-Sorry about that!"

Akimitsu studied the pair with growing astonishment, just now noticing something he'd missed before. The daiyoukai's scent clung heavily to the priestess, and her scent clung to him in turn. These two… were a pair?

"Thanks again!" Kagome expressed with a brilliant smile, heading back to the others.

The daiyoukai remained for a moment longer, stance unwavering as he locked gazes with the kitsune. The unspoken warning was heard, and the fox bowed deeply in submission.

Turning, Sesshomaru trailed after the group at his own unhurried pace, glancing at the miko's back and pondering the sudden possessive streak he'd been struck with. He couldn't explain the way it had made him feel, seeing the other male pay such attention to Kagome. Dismissing it as an instinctive urge, he banished the feeling, secure in the knowledge that she came only to him for her pleasure.

Akimitsu watched them depart with wonder, thinking they were certainly the oddest collection of allies he'd ever met.

'A miko and a demon lord, lovers. Now I've seen everything,' he mused as he re-entered his dwelling.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Clueless

Kagome scanned the horizon toward some unseen point, following the pull of yet another shard. This one was relatively far, though she surmised they could reach it in under a week if they did most of their travelling by air.

"It's that way," she told everyone, pointing.

Sesshomaru followed the gesturing finger. "Toward Inuyasha's Forest?"

"I guess so," she said with a nod. "It feels pretty far."

Turning toward Sango and her trusty neko companion, she asked, "Y'think Kirara is up for a little flight?"

The aforementioned feline gave a small mewl, leaping from her mistress' arms as flames unfurled from her paws and engulfed her.

The slayer and monk promptly boarded the transformed fire-cat, Shippou leaping to sit astride Miroku's shoulder. Jaken helped heave Rin into Ah-Un's saddle - grumbling all the while – and then climbed on behind her. Kagome began making her way toward Inuyasha, but was stopped by a steely arm about her middle.

"Sesshomaru, what are you- oh!"

Gasping, the priestess grabbed hold of the daiyoukai's sleeve, wobbling awkwardly as she was lifted off the ground. Beneath her feet, wisps of youki began to materialize into a cloud that was oddly solid, and yet not. It was the strangest feeling. While she knew the inu demon wouldnever be careless enough to let her fall, her body was unaccustomed to the sensation of floating, and it took her a minute to calm herself down.

Frowning, she looked up at the youkai lord. "You could have warned me."

Not deigning to respond to the reprimand, he merely pulled her closer, and in a burst of speed they were high above the trees. She squealed, pressing herself into his side. He grinned.

"Alright," she huffed, glaring daggers. "Now you're just doing it to be a jerk!"

Sesshomaru hummed in amusement, waiting for the others to achieve the same height before starting off in the direction she'd given. The air was much cooler at this altitude, he noted, curling his pelt over her slender human body.

She flashed him a grateful look and curled her fingers into the soft, warm fur, holding it closer to shield herself from the wind.

'This is so cool,' she thought as she let her eyes wander, taking in the unmarred beauty of the land. 'I'm _flying _on a _cloud_, and I get to cuddle Sesshomaru's… fur-thingy. What the heck is this anyway?'

She pondered the question momentarily, debating whether or not to ask him. Eventually curiosity won out over her desire to be discreet, and she queried, "Uhm… I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is this exactly?"

"It is a symbol of my heritage."

Kagome… felt a little disappointed, to be honest. She'd expected it to be something more… complex. She recalled a time when she'd seen him use it to fight Inuyasha, having thought it was _part_ of him back then.

"But… haven't I seen it move?"

One pale brow arched as he regarded the inquisitive priestess. "Like my clothing and armor, it is enchanted, imbued with my youki. This allows me to dictate its movements."

"So it does move?" she breathed, smiling.

Sesshomaru thought it somewhat odd that such a thing would bring her happiness, though – for some reason – the notion pleased him. He pushed a tendril of energy into the pelt, making it twitch against her thigh. She giggled softly and shimmied away from the teasing tip, muttering something about being ticklish as she pleaded for him to stop. He consented, storing the information away for future use. Who knew when it might come in handy?

The remainder of the day was spent in relative silence; the peaceful quiet punctuated by the miko's awed gasps and soft observations. She was enjoying herself, it seemed, though the daiyoukai could understand why. These unhurried flights were among his favorite things for much the same reason. Surveying the land from above afforded a sense of privacy and tranquility, the sky an endless expanse that presented far fewer obstacles than travelling by foot.

When the temperature began to drop further – along with the sun – Sesshomaru decided it was time to set up camp. Lowering himself and his cargo to the ground in the center of a small glade, the inu lord settled himself at the base of a tree, watching as the others dismounted and began their routines.

The monk headed out to gather firewood with the slayer, and Inuyasha left to go hunting. The miko laid out her assortment of bedding and readied the cooking supplies, offering the children something to entertain themselves with.

The priestess sat with Rin and Shippou, quickly demonstrating how 'jacks' was played before handing the ball to Rin, reminding her, "Make sure you bounce it on a flat surface."

The little girl took her turn, managing to snatch three jacks, but failing to catch the ball.

"Oh, good try! It takes a bit of practice, but I bet you'll have it in no time!" Kagome said encouragingly.

"My turn!" Shippou declared with a grin, and – with a bit of foxy flourish – bounced the ball up past the treetops, easily collecting all the jacks before deftly catching it again.

"Wow!" Rin exclaimed, brown eyes wide with amazement.

"Shippou's been playing for quite some time," Kagome revealed. "He can do some pretty neat tricks."

"You want me to help you?" the kitsune asked, shuffling up beside the little brunette when she nodded vigorously. "You gotta make sure you bounce it harder, so you have longer to pick them up before you've gotta catch it!"

Kagome smiled, leaving them to their game.

Sango returned with an armload of wood, followed by a red-faced monk.

Kagome laughed. "Back to your old self again, Miroku?"

The slayer huffed, muttering sourly, "I'd hoped the little fox incident might have scared him away for longer, but I suppose I should have known better."

The shameless priest grinned, admitting, "I simply couldn't help myself. The call of your shapely-"

'_THWAK'_

Kagome tittered at the adorable, bickering pair. "You'd better cool it, Romeo, before you get knocked unconscious."

The daiyoukai blinked in confusion at the statement, thinking his miko certainly had an odd manner of speech. Also, he had not been aware the monk went by another name.

"Hope y'er all in the mood for pheasant," Inuyasha announced as he stepped back into camp, two plucked and gutted fowl hanging from each hand. He dropped down next to the partially constructed fire pit, skewering two of the birds before pausing to look at his brother.

"It's been a while since you ate last. You want one of these?"

The daiyoukai was surprised, though not unpleasantly so. He shook his head. "I will hunt tonight."

Shrugging, the hanyou sat and began tearing strips of flesh from the third fowl. "Suit yourself."

Kagome smiled to herself, pleased the two of them were behaving so well.

The smell of roasting meat filled the campsite, eliciting the rumbles of several empty stomachs. The children paused in their game to sit by the fire with the others, eager to eat their evening meal. Miroku settled in next to Sango, and – amazingly – was able to keep his hands to himself. His restraint earned him a charming smile from the slayer, who shifted slightly closer.

Kagome looked on with envy, wishing she had that kind of closeness with someone. While her _arrangement_ with Sesshomaru was nice, she was still a romantic at heart, and a part of her couldn't help but long for the intimate tenderness shared by two people who cared deeply for one another.

'He'd probably shove me away if I tried to sit next to him like that,' she thought, feeling somewhat dissatisfied.

Thinking the birds looked eatable, the miko lifted one from the fire, pulling a piece of meat from the breast to ensure it was fully cooked. Finding she had been correct in her assumption, she cut away a large portion for Rin before serving herself, the others following suit.

Inuyasha handed the last bird to an eager Shippou, who tucked into it with the vigor of a growing boy. Kagome grimaced at the thought of eating raw poultry, though she knew it would do her demon companions no harm.

The hanyou – around a mouthful of bloody meat – piped up suddenly, "You don't have any more ramen in your pack, do you?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Sorry."

He grumbled sullenly, ears drooping.

Kagome made a mental list as she ate, thinking of all the things she needed to restock. 'Toiletries, ramen, snacks for the kids, more first aid supplies… plus I need to pick up some birth control. Won't that be fun to explain to everyone?'

She shuddered, imagining her grandfather having a stroke when he found out she was going on birth control. However, it would still be better than coming home pregnant one day, so it was something she'd just have to deal with.

Clearing her throat, she asked, "Since we're heading past Inuyasha's Forest anyway, do you think I could go home for a day or so? Our stock is running a bit low."

Inuyasha seemed alright with it – likely eager to get more of his favorite dish – though Sesshomaru appeared reluctant.

"I won't be gone long!" she told him. "I know we're in a hurry to get to this next shard, but we really could use the extra supplies."

Still he seemed hesitant to allow it. Crawling over to the tree he was perched against, she placed a hand on his thigh and gave it a meaningful squeeze. "I think we could _all _benefit from it. Some of the _things _we need are rather _important_."

His eyes widened marginally in understanding. The miko had explained to him earlier of a medicine from her time that prevented pregnancy – an extra precaution he'd agreed was wise to incorporate into their routine. He was about to give his consent when a horrid screech rent the air.

"How dare you sully Lord Sesshomaru's person with your disgusting touch, human! He ought to wring your scrawny neck for your audacious actions!"

Kagome gawked at the little imp as he fumed, completely blindsided by his outburst.

"You are fortunate that his lover was not here to witness your transgression!" he went on, yellow eyes bulging as he squawked.

She blinked. "His… lover?"

Sesshomaru lifted a brow.

"Yes, his lover, you stupid human! If she were privy to your shameless behavior, she'd likely gut you in an instant!"

The priestess felt an odd twist in her chest. Did he… have another woman on the side? They weren't exactly together, but she'd thought she was his only interest at the moment. Was she wrong?

She glanced at the daiyoukai to see if it was true, but upon seeing his befuddled expression, knew it couldn't be. So then… what was this little idiot talking about?

Sesshomaru was wondering that as well. "Jaken, what are you referring to?"

"Your chosen female, my lord!"

The daiyoukai graced his retainer with a flat look.

"The one you have been going to in the evenings!" Jaken explained further, uncertain as to why master was looking at him so oddly. Usually his mind was sharper than a blade, but it seemed he was feeling a bit… off tonight.

Kagome gasped as understanding hit her like a ton of bricks. Sesshomaru had apparently come to the same conclusion, as he was currently staring at the diminutive imp as though he had started changing color. It seemed too ridiculous to be true, but how else could she explain the fool's behavior? Jaken wasn't aware of the fact that _she _was Sesshomaru's lover.

She leaned toward the daiyoukai, whispering in disbelieving tones, "How is it possible? I mean… is he serious?"

Sesshomaru wanted to groan. "Kappa have a very underdeveloped sense of smell."

"Even so," she hissed, "what about the fact that we're both absent at the same time? I mean… even if he had _no_ nose at all, he should be able to put two and two together!"

Sesshomaru could hardly believe it himself. Perhaps his retainer was in denial… or perhaps he was merely stupid. It was likely the latter.

Jaken paused in his ranting to glare at the brazen human woman sitting so casually next to his glorious master. "You do not truly expect me to believe _you_ are the one who has ensnared the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's interest?! Were the notion not so insulting, it would be laughable! As though he would lower himself to touch a human woman!"

Kagome frowned, straightening defensively. "What's wrong with human women?!"

"They are beneath him!" the imp declared matter-o-factly.

Miroku, mind ever in the gutter, hummed lecherously, "Beneath him very, _very_ often, I surmise."

The kappa looked as though he was going to throw up. "Still your vile tongue, wretched filth! To even jest of such a thing is blasphemous! Lord Sesshomaru will-"

"That is enough, Jaken," the daiyoukai bit out, voice deep and commanding.

Large yellow eyes blinked rapidly, bald head shaking as he replied, "My lord, they are slighting you!"

"_Enough."_

The threat rang clear, halting the words on his tongue. Jaken watched in utter shock as the daiyoukai rose with the miko, nudging her gently along and into the woods. As they departed, the impudent wench turned and made a face at him, even going so far as to reach down and grab hold of the large inu's backside!

He sunk to the ground, close to fainting as his brain struggled to process what he had just witnessed. Could it be true? Had his lord stooped to take a human to his bed? It would certainly explain why he hadn't immediately slain the girl when she'd touched him so familiarly.

Tears welled in his eyes.

"What has happened to my master? Has that witch cast a spell on him? Has being in the presence of these mongrels caused him to lose his sense?!"

Inuyasha snarled, silencing the blithering imp with a well-placed fist.

The rest of the group gave a collective sigh as silence once again fell over the encampment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Change of Heart

"You display definite improvement," Sesshomaru noted as he eyed the cluster of arrows on and around the target he'd carved. While still somewhat inaccurate, her grouping was far better than it had been days ago. Approaching his priestess, the daiyoukai gently took the bow from her hand, instructing, "That is enough for tonight."

"Thank the gods," she sighed, rubbing her sensitive, reddened arm. She definitely needed to get a bracer when she went home. Carefully she shrugged the quiver from her back, rolling her shoulders in a satisfying stretch.

Sesshomaru placed the weapon aside, prowling behind the tiny female and inhaling her hypnotic fragrance. The amalgam of her lovely natural scent coupled with the heady musk she exuded during her cycle made for a potent aphrodisiac, and he found it near impossible to ignore her body's call.

"_Again?_" Kagome squeaked, shoulders jumping in surprise when his tongue slithered up her neck.

Claws plucking at the material of her shirt as he cupped her breasts, the youkai rumbled throatily, "Your scent is beckoning me…"

The young miko nearly groaned as she was pulled swiftly to the ground, praying for her period to end soon. The cramping, back aches, and bloating were bad enough, but having to deal with Sesshomaru's amplified libido was wearing her down.

"I'm still tender from the first time!" she complained as he undid her pants, though it was a half-hearted protest. He'd already set her aflame, and now she was lost in the searing heat of his touch. Arching up, she allowed him to slip her top over her head, shuddering as her back touched cool grass.

"I will see to your pleasure," he assured her, hand sliding up her inner thigh.

A warm palm cupped her most intimate flesh, teasing her seam with slow, expert motions. Kagome bit her lip as a loud moan worked up her throat, the feeling of his claws grazing her clit making her tremble. Glistening proof of her pleasure slipped between his fingers, and the daiyoukai withdrew to lap the delectable nectar from his digits.

She was _delicious_; Sesshomaru didn't think he'd ever had a female who tasted quite so good. He could spend hours with his face buried between her creamy legs, though they hadn't much time for such a… _pleasurably languid_ endeavor at the moment. Perhaps when this bothersome business with Naraku was dealt with, he would steal her away for a couple of days and fulfill his little fantasy. He doubted she would protest. A smirk graced his pale lips as he wondered how many times he could bring her to climax with his mouth before she passed out from exhaustion.

The young miko blushed at the positively sinful look on her lover's face, the devious light in his honeyed eyes giving away the lascivious nature of his thoughts. She was about to ask him exactly what lewd notions he was entertaining when his thumb pressed against her at just the right angle, sending a shock of pleasure surging through her gut. She arched violently, crying out in bliss as she jolted toward the precipice of euphoria. Her hands twisted in the grass, holding fast to it as she attempted regain control over her body before she was pushed to the edge.

Sesshomaru was having none of that, working deft fingers over her until she came apart in his hands, moaning and writhing and crumpling into a mass of lax flesh and twitching limbs. He crawled up over her, undoing the ties of his hakama and entering her swiftly and smoothly. She gasped as he penetrated her, brushing against still heightened nerve-endings. The slick heat of her walls clamped all around him, quivering, throbbing, holding him deep inside of her.

"S-Sesshomaru!"

His name was a song on her lips, sung so sweetly it made his chest warm. Then, for some odd reason, he imagined her singing so beautifully to another male - another lover – and a shot of white hot jealousy lanced through his being.

"_Mine_," the daiyoukai snarled possessively, hips rocking against her. The thought pushed him into a frenzy, his pace maddening as he surged into her as deeply as he could. Harder and harder he thrust, as though he could somehow brand her flesh with his desire, mark it upon her very soul so that she would never lust for another. Beneath him she cried out, eyes wide as he drove her back to climax. He never slowed, didn't stop as she came again, grabbing onto his arms and shrieking at the suddenness of it.

"Say it again!" he demanded of her.

Voice trembling, she called out his name again and again, tears of pleasure welling in her eyes.

Sesshomaru growled, withdrawing sharply and spilling his seed on the grass between her legs. For a long moment he remained poised overtop her, pondering the implications of his sudden and unprovoked possessive streak. Such a foolish thing, it was. Of course she would have other lovers, just as he would… but why did the notion bother him so? This was not the first such thought he'd been plagued with, either. What was happening to him? What was the miko _doing_ to him?

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked tentatively, wondering over at his serious, thoughtful expression. His golden eyes snapped to hers, and she squeaked in surprise before whispering, "Is everything alright?"

He nodded once and rose, helping her to her feet before offering to assist her in dressing. All the while his mind tumbled through the possibilities, always circling back to the only logical explanation. Yet, logical as it was, it simply couldn't be the reason. He would never be so careless as to allow such a thing to happen, to let something of that nature slip past him without notice. It wasn't possible… _couldn't_ be possible.

Retrieving her bow and quiver, he lowered his barrier and motioned for her to follow, silently retracing the path he'd come along earlier.

Kagome trailed him wordlessly, staring at his back as they walked. He claimed to be fine, but she knew when something was bothering him. A part of her wished he would be a little more open with her, but she knew it would likely never happen. Sesshomaru was not the type of demon to speak of his troubles to anyone, never mind a human girl.

'I wonder if it has anything to do with his little outburst. It was pretty… uncharacteristic,' she mused.

When they reached camp the children were already sleeping, along with the inu youkai's retainer and dragon-mount. The monk and slayer were not far behind, each leaning heavily against the other. Inuyasha sat cross-legged by the fire, ears attuned to the wood around them as he sat guard.

"I shall relieve you of your post," the daiyoukai said, noting the minute drooping of his brother's eyes.

"I'm fine," he insisted, waving a dismissive hand at his elder sibling.

Silver brow quirking, Sesshomaru repeated – more firmly, "I shall relieve you."

Huffing, the hanyou conceded, tucking his clawed hands into his sleeves as he shifted back against a nearby tree. While he would never admit it aloud, he was glad for the reprieve, having gotten little in the way of sleep for the past few nights. The girls' cycles always had him on edge.

Sesshomaru turned to watch the priestess very briefly before settling himself in for a night of sentry duty. He didn't need the sleep, as the humans and his brother did, and guessed that he wouldn't have been able to settle even if he _had _required rest. Thoughts on this new development between he and Kagome clouded his mind, and he surmised it would take a while before he was able to devise a solution to this little… quandary. He truly wasn't even sure as to _what _was happening, so that was where he needed to start.

Kagome shifted herself into her sleeping roll, peering at Sesshomaru one last time before turning away and closing her eyes with a frown. She hadn't… done anything wrong… had she? She'd kept her chin down, hadn't tried to cuddle… and she didn't recall getting any reprimanding nips.

'Maybe I'm thinking about this too much,' she hummed to herself. 'Maybe it doesn't have anything to do with me… it's just something he needs to sort out on his own.'

While her curiosity was far from satiated, the young miko forced herself not to worry, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Perhaps tomorrow would yield the answers that evaded her on this night.

* * *

><p>It was official, Kagome decided… he was avoiding her.<p>

She glanced back at the stone-faced daiyoukai, silently hoping he would return her gaze. Yet he was unmoving, eyes ever on the horizon as they flew.

While it was true he'd still offered for her to travel with him, he hadn't said another word to her that day, hadn't even spared her a glance once they were on their way. He hadn't even tried to _grope _her yet. Aside from the necessary touches – such as a steadying hand at her waist and the use of his pelt for warmth - he'd been keeping his hands and other appendages firmly to himself.

'Whatever it is he's thinking about, I hope he makes progress soon, because I don't know how long I can stand not knowing what's wrong with him,' she groused, huddling deeper into his fur as the cool air nipped at her cheeks.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called from below.

She glanced over the side of the billowing youki cloud, down at her hanyou companion.

He leapt high, not quite reaching the same altitude, but getting near enough so that she could hear him. "We're getting close. We'll be there around lunch, by my guess."

Kagome smiled despite her worries, eyes scanning the horizon for familiar landmarks. While she was no closer to solving yesterday's mystery, she was excited to see her family again.

Sesshomaru peered very briefly at the top of the miko's head, feeling mildly guilty about the way he was treating her, but too uncertain to engage her yet. His current predicament left him somewhat unsure about how to act toward Kagome, at least until he decided what to do about these newly developing emotions.

He... had come to care for her, he'd discovered after much pondering, and now was at a loss. Caring about someone was not something he was accustomed to. Certainly he cared for Rin, as she was his charge, but that was different from what he felt for the priestess. He didn't know if he truly had a name for it, as he'd never experienced it before, but it was troubling, none the less.

What would he do if these feeling were to progress into something more serious? Perhaps it would be wisest to simply end their relations now, and spare them both the complications of what such a thing might entail?

Her gentle scent wafted to his nose as she shifted against him, and he ignored the urge to lean down and bury his face in her thick, fragrant hair. He thought of never holding her again, never tasting her again or knowing the pleasures of her body. What would his life be like without her gentle smiles and melodious laughter? His gut twisted unpleasantly.

He gave his head a minute shake, deciding it would be best to leave these thoughts until later that day. Trying to sort this out while in direct proximity to the girl was proving near impossible. It would be far easier to think clearly when the priestess was in her own time, away from him…

"I see the Goshinboku!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing excitedly toward the god tree. It towered magnificently above the rest of the forest, broad bows sweeping upward as though welcoming them home.

The young miko clapped her hands and hopped in place, though she was quick to stop when the cloud began to tremble and distort beneath her feet.

A strong hand clasped her shoulder, and she was surprised to find Sesshomaru staring rather sternly at her. Blushing, she chuckled, "Sorry."

He nodded, and – to her surprise – didn't immediately look away. Clearing her throat, she ventured, "Could we… maybe… go a little faster?"

He didn't respond, golden eyes drifting away again. She nearly let out a disappointed sigh, but then felt his arm wind around her waist and pull her tight against her chest. She gave a giddy laugh as they dipped suddenly and picked up speed, the wind roaring in her ears as they dove. The daiyoukai levelled out just above the trees, but didn't slow, and within minutes they had reached their destination.

Kagome leapt from the cloud just before it touched down, dispersing to nothing beneath the youkai's feet. He watched her as she ran to the well, touching it fondly for a long moment before returning to his side.

"I guess I need to wait for the others," she commented, though – again – he did not respond. She frowned, not liking this bipolar attitude he'd suddenly adopted. One moment he seemed fine, almost playful, and the next he was cold and reserved… just as he'd been when they first met.

Crossing her arms, she stood silently as they waited for the rest of the group to catch up. Kirara and Ah-Un swept into the clearing just before Inuyasha came bounding through the trees, seeming slightly out of breath.

"What was that all about?" he huffed.

"Just excited to get home," the priestess responded with a shrug.

"Could've let us know," he groused. "I thought something was wrong."

She waved him off, smiling at his petulant pout. "Will some extra ramen erase that sour face?"

Though he tried to appear impassive, the perking of his ears gave him away. Shrugging, he mumbled, "I suppose."

Turning to the others as they dismounted, she asked, "Is there anything else I should get aside from the usual?"

"I very much enjoyed the tea you brought with you last time," Miroku hinted.

"Could you bring another coloring book?" Shippou asked eagerly.

"That's a good idea!" Kagome replied. "I'm sure Rin would really like that too. Alright… tea, extra noodles, and one jumbo coloring book. Anything else?"

When no one spoke up, she took that as her cue to leave, distributing hugs to all of her travelling companions – with the exception of Sesshomaru and Jaken. The little imp seemed grateful for the pass, and the daiyoukai seemed… relatively unaffected. She couldn't tell if he actually didn't care, or if he was just a really good actor. The likelihood of each was quite high.

Shrugging it off for now, Kagome collected her bag from Ah-Un's saddle and gave both heads a loving pat. Slinging it over her shoulder, she jogged up the incline to where the aging well stood, throwing one leg over the lip while shouting goodbye. With a smile and a hop, the priestess plunged into the portal, sighing when she felt the coils of magic surround her like water, sweeping her away to the future… away from the troubles of the past.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The Heart Wants...

The magic ebbed, releasing her from its hold as the ground materialised beneath her feet. She grabbed hold of the ladder, climbing the rungs with practiced ease before ascending the stairs. The sky was grey here, heavy with rain, and she wasted no time in jogging to the house. Kagome slid the door open, toeing off her shoes while calling out a 'hello'. She heard the clatter of dishes a moment before her mother appeared in the entryway, smiling in relief and wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"I'm so glad you're home." Nobuko sighed, on the verge of tears.

Kagome detangled herself from her mother's surprisingly strong grip, replying, "I'm sorry it's been so long, but we've been busy; lots of shard activity lately."

Nobuko nodded in understanding, stepping back to assess the somewhat ragged state of her child's attire. "Your brother and grandfather are out right now. Why don't you go have a nice, long bath, and I'll see to getting those clothes clean."

"That sounds amazing," Kagome sighed.

A small bit of guilt tugged at her heart as she followed the older woman into the house. She hated omitting details, but where her mother was concerned, Kagome knew it was best to leave out the darker aspects of her quest. The jewel was nearing completion, and the final battle with Naraku was quickly approaching, but if Kagome could help it, Nobuko would remain none the wiser. She had enough to worry about as it was.

Handing over the contents of her pack to her mother – as well as her current, rather dirty outfit - Kagome did exactly as instructed and drew herself a bath, eager for a nice, refreshing soak.

"Take your time," Nobuko called from the hallway. "I'll make tea."

"Thank you," the young priestess replied as she settled, sinking into the water with a groan. Heat seeped into sore muscles, and her head lolled back against the lip of the tub, eyes sliding shut in repose.

'She's so wonderful,' Kagome thought as she heard the distinct clink of cups from the kitchen.

Sadness twisted in her gut at the remembrance that she would have to depart again so soon, leaving her mother to wonder and to worry. While she had gotten rather good at hiding the more perilous details of her journey, the young miko knew that Nobuko was aware of the danger. She knew there were demons there, people who wanted Kagome dead, and the priestess could only imagine how many sleepless nights her mother spent fearing for her. Of course she never showed it, likely because she wouldn't want her daughter to worry over her when she had the shard hunt to focus on.

It was _difficult_ to leave her family, especially now that the end of their journey was drawing near. The years had not lessened the ache, and each time she returned through the well, a part of her couldn't help but fear it may be the last time she saw them, the last time she said goodbye.

Kagome shook her head, not wanting to linger on such thoughts. She had a duty to fulfill, no matter the cost, and fretting over it would not help her or her family. The important thing was that they were safe here, and if she succeeded in her quest, it would remain so.

With that in mind, she picked up the soap and began washing, planning to take her time. It had been so long since she'd enjoyed the luxuries of her home, and a nice leisurely soak was just the thing she needed to banish these negative thoughts. She went through her usual routine at an unhurried pace, scrubbing meticulously before tending to her hair. It wasn't until the water cooled, and her skin was thoroughly wrinkled that she let the plug out, wrapping herself up in a large, plush towel and making her way to her room. As expected, her mother had set out a change of clothing, the neat little pile sitting welcomingly on the edge of her bed. Changing into the warm fall attire she made her way down to the kitchen, where Nobuko had a pot of tea steeping on the table.

"Better?" she asked with a small smile, filling her daughter's cup.

"Much," Kagome responded as she sat.

They shared a quiet moment, enjoying their tea and the peaceful silence. Once Souta and her grandfather returned there would be no more of these for the duration of her stay. It wasn't until they had both finished their first cup that Nobuko spoke.

"So, you've been finding a lot of shards lately?" she questioned softly as she poured them each a second cup.

"Yup," Kagome answered as she accepted gratefully. "We've been running all over the countryside, and were actually on our way to get another before I came here. I convinced the boys to let me make a pit stop so I could restock and see you again. It's been too long."

"Boys?" Nobuko repeated. "Usually Inuyasha is the only one who needs convincing."

Kagome grinned; nothing slipped by her mother. "Yeah, a lot of things have changed since the last time I was home. We've added a few more members to our odd little company."

"And who are these new members?"

"Inuyasha's older half-brother and his travelling party have joined us."

Her mother paused, teacup poised at her lips as she inquired, "I thought the two of them were enemies."

"They still don't get along, but they've put their differences aside… to expedite the hunt for Naraku." She left the other reason for the daiyoukai's recent cooperativeness unspoken. Her mother didn't need to know _those_ kinds of details either.

"Ah, well, that's good."

Kagome nodded her agreement. "Yup. Between him and Inuyasha, I'm pretty heavily guarded. I can't even trip anymore without one of them jumping in to 'save me'."

Nobuko smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

The young miko huffed, frowning as she complained, "They can get pretty annoying sometimes. Especially Sesshomaru, he likes to hover."

A curious light entered the elder Higurashi's eye. "This Sesshomaru… what is he like?"

Kagome pondered the question. "Sesshomaru is… difficult to describe. He's very quiet most of the time, and pretty hard to read unless you know what to look for. He tries to seem cold and aloof, but I can tell he's not as bad as he lets on. He saved a little human girl, after all, and he protects her fiercely. Now she practically worships him."

Nobuko nodded, observing, "He seems like an honorable man."

"Youkai," Kagome corrected. "And yes, he is. Honor and loyalty are very important to him."

"It seems you have yourself another, very capable guardian. It's good to know you are in such fine company."

Kagome nearly rolled her eyes. "I don't know if I'd call him 'fine company'. He's pretty haughty, and can be a real jerk."

The priestess gave pause, thinking perhaps she was being a little harsh considering how he'd changed over his time with their group. She bit her lip, smiling as she remembered how he'd helped her with the firewood and rubbed her sore muscles after training. "Though… he's been getting better as of late, and he can be very considerate when he wants to be."

'And very _generous_,' a naughty little voice in her head supplied, images of him pleasuring her arising in her mind. A blush spread across her cheeks, and she fought hard to banish the memories.

Yet Nobuko – ever the observant one – caught the coloring of her daughter's face, and the way her eyes drifted as she spoke about the demon. A knowing smile curved her lips.

"Well, I do hope this Sesshomaru treats you properly."

Kagome frowned. "Wh-what do you mean? They all treat me nicely."

Her mother calmly sipped her tea, sighing, "As much as I like Inuyasha, I'm glad to hear you're interested in someone else, dear. That boy still has a lot of growing up to do before he'll know how to treat a young lady."

"Interested?!" the miko squawked. "Mama, we're not-"

"Are you trying to say there is _nothing _between you and this Sesshomaru fellow?" Nobuko asked with a dubious look, daring her daughter to fib.

The young woman fidgeted in her seat, thinking that – for a very sweet and gentle woman – her mother had one heck of a stare. 'I'd bet she could give Sesshomaru a run for his money.'

Clearing her throat, she admitted, "It's not that there isn't… _something _there, but we're not… together, or anything. That would never happen!"

Nobuko laughed gently. "Deny it all you want, my darling daughter, but sometimes we don't have a choice in these things. The heart feels what it feels, and no amount of resisting can change that."

Kagome frowned. She wasn't in denial; she was simply stating the truth! She and Sesshomaru could never be together romantically, and after his recent change in attitude, she wasn't even sure if he wanted to be her lover anymore. The notion sent an unpleasant twist through her gut, and she wondered at the feeling. Why did that thought bother her so much?

'It… it shouldn't matter,' she told herself. 'It's inevitable, after all. He's told you very plainly what he wants from this arrangement, and eventually he's bound to get bored… or you'll get old… either way it has to end sooner or later. Besides, it isn't like you _want _a serious relationship with that snooty demon, right? I mean… how could anyone stand to be with someone so haughty?'

Yet… if that was truly how she felt, why did the idea of their arrangement ending hurt her? Why had the notion that Sesshomaru might have _another_ lover hurt her? Why did she care so much what he was feeling?

For the first time since they became lovers, Kagome set aside her logic, set aside all the reasons she'd come up with that told her it wouldn't work… and she delved. 'Do I… _care _about him?'

When her heart fluttered in response, a sense of panic overcame her. How could this have happened? How could she have _let this happen?! _When had she become accustomed to his brusque manner, endeared by his cockiness? What was she thinking?!

'You can't _care about Sesshomaru!_' she told herself fiercely, trying to think of all of his negative aspects. 'He's cruel, arrogant, and _far too_ quiet! He's… he… damn!'

A voice in her head reminded her that he had several good qualities, as well, far outweighing the bad ones. He could be considerate and even kind in his own way. He could be merciful and just, and was probably the most honorable demon she'd ever met! And his silence… was actually rather refreshing. He was an exceptional listener. Aside from that he was brave, fiercely intelligent, honest, and playful (in a scary, cunning sort of way). And he was _sexy_.

'Like… ridiculous amounts of sexy. It isn't fair,' she moaned to herself, wanting to drop her head onto the tabletop.

It was true. She _did_ care about him… a _lot_. Sorrow furled through her heart at her revelation, her eyes burning as tears threatened to form. She fought with everything in her not to let them fall, not wanting to give her mother another reason to worry.

'How could I set myself up for another heartbreak?' she wondered. 'I'm so stupid.'

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Nobuko asked softly, noting how quiet her usually chatty daughter had gotten.

Clearing her throat, the young priestess forced a smile onto her face. "I'm fine, Mama. It's just… good to be back. I've been away too long."

Her mother set her teacup down and came around the table, wrapping her daughter in a tight hug. "We've missed you too, honey, but you're home now, and I'm here for you if you need anything."

"Thanks, Mama," the priestess replied, leaning into her mother's warm embrace. While the gesture was comforting, it did not banish the fierce ache in her heart.

'Why do I do this to myself?'

* * *

><p>"Look, Shippou, a pretty butterfly!" Rin pointed out, brown eyes wide with delight.<p>

"Kagome told me those are called swallowtail butterflies," the fox informed her cheerfully.

"Wow, she knows a lot."

Shippou nodded. "Yeah, Kagome's one of the smartest people I've ever met."

"As smart as Lord Sesshomaru?!" the little brunette asked.

"Probably!" he replied with a confidant nod. "Kagome comes from a place where they know a lot more about the world than we do now. I'll bet she knows a lot of things he's never even heard about!"

The daiyoukai lifted a brow at the comment, eyes slanting to his ward and the foxling as they chattered. A part of him scoffed at the notion that one so young - and so mortal - could know more than he, while another conceded that there was likely a measure of truth to the kit's words. From what he'd gleaned, the priestess hailed from a time that had limitless access to any and all knowledge, including topics he was all but ignorant to. He would admit the girl was of admirable intelligence, not something that was common among women, _human _women least of all.

'Odd, to think such a clumsy creature could be so intellectual.'

Turning away from the young ones, he allowed himself to address the issue he'd been struggling with as of late. Without the priestess near, he would finally be able to think clearly on the subject of his newly developed feelings.

He saw no reason to deny it – lying was beneath him. He cared for her, far more than one cared for a mere bed partner, now all that was left for him to ascertain was where he would go from this point. He could end their trysting, and when this business with Naraku was dealt with, go on his way and never set eyes on her again. Or, he could continue to see her, though he was not sure how his new _feelings _might change their relations.

If he continued to see the girl, there was no telling how their relationship would develop. Would he… come to _love_ her? Follow in his father's footsteps?

Perhaps… and if that were so, she would be in danger. As a lord, he was expected to take a strong, youkai mate, and many would be angered by his decision. It would no doubt spark conflict within his court and among the other nobles (and he could only imagine how furious his mother would be). There would undoubtedly be many who would wish her harm. Yet, she was no Izayoi; she wasn't a helpless little hime who'd spent her life reclining on silk cushions. She was a priestess, one of the most powerful he'd ever encountered, and while she was somewhat inexperienced, he could see great potential in her.

On the other hand, if he ended the arrangement, he could avoid all of that drama. No war threats, no bickering counsellors, no nagging mother. He would mate a highborn female, some beautiful, elegant daughter of a lord who would provide him with strong, full-blooded heirs… it all sounded _dreadfully_ boring.

He snorted quietly at the thought of having a relationship with a mate much like the one his mother and father had shared. Each doing their duty, neither one truly happy with the other. It was not a pleasing thought.

'Is there truly anything to ponder, then?' he asked himself. Along with his promise not to repeat his father's folly, he'd also promised himself long ago that he would _always _do as he pleased. No one would dictate his decisions, and he would not deny his desires because of the potential complications they could present. As of this moment, he wanted the priestess, and he would not run from those wants. If something should change between them in the future, he would deal with it accordingly then.

Content with his choice, he closed his eyes, silently anticipating her return.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed, staring down at her newly repacked bag as she prepared to depart. The time… always seemed to slip by so quickly when she came home. Grabbing hold of the straps, she heaved the weighty pack over her shoulders and went down to the kitchen, where her family had gathered to see her off. She gazed fondly at their faces, burning them into her memory. This was undoubtedly the last time she would see them until Naraku was dealt with.<p>

She went to her grandfather first, enveloping him in a warm hug. He returned the gesture in his awkward way, and then presented her with an omamori, a little ritual he'd taken up about a couple of years ago when she'd come home with a few nasty scrapes. By this point, she'd amassed quite the collection - not that they actually did anything. Inuyasha (and now Sesshomaru as well) kept her safe, though she never said a word to discourage the routine. It offered him some small amount of comfort, and she did not want to take that away from him.

Her brother gave her his own awkward hug, at the age now where affectionate gestures seemed to embarrass him horribly. She laughed at him, ruffling his hair and sticking out her tongue when he made a fuss about it.

"Be good, brat," she told him playfully.

Her mother stepped forward, offering her a neatly tied bag filled with the bento boxes they'd spent an afternoon making together.

"I hope they like it," Kagome mumbled as she accepted the large package.

"I'm sure they'll love it, dear; you did such a good job," Nobuko replied proudly. "I put that tea you asked for in here, too."

"Thanks, Mama."

Her mother leaned close, arms winding around her daughter's waist as she whispered, "Did you remember to pack your _other _package?"

Blushing, Kagome gave a little nod, still a bit flustered by memories of that awkward conversation with her mother. Having sex was one thing, but letting your parent know that you were having sex was another. Though… she wasn't entirely sure she would continue having sex after she returned, considering the way Sesshomaru had acted the day she left. Yet, better safe than sorry. The three month supply of birth control was packed safely away with her toiletries.

"I'll keep that between us," Nobuko reassured her. "I don't think your grandfather would survive that kind of shock to the system."

The young priestess gave her a grateful smile. Honestly, she didn't know if she would survive it either; she would likely die of humiliation.

The four of them moved outside, Kagome continuing on down the path to the well house while the others remained by the door. She paused and turned, gazing at them one final time before she departed.

'It isn't really goodbye,' she told herself, just as she did every time she left her home. 'You'll see them again.'

"Be safe! We love you!" Nobuko called, watching her daughter offer one last wave before disappearing into the small, wooden structure.

Kagome descended into the darkness carefully, balancing her package as she settled herself on the edge of the well. With a push she slid into its magical depths, drifting back through time, back to the place where her destiny had been revealed to her.

Smiling when she felt a gust of cool air tousle her hair, she looked up into the cloudless blue sky and called out, "Can I get a little help?"

Inuyasha appeared at the opening an instant later, leaping into the well and landing before her. He eyed the bundle in her hands curiously, nostrils flaring as a range of pleasing scents wafted around him.

"I made supper!" she told him cheerily.

Brow quirking, he asked, "Got any ramen in there?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "None in here, but there's plenty in my bag. I can whip you up a pack in no time at all."

He grinned, wrapping an arm around her and bounding up out of the well. Before she even had a chance to gain her footing, Shippou was upon her, nearly knocking the package from her hands. "Careful!"

"Oops! Sorry, Kagome!" he chirped, leaping back to inspect her cargo. "It smells good!"

"I'm glad you think so, because this is dinner," she told him, starting off toward the village.

A short ways away, a boisterous little brunette was sprinting up the hill in their direction, just now catching up with her fox friend. Not far behind, Sesshomaru followed, his pace leisurely as he shadowed his ward. Kagome cleared her throat nervously, having somewhat dreaded this moment.

"What's that?!" Rin asked excitedly.

"Food," revealed Kagome. "Why don't we head down to the village so we can get this unpacked?"

The children grinned eagerly, racing away to inform the others of her arrival.

The daiyoukai continued his approach, stopping mere inches from her. "I trust your visit proved fruitful?"

She nodded, and he returned the gesture with an elegant tilt of the head. Reaching around behind her, he gently maneuvered the bag from her shoulders, silently offering to carry it for her. The miko muttered a quiet thank you, preparing to move past him when a large hand on her side stopped her progression.

Sesshomaru bent minutely, taking a moment to inhale her sweet fragrance – a smell he'd sorely missed over the past couple of days. Then - voice low - he asked, "Were you able to procure the item we require?"

Heat flooded her from head to toe at the inquisition. If he was curious about it, that meant he still wanted to…

Biting her lip, she gave another nod, blushing when he levelled her with a positively sinful look that promised pleasurable things in the near future. Sesshomaru withdrew and allowed her to pass, though he trailed her within an arm's length to the village and watched attentively as she went about setting out their meal. It was hard for her not to squirm, the heat of his eyes making her ache with anticipation.

Kagome began preparing a cup of ramen for her hanyou friend – as promised – and handed over the bundle of tea she'd bought to Miroku, who wasted no time in steeping a pot. Turning to the daiyoukai, she offered him the first bento.

He eyed the decorative array for only an instant before informing her, "I do not eat human food."

She sagged, somewhat disappointed. "Oh… well, that's alright."

Sesshomaru watched her move on to his half-brother, who accepted the proffered item with a grunt of thanks. She shuffled around the camp, handing one to each remaining member of their party – including Jaken, most of who extolled the appeal of its presentation and enthused over its enticing smell. She smiled and humbly accepted their praises, yet he noticed a bitter twist to her usually unblemished scent. Had he caused that? The notion made a disagreeable throb form in his chest. This simply would not do.

Kagome stared down at the last two boxes, one for herself, and the other… she wasn't too sure who to give it to. Perhaps Inuyasha would still be hungry afterward? Suddenly, a large, claw-tipped hand appeared in her field of vision, reaching down to pluck one from her grip. She turned and looked questioningly up at Sesshomaru, who glanced back with a quirk of the brow. Filled with giddy warmth, she offered him a set of chopsticks, which he took from her with a minute nod.

The daiyoukai settled, perusing the human cuisine with small, discreet sniffs. While none of it would really offer him anything nutritionally, it did not smell _un_pleasant.

Kagome watched anxiously as he took the first bite, breath catching in her throat as she awaited his verdict. He gave a small, approving hum, peering up at her for a moment before continuing on.

'He did that for me,' she realized with a grin. He'd said himself that he didn't eat human food, yet he'd consented, if only to make her feel better. How very uncharacteristically sweet of him.

'Now, now, don't get ahead of yourself,' she scolded. It was an act of goodwill, nothing more, nothing less.

Now that she'd realized her folly, Kagome knew she'd have to be careful not to let her heart get carried away. As it was, she tread a dangerous path, but allowing her foolish feelings to progress further was a recipe for disaster. 'He wants a lover, _and that's it!_ Just be happy with the fact that he isn't ready to give you the boot yet, or you'll end up scaring him away with your nonsense!'

The priestess made a place for herself between the children, chuckling at the way Shippou practically inhaled his meal. "Slow down, or you'll give yourself a stomach ache."

Cheeks full of gyoza, the kit gave her a wide-eyed look, mumbling around his mouthful, "Sorry, Kagome."

She smiled, assuring him, "It's alright, just… chew a little more, and make sure you save room for dessert."

"Dessert?"

"Mochi," she revealed with a wink.

For a moment he seemed to have forgotten her reprimand, shovelling noodles avidly into his mouth at the mention of his favorite confection, but then he slowed, looking as though it took every ounce of his concentration to do so. Rin, too, seemed to be struggling not to rush, obviously enthused by the prospect of something sweet.

Kagome ate her own meal quietly, every so often feeling Sesshomaru's gaze land on her. When she finally looked up and caught his eye, the heat of his stare nearly made her choke. His tongue – that wonderfully dextrous appendage – slid across one sharp fang, making her suspect the daiyoukai wanted something _entirely different_ for his after-meal treat…


	20. Chapter 20

**So, recently I got called on a mistake that I'd been hoping no one would notice (though I had fully intended to fix it at some point), said mistake being the 'I can smell when you're fertile' angle I was trying to make work. Obviously it doesn't work - the timelines didn't match up, and for a while I was just being lazy and didn't want to go back through the whole thing and change it. Well, this gave me the kick in the butt I needed to fix it, so for those of you who are interested, there have been minor changes made to some of the chapters, starting at Chapter 6. For those of you who don't feel like rereading, PM me and I'll catch you up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**This chapter has smut (with undertones of fluff)… you're welcome…**

Reassurance

Kagome allowed the daiyoukai to lead her away from the campsite, heart fluttering like a butterfly caged in her chest. His hand lingered at the small of her back, large and warm as it guided her through the brush. The trees thinned, a small glade opening up before them, and it was here the inu lord came to a stop.

She turned toward him, fully expecting him to go straight into their usual routine. He did not. Sesshomaru stood an arm's length from her, still as stone, though his eyes bespoke of a change. The way he looked at her… it was different, _deliberating_ – as though it was the first time he'd ever really _seen _her. When seconds turned to minutes, she grew anxious, though it did not take him long to sense her unease. Slowly, purposefully, he reached forward and traced her jaw, claws grazing down her throat and between her clavicles. He began to undress her, his eyes trained on every motion.

"You are nervous," he noted.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Yeah, I… wasn't too sure what to think when I left. You were acting kind of odd, and I thought that maybe you'd… changed your mind… about this."

She lowered her eyes, throat tightening as she went on. "Have you? Changed your mind, that is?"

"Would I have brought you here were that the case?" he inquired as he unfastened her pants, not missing a beat.

She frowned. "Well, I guess not. Things just seem different, I suppose."

He hummed, neither agreeing nor disputing.

"Are they?"

He did not answer immediately, first completing his task of baring her. When he had finished, however, he stepped back, looking her in the eye as he responded thoughtfully, "In some ways, though I cannot say how it will affect the future. For now, however, I am quite content to continue on this path, and to see where it will lead us."

The world faded for a split second, that final word echoing through her head. Had he meant to say it? Their gazes locked, and there was no uncertainty in his eyes, nothing that hinted at it having been accidental.

_Us. _The two of them. Could it be that he felt the same way she did? That something more than the lust that sparked their trysts had developed? Her feelings had grown past the realm of sheer desire, past even simple companionship. She knew she _cared_ about Sesshomaru, but she didn't love him, did she? These feelings weren't the same as the one's she'd had for Inuyasha. They weren't warm and fuzzy and simple. They were complex and confusing and frightening, and she hadn't the slightest clue what that meant. Could something like love possibly be _frightening_?

Perhaps… it was simply the fear of rejection that had her so unsettled. Perhaps she was worried that her feelings would grow, and his would not. Yet… despite the fear, she didn't want to stop, didn't want it to end. Seeing similar changes in him gave her a small measure of hope, made her want to delve further, to forge ahead and see where these strange feelings would go.

'Even… even if nothing happens between us… it might just be nice… to let myself feel wanted for a while.'

The daiyoukai sensed her acceptance, her readiness, and made short work of his own garments, laying them aside and enveloped her in his arms.

Even his hold had changed, she noted. It was less insistent, but far surer… _comforting_, like he was holding her there simply because he wanted to, not because it was a prelude to sex. He kept her there for some time, golden eyes regarding her softly.

She blushed prettily at the look. "Keep staring at me like that and I might start to think you actually find me _tolerable_."

A smile curved his pale mouth. "Perhaps."

One of his large hands slid up her side, thumb caressing the underside of her breast. She trembled, a soft gasp escaping her parted lips when it lingered, claw tracing teasing patterns against her skin.

The demon watched his little priestess mewl and shake beneath his touch, nostrils flaring as the scent of her arousal peppered the crisp evening air. He wanted to taste her. Smoothly he lowered them both to the ground, pelt coiling beneath her.

The young miko reclined on the bed of luxurious softness, watching with eager blue eyes as her lover slipped down her body. Arms of steel curled around her thighs, clawed fingers gently parting her as a questing tongue found moist flesh. She gasped in delight, toes curling as the long, wet muscle rolled against the most sensitive parts of her. It flicked – teasing – and then curled within her, making her hips rock in pleasure.

The daiyoukai sampled her slowly, taking his time to reacquaint himself with her unique and remarkable flavor. Her willowy legs shook in his hold, small feet twitching against his sides. When she was all but a shivering heap he withdrew, moving into position and pushing his hardness into her warmth.

Moaning as he filled her, Kagome wound her arms around his middle, slender fingers pressing into the sloping ridges of muscle that tensed beneath pale skin. His rhythm was slow but firm, unhurried but determined. Every measured push and pull was felt to the fullest extent. Pleasure curled languorously inside of her, building steadily with each sure rock of his striped hips.

Sesshomaru slid one hand down a creamy thigh, lifting the leg and trapping it between their bodies. She gave a startled gasp, grabbing up handfuls of his pelt. Her lovely eyes slid shut, sooty lashes fanning against rose-tinted cheeks as small, white teeth burrowed into the pliant flesh of her lower lip. Her climax neared, wet walls shuddering around him and clamping hard.

The priestess gave a needy whine, twisting her lower half as best she could beneath his weight. Instead of increasing his speed, he slowed, thrusting harder. His pelvis crashed against hers again and again, grinding against her clit until she saw stars.

"S-Sesshomaru!"

Growling at the breathy utterance of his name, the daiyoukai gave in to her pleading, rocking faster until she tensed and cried out, tiny hands gripping him tightly. The big inu was grateful her cycle had ended, once again assured of his control over his body. Snarling, he took his release, spilling himself inside of her with a satisfied shudder.

He remained seated within her for a moment, relishing the post-orgasmic silence and the scent of their coupling. He looked down at her face, damp with sweat and flushed from pleasure. Pretty blue eyes – half lidded – stared back up at him, a small grin curving her full mouth. Silvery brow lifting, he graced her with a rare, _genuine_ smile of his own.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat.

Sesshomaru stood, reaching down to help her from the ground before gathering his clothing and hers. He handed the dishevelled bundle to the bewildered miko and stepped away to dress.

The young priestess was immobile, expression shocked as she watched the graceful dai slip into his clothes. She'd been desperate for reassurance beforehand; wanted to know that she was still wanted. His passionate display certainly erased any doubts she'd had over his carnal desires regarding her, but his behavior before and afterward was… astonishing and unexpected.

The tall youkai fastened his garments with one last, fluid pull, turning to find his miko still very naked. The clothing he'd handed her hung almost limply from her fingers, her gaze fixed solely on him. Humming in curious amusement, he stepped forward and – with one elegant claw – reached out and tapped her chin.

Kagome closed her mouth with a sharp 'click', embarrassed at having been caught gawking slack-jawed.

"Do you require assistance?" Sesshomaru asked.

Clearing her throat, she shook her head, fanning out her ruffled shirt as she answered, "No, no, I'm fine."

She dressed hurriedly, thinking to herself that maybe she was wrong in her assumption that the daiyoukai harbored no feelings for her. This behavior… wasn't the sort of courtesy he would extend to a mere bed partner. She hoped that was what it meant, that it wasn't simply her mind twisting things to appease some unspoken need for his affection.

'He did say things have changed,' she recalled, and while he hadn't elucidated, she imagined this is what he was referring to. She didn't expect him to explain, he'd never been one for long, drawn-out conversations, and if her hunch was wrong, he would likely correct her quite quickly.

Straightening her attire, she waited for him to turn and lead the way, following steadily along beside him.

"You should smile like that more often," she told him as they walked, breaking the brief silence.

He gave a little huff. "Gentle smiles do not send ones enemies running in terror."

"Ah, yes. I forgot you have an image to uphold."

"Indeed."

Kagome grinned, fiddling with a strand of her hair as she tried again, "Perhaps… when we're alone? I promise not to tell anyone."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Perhaps."

The priestess gave a happy little skip, still surprised – though very pleased – by the turn of events.

'So… he has feelings for me, in his own way,' she mused, thinking it somewhat surreal. 'It doesn't really seem like he's all that certain about where this is going, but then again, neither am I… and that's okay. He's willing to take the risk, therefore, so am I. At least I know now that – even if things don't work out – he cared about me, and that's enough.'

**Not too long, but it's citrusy. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I Spy

It was a beautiful day, especially for the time of year. The sun was bright, the breeze slight, and the temperature just warm enough for a sleeveless shirt. Kagome relished the feeling of the sun on her arms, these past few days having been too cool to go without a cardigan.

"I love the countryside in the fall," she told Sango dreamily, gaze roaming the gorgeous array of fiery leaves dappling the forest canopy. Brilliant reds and yellows intermingled with the ever-present green of the pines, lovely bursts of color that gave the wood an enchanting quality.

"It's very pretty," the slayer agreed, glancing around. As her eyes wandered, they briefly befell the silent daiyoukai that trailed them, noting instantly that _his _eyes did not stray from the young miko's form.

Grinning, she informed her friend, "He watching you."

"Mhm," Kagome acknowledged. "He does it quite a bit; I'm used to it."

"Rather protective," Sango mused.

"Overprotective, at times."

"That's not really a bad thing, is it?"

The priestess hummed lightly. "It can be, if you value personal space."

They laughed, and Kagome peered back over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, who caught her eye with tilt of one silvery brow. She smiled, tongue poking out to tease him before she drew her gaze back to the path ahead.

"Seriously, though, how are things going between the two of you?" the slayer asked gently. "You seem in better spirits than the day you left."

"Most definitely in better spirits. Things have… changed, and it's nice."

"Do go on," she probed playfully.

The miko lowered her voice. "I… like him, and I _think _he likes me back."

Sesshomaru's keen ears perked, tiny smile forming on his pale mouth.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Sango replied.

Black brows furrowing, the priestess inquired with a little half-grin, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "You have this… _way _about you that makes everyone want to be close to you, and from what I've seen Lord Sesshomaru is no exception."

Kagome scrunched her nose, blushing modestly.

Sango shook her head. "It's funny… had anyone told me a few months ago that he would develop romantic feelings for a human, I'd have outright laughed at them. Yet now, the evidence is undeniable, and it's kinda…"

"Unbelievable?" Kagome supplied.

"More like incredible," she responded. "However, if I'd had to guess at the one human in the world who could accomplish such a miraculous feat, I'd have picked you."

The daiyoukai silently agreed.

Sango turned to smile encouragingly at her young friend, but gave pause when she saw the priestess' troubled expression. "What's wrong?"

Kagome sighed, hand combing through her hair. "It's… it's just… I haven't said anything aloud, really, and neither has he, and part of me can't help but wonder if there's really anything there at all? Maybe I'm reading him wrong? Misunderstanding his actions? I know he isn't the type of guy to behave carelessly and send mixed signals, but the skeptic in me can't help but wonder if it just seems that way because I _want _him to like me back?"

The eavesdropping demon nearly rolled his eyes. Not _this _again.

The slayer quirked a slender brow in disbelief. "I don't know when or why you developed this ridiculous sense of insecurity, but you seriously need to get past it. You have no reason to be so unsure of yourself! If this is because of what you went through with Inuyasha and Kik-"

"No!" Kagome protested. "It isn't that, really! I've always been a little skeptical, and… he's just… so fricken gorgeous! And he wants _me?!_ It's just hard for me to swallow sometimes!"

Sango gave her a serious look. "There is _nothing _wrong with you. In fact, most men would give their right leg to have a chance at you!"

"Most men are _not _godly daiyoukai," the miko reminded her.

His pride swelled.

"Inconsequential. Human or not, you're an amazing woman, Kagome, and the scores of demon males that have chased after you in the past should be proof enough of that. You're just overthinking things again, trust me."

His hackles rose. _Scores _of demon males… after _his _miko?

The blue-eyed girl perked a little, offering a sheepish smile. "You think so?"

The slayer tipped her head in confirmation. "Yes. It's harder to see things how they really are from up close, so what you need is an outsider's opinion. _As_ an outsider looking in, it is _my_ opinion that he _does_ have feelings for you, and you're just being nonsensically modest about the entire ordeal. Now, quit your worrying."

Kagome gave a small laugh, throwing her hands up in a placating gesture. "Alright, alright, whatever you say!"

The pretty brunette lifted an arm around the younger woman's shoulders, and they walked on in peaceful silence.

Sesshomaru watched the exchange with pleased eyes, glad that the priestess' misgivings had been somewhat alleviated. In the near future, he would need to make a point of completely erasing any doubt that might be lingering within her.

And, while he wouldn't say it aloud, he was relieved to hear that she reciprocated his feelings. While he'd been quite certain, it was encouraging to have the verbal affirmation - made it easier to accept these unfamiliar emotions. This territory was foreign to him, and knowing he did not tread this path alone brought him a comfort he would never admit to appreciating.

Ice slithered up his spine, breaking him from his pleasant thoughts of the miko. He stopped, golden gaze scanning the sky briefly before he flared his youki and erected a barrier around their party.

The others stopped. Kagome felt the familiar weight of his power, turned to look at him in askance.

Sensing her stare, he informed her grimly, "Naraku is watching."

"Again?!" she hissed, skin prickling unpleasantly.

A slight nod confirmed her inquiry.

She approached the daiyoukai, searching for the signature of their unseen enemy. She could feel nothing. "What do you think this could mean?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "There is no way to be certain. He could be planning to launch an attack… or perhaps he is trying to be a nuisance. Either possibility is quite probable."

Inuyasha huffed, fists balling. "If that's the case, why don't you just keep your barrier up?"

The demon lord snorted. "While I am flattered by your faith in my ability, brother, erecting a barrier for a substantial amount of time can be quite draining."

"I can vouch for that," Miroku put in, having held his fair share of barriers in the past.

"Short periods of time are not overly strenuous, though I do not wish to waste my energy on maintaining one continuously," Sesshomaru explicated. "If the vermin is indeed planning an assault, I wish to be at full strength when he shows himself."

Kagome rubbed her arms, feeling unsettled. "I wonder how long he's actually been watching us."

"I would imagine Lord Sesshomaru caught it quite early," Sango guessed.

"That's not what I mean," the miko said solemnly. "None of us aside from Sesshomaru can sense Kanna's eyes, and he's only been travelling with us for a short while. Has Naraku been spying on us this entire time?"

"Most likely," the daiyoukai answered. "Naraku is hardly the tactician he claims to be. The void child's eyes allow him to remain ahead of his enemies; without her, he would be lost."

"Coward!" the priestess growled. "Spying from the shadows."

"Indeed," her demon lover responded, eyes darkening as a dangerous smile curved his beautiful lips. "Though his days will soon be numbered."

Expression hardening with resolve, Kagome reached out and touched Sesshomaru's arm. When he turned to peer down at her, she asked, "Can we train some more after we set up camp?"

The daiyoukai's golden eyes widened minutely, a shot of desire curling through him at the determined look on her pretty face. Her fire was admirable, and rather attractive in his opinion. Already she was a force to be reckoned with, but if she continued to pursue training, push herself to her limits and beyond, she would one day know no equal. Kikyou, Midoriko - all who came before her would fall into the shadow of her greatness.

Hunger stirred his beast. If there was one thing his instincts were drawn to above all else, it was power, and this little miko would someday be the most powerful of all her kind.

**I know it isn't the longest chapter in the world, but it came quickly – at least by my standards. Hopefully the next will be as forthcoming. **


	22. Chapter 22

**CX Hooray! Three chapters BANGBANGBANG! My muse is working harder than she has EVER worked before!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hands Off

Lips pursing, Kagome squinted out into the horizon, coming to the conclusion that there was definitely something familiar about the shards they were trailing. They were moving quite quickly, which likely meant…

"Kouga."

Inuyasha growled at her soft utterance. "You sure?"

The miko nodded. "Two shards, rapid movement, familiar signature; there's no one else it could be."

The hanyou gave a low grumble, arms folding over his chest as he muttered, "Well that's just great."

"The shards are still a ways away, but I'm sure it won't be long before he realizes we're following him," Kagome divulged, not sure she was ready to handle another meeting with the wolf prince, or rather, not sure how _Sesshomaru_ would handle it.

The young monk hummed in curious anticipation. "This should certainly be interesting."

Sango nodded, though 'interesting' wasn't quite the word she would use to describe it. She had a strong feeling that this confrontation would end poorly for the presumptuous wolf. Her hand tightened unconsciously on the strap of Hiraikotsu.

The priestess sighed, looking back at Sesshomaru while inquiring, "Do you think we should continue any further, or just wait for him here?"

The daiyoukai regarded her. "You are certain he will come?"

She nodded. "He always does."

"If that is so, it would be far more sensible to remain. Expending energy unnecessarily would be foolish," he responded, moving from the path to stand beneath the yellowed leaves of a hackberry.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru's example, leading the children into a sunlit patch of grass and settling down to wait. From her bag she withdrew the coloring book Shippou had entreated her for, along with two new boxes of crayons. The lively kitsune explained their use to an eager Rin, whose brown eyes widened in astonishment when he demonstrated. The miko watched it all in cheery silence, smiling at how happy something so simple could make a child. Satisfied that her kit had the situation handled, she leaned back onto her palms, soaking up the warm sun.

Inuyasha – ever on edge when his wolfish rival was near – began pacing, trampling a small trail through the vegetation.

Miroku crouched down into the sward, shakujo balanced against his shoulder. "Do you think one of us should perhaps speak with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"About Kouga?" Sango asked as she lowered herself next to him, plucking a tall strand of grass and tapping Kirara on the nose with it.

"He's not yet aware of the _details_ of the wolf prince's visits. It may be wise to explain before he arrives," the priest speculated, watching as his female companion engaged her neko in a game of chase.

"Probably," she acknowledged, twitching the grass this way and that. The fire-cat's tiny black paws scrambled after it, dual tails swishing playfully. "I doubt Kagome would be too thrilled if he murdered the pushy idiot."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Would you care to do it? You do have a way with words, monk. Maybe you can… help to soften the blow, as it were."

Miroku chuckled, pushing himself up with his staff and proceeding to approach the demon lord. He offered a pacifying smile when the inu's golden eyes cut his way, hoping to keep the mood reasonably calm considering the delicate nature of the topic he wished to discuss.

"Good day to you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sniffing disinterestedly, the daiyoukai inquired, "What is it you want?"

"Merely to have a word," the violet-eyed human clarified. A minute nod signalled the pale demon's acceptance, and Miroku took it as his cue to begin touching on the issue at hand. "You see, I wished to inform you about Kouga's _behavior _during his infrequent visits."

Sesshomaru angled his head, brows pinching. "Is this demon troublesome?"

The priest gave a light chuckle, examining the tinkling rings that hung form his shakujo. "I do not believe I would call him _troublesome_, really. He's quite harmless, though his overzealous demeanor _can_ complicate our encounters."

"In what way?"

Miroku smiled pleasantly, countenance belying his inner nervousness. The daiyoukai, however, was not fooled by the cheery façade, hearing the quickening of the human's heart and sensing his unease. He frowned. "You are keeping something from me, monk. Out with it."

Before he had the chance to do so, Kagome tensed, her head swivelling sharply in the direction of the shards.

"They're coming! Fast!" she announced, scrabbling to get to her feet.

Inuyasha snarled, hand settling on his fang as a cloud of dust stirred in the distance. "Outta the way, Kagome!"

The daiyoukai stiffened. Kagome? What did this _Kouga_ have to do with her?

Said priestess was currently rushing toward the trees, hoping they would provide cover enough to deter her persistent suitor. She never made it, though, shrieking as she was swept up into a familiar pair of tanned arms.

"How's my woman?" a deep, gravelly voice breathed into her hair.

Ribs thoroughly squashed, the young miko wheezed, "Good to see you again, Kouga."

Just as swiftly as she was snatched up, Kagome was freed from the iron grasp, the wolf skidding away with a growl as he was buffeted with a wave of angry youki. Sesshomaru held her close, cradling her small form in his powerful arms as he bared deadly fangs at the presumptuous prince.

"Getch'er dirty dog hands offa my woman!" the ookami barked with malice, claws crooked in readiness for battle.

Something dark stirred within him. How _dare _this unworthy mongrel lay claim to _his _miko?! The mangy creature was clearly lying, as there was no trace of a mark anywhere on Kagome. He would pay _dearly_ for his trespass.

Kagome saw the red haze clouding Sesshomaru's eyes and – worrying for Kouga's safety – lifted her hands to cup his face. She drew his gaze, pleading, "I know he's overstepped, but please don't kill him!"

"He claims you as his own," the irate demon rumbled lowly, tightening his arms around the mollifying female.

"He's been saying that for years," Kagome told him with a dismissive wave. "I've kindly _brushed him off_ for years, but he's rather persistent. As frustrating as it can be, his pigheadedness isn't hurting anyone."

Crimson flashing eyes narrowed. "If he will not listen to you, this one shall _make him _listen."

Before she could supply a diplomatic solution, she was gently deposited with the others, the daiyoukai rushing in to confront the still snarling wolf prince. Flaring his youki, the demon lord demanded, "Renounce your claim, or face your death."

"No way!" Kouga refused, teal eyes sparking. "I've had my eye on her for years! Who the hell are you to show up all of a sudden and tell me I can't have her?!"

"Kagome _is mine_," Sesshomaru announced with smug finality, relishing the shocked, jealous expression that overcame his opponent. One long, pale arm curled gracefully upward, red and white silk slithering to gather at his elbow. Viciously lethal, opaline claws glinted in the sunlight, acrid poison welling beneath. "If you wish to persist in pursuing her, you must first defeat me."

The priestess paled. "No, Kouga! Please, just take it back! I don't want you to get hurt!"

The stubborn wolf sent her a reassuring grin, flicking his ponytail over his shoulder as he lowered himself into a defensive position. "No worries, Kagome, I'll be fine."

"Whatever," Inuyasha chuckled, greatly enjoying the direction this was heading in. While he wasn't overly fond of his elder sibling, that damn ookami was a pain, and watching him get his arse handed to him promised to be immensely satisfying. "Maybe the big jerk can beat some sense into Kouga's thick skull."

"From the looks of things, I doubt that's what Sesshomaru has in mind," the young miko fretted, twisting the hem of her shirt in trembling fingers. "I'd wager he plans on beating the sense _out _of his skull… and then grinding it into a pulp."

"Good riddance," snorted the hanyou, though his gusto was quickly diminished by a stern, blue-eyed glare. Ears pinned, he turned away from the reprimanding look.

Kouga pulled back his lips in a threatening snarl, fangs gnashing at his stone-faced foe. "First I'm gunna beat your ass into dust, then I'll get to work on erasing your _stink _from _my woman_."

Sesshomaru couldn't help the deep bark that clawed its way up his throat, beast clamouring for blood at the lewd insinuation. That cretin's lowly hands would not touch her!

The arrogant prince charged first, lunging for the daiyoukai's throat. His speed, while impressive, was still not enough, the inu sending him flying with a razor-edged slap. Four neat furrows split the tan skin of his handsome face, dark demon blood welling to the surface. He howled in rage, preparing for another strike, when dizzying pain sent him to his knees. His wounds… they were not closing! They sizzled, burned with something scented sickly-sweet.

"Ahh!" he moaned, clutching his face. _Venom_! "You… bastard!"

The ever composed demon lord smiled wickedly, crooking lethal claws. "Mere droplets. Would you care for further demonstration?"

Roaring, Kouga again threw himself at his nemesis, blinded by agony and anger.

"Stop!" Kagome begged, fearful words falling on deaf ears.

A jarring strike to the ribs halted the ill-conceived assault, driving the ookami into the dirt with a grunt. He regained his footing instantly and spun back into the fray, leg extended. Sesshomaru sidestepped effortlessly, gripping his ankle and hurling him into the trees. He crashed through a dozen or so - the towering pines snapping like twigs - before skidding to a stop. Like lightning the daiyoukai streaked across the sky to where the wolf lay bleeding, lifting his fallen opponent by the neck and thrusting him against a tree trunk.

"Foolish cub," Sesshomaru rumbled darkly, watching with delight as dread filled his wide teal eyes.

His unoccupied hand glowed fluorescent green, drawing back to bury in the gasping prince's torso when small fingers wound around his forearm and tugged urgently. Head tipping, he looked into the frantic miko's eyes and bit out, "He has disrespected this Sesshomaru, and you as well. Give me one reason why I should not kill the insolent wretch?"

"He's my friend," she whispered pleadingly, cerulean orbs shimmering with tears of worry.

Sesshomaru regarded her only a moment before making his decision. With a dismissive huff, he released his grip on the imbecile dangling from his hand, stepping away as the wolf began to hack violently. The priestess flashed him a grateful albeit watery smile, arms winding around his middle in a brief embrace before she slipped past him to examine the injured fool at his feet.

"Renounce your claim, cub," he demanded. "You have lost."

Kouga scowled, mouth opening as though to argue.

"You did lose," Kagome uttered softly, ending his protests before they could begin. "Please don't start another fight."

The ookami sighed, deflating under the weight of those beseeching blue eyes. He crossed his tanned arms, muttering, "Fine, I renounce my claim, but if I find out that you've buggered off later, you better believe I'll be back for her!"

Sesshomaru nodded, less than pleased by his stubbornness, but knowing it would have to do for now. If the boy tried to stick his nose where it didn't belong in the future, he would deal with him then.

The raven-haired miko smiled at them both and continued her examination.

The pale inu mused silently over his choice to let the prince live, thinking perhaps the priestess had a little more sway over him than he'd originally surmised. Normally, he would've killed the boy without a second thought, but the girl's presence changed everything. The miko would have undoubtedly been upset at the loss of her comrade, and he did not wish to aggrieve her.

Additionally, the pest was no real threat to him; Kagome desired him alone, not this mangy wolf-cur. That thought calmed his desire for blood, and he stood by patiently as she fussed over Kouga's torn face.

Keen ears picked up on the sound of approaching footsteps, and Sesshomaru cast an unworried and fleeting glance in the direction of their newest arrivals. Judging by their slovenly appearances, he guessed they were friends of the cocky cub. He'd been aware of their approach for some time now, but neither demon was powerful enough to cause concern, so he'd simply ignored them.

"Kouga!"

"Wait up!"

The priestess perked, raven-head whirling in the direction of the advancing voices.

The wolf's lackeys skidded to a stop, eyes widening at the sight of their alpha. "What happened?!" they cried in unison.

Inuyasha chortled. "Your fearless leader nearly got his face ripped off, that's what happened."

"Not helping!" Kagome called threateningly.

"Filthy mutt!" Hakkaku accused, glaring balefully at the hanyou.

"While I'm certain Inuyasha would love to be responsible for your leader's current state, he is not," Miroku allayed, stepping between his dog-eared companion and the fuming wolves.

"Well if he didn't do it, who did?!" Ginta demanded.

"This Sesshomaru is the cause."

The pair turned to growl at the owner of the cold voice, but wilted instantly upon seeing him. Even as a team, they were nothing compared to a daiyoukai. Deciding it wise to retreat now, the two of them instead turned their attention to their bleeding leader.

"How is he?"

"A little banged up, but he'll live. That's the important thing," she replied, fingers skirting the edge of the deepest laceration. It cut across the bridge of his nose, through cartilage, and down over his entire left cheek. He was lucky it hadn't been slightly higher, or he might have lost an eye. "I'll do what I can to patch him up."

"Thank you, sister!"

"We can always count on you to take care of him for us!"

Sesshomaru's features shifted in minute surprise. _Sister_? His little miko certainly had a way of endearing youkai to her, merely another testament to her allure.

Kagome grimaced when she noticed the red, upraised skin surrounding the furrows, shooting Kouga a sympathetic glance. Turning to look up at Sesshomaru, she asked, "Is there any way to purge the poison?"

The daiyoukai lifted a brow. There _was_ one way, though he had no intent on _licking_ the boy's wounds for him. Shifting his weight, he informed her, "It is not enough to kill, though he will forever bear the scars of our encounter."

Kouga growled.

Sesshomaru sneered. "Be silent, you ungrateful whelp. Let those marks serve as a reminder of your folly, as well as a symbol of my mercy."

He turned his back to them, striding away from the insufferable moron and his flunkies before he reconsidered sparing them. Knowing the wolf prince would hear, he murmured lowly, "Be certain to thank the miko, cub. It is because of her that you did not meet your end on this day."

"Wouldn't be the first time," he grumbled in response, hating the degrading moniker the daiyoukai had dubbed him with. Hard eyes softened as they slid to the pretty priestess' face, battered countenance lightening with a smile. "Thank you."

Kagome shrugged, motioning to Sango for her bag. "I couldn't very well let you die."

He chuckled, watching her burrow into her odd satchel to withdraw an equally odd container. She snapped it open, and a bevy of unpleasant scents wafted into his nose, making his head ache and his stomach turn.

"Ack!" complained the two hovering, shielding their faces from the horrid stench.

"Sorry," the miko apologized, knowing how sensitive a demon's nose could be. There was no need for antiseptic – since he was immune to infection – so she grabbed a cloth to clean him up, along with a small handful of butterfly closures, and shut the lid. Setting the first aid kit aside, she turned back to her patient. "These won't prevent scarring, but they might help to reduce the severity."

"You're too sweet, Kagome," he purred cheekily as she began dabbing the blood from his face.

Sesshomaru chose to ignore the statement, knowing the ookami was only trying to rile him. He would not waste further thought on… wait… what was that?

A deep snarl made Kagome give pause in her patching, head swivelling to look back at the daiyoukai. A moment later his barrier thrummed to life around them, and her eyes widened in understanding. "Naraku!"

The inu lord confirmed with a tilt of his pale head. "He has been watching."

"F-For how long?!" she stammered, slender fingers clenching into fists as she placed them in her lap.

He frowned minutely, narrowed bullion orbs scanning the sky. "It is difficult to tell, though I surmise he began sometime during our recent distraction." He finished the statement by cutting eyes at the cause of said distraction, lip curling in a growl.

"Don't blame this on me!" Kouga bellowed.

"That's twice today," the miko reflected as she went back to her task. "What is he up to?"

"What's going on?" Ginta inquired nervously. Mention of Naraku always had him on edge.

Adjusting the first of the closures, Kagome informed them, "Sesshomaru can sense Kanna's magic, and it seems that Naraku is quite fond of spying on us. I can't be sure, but I think he may make an appearance soon."

Pulling back to survey her handiwork thus far, the young miko deemed it acceptable and moved on to the next of the lacerations. Shifting in the soil, she addressed, "Can we count on you and your wolves for support when the time comes to face him?"

"Hell yeah!" Kouga responded with an enthusiastic whoop, flushing when Kagome chastised him for moving too much. He settled back against the tree and allowed her to resume her task. "We wouldn't miss it. I've been itching to pay that slimy bastard and his wind-bitch back for what they did to my tribe."

"On a similar note," she began, voice sweet and coaxing, "I think it's time you handed your shards over to me."

"Whaaat?" the battered wolf complained. "With these, I can run circles around that freak! Don't you think I should hold onto them for the battle?"

"Absolutely not," she rebuffed. "If you've got shards, you'll be putting a huge target on your back, and I don't want to see you getting hurt over a couple of silly slivers!"

Throwing Sesshomaru a slick grin, he drawled pointedly, "How thoughtful of you."

"Besides," she added, "you're fast enough without these."

Kouga's chest puffed with pride, eyes never leaving the increasingly irritated demon lord.

"And cut that out!"

He deflated in a heartbeat, peering sheepishly at his caretaker.

Look scolding, she wagged a stern finger, reprimanding, "I can see what you're doing. I'm not blind, you know? You just got out of one mess; don't go throwing yourself into another!"

The wolf whined in apology, and the dog rumbled with smug pleasure.

Kagome huffed and went back to work, carefully placing another of the closures. "Now behave! No more interruptions."

He offered a conciliating nod, and peace ensued.

* * *

><p>Darkness crept along every crevice of the empty halls, writhing, palpitating - emanating from a single point deep within the estate. Oily laughter erupted amid the silence, filling the desolate place with wicked, sonorous sound.<p>

Naraku collected himself, pleased with his discovery.

"It would seem that our dear Lord Sesshomaru is not as indomitable as he claims to be," the shape shifting half-demon purred, his handsome, borrowed face twisting in deranged glee.

He reflected again on what he'd glimpsed in the daiyoukai's brief lapse. "It is obvious that whatever feelings the dog lord fosters for the miko go far beyond the realm of physical desire."

He rose, black aura swirling around him in a cloak of acrid poison. "I believe it is time to pay them a visit."

**e_O He's a creep! **

**Kindly review? Plzplz? So overly tired!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, so much for the little writing spree I thought I had going. Bah! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Unwelcome Company

Kagome hummed as she went about preparing lunch, setting out the appropriate dishes and cutlery as the porridge heated. Yesterday's confrontation behind them, she was in cheerful spirits, pleased that she'd been able to persuade Kouga to hand over his shards before departing. It was most comforting to know that Naraku wouldn't be directly targeting him for the jewel anymore.

She filled the first bowl and handed it to Rin, glancing over at the girl's protector with a pleased grin. He'd been uncharacteristically patient with the wolf, considering how much he'd pushed the limits, and she knew it was entirely for her sake. She doubted Sesshomaru would have given a second thought to slaying the brash ookami had she not been involved, but he had, and the gesture spoke volumes. He'd put aside his desire for retribution, and that was something she knew he rarely ever did.

'That silly wolf probably has no clue how lucky he really is,' she mused. The pale inu was many things – powerful, prideful, cunning – but merciful was not among his traits. Kouga likely did not realize it, but he was one of only a handful who'd faced the daiyoukai's claws and lived to tell the tale.

She distributed the remainder of the porridge, offering some to her lover who – unsurprisingly – declined with a small hand gesture, and settled in between the children to enjoy her own lunch.

The daiyoukai watched as the members of his party began their meal, and with a brief glance to his half-brother, slipped quietly into the forest. Satisfaction curled through the great inu lord, his beast having settled with the ookami's departure. The mangy wolf had tested his patience at every turn, pushing him beyond what he'd previously thought himself capable of tolerating. Touching _his _miko so familiarly with those unclean hands, addressing her so casually and suggestively; it had been nearly enough to make him change his mind about sparing the ungrateful cur.

Not that the priestess had turned a blind eye to his behavior – or misbehaviour, rather. She'd given him a good scolding, as well as a few impressively hard slaps. In truth, it was her handling of the situation that had kept him from slaughtering the audacious cub. He knew well where Kagome's loyalties lay; she wasn't the type of female to play at such a thing, nor had she encouraged his advances in any way. She'd simply rebuffed him again and again, and watching Kouga cringe with each rejection had made the entire ordeal worth enduring.

And once the wolfling and his lackey's had finally withdrawn, erasing the fool's filthy smell from her had been a simple task – and rather pleasing, too. A crooked grin tugged momentarily at Sesshomaru's mouth as he recalled sweeping her into his arms and out into the forest, where he'd proceeded to restate his claim over her body. By the time he'd finished with her, all traces of the blemish on her scent had been dispelled.

Now – sexually sated and content with the return of their usual routine – all that was left to do was fulfill his need for sustenance. The notion of sinking his claws into something sent a surge of anticipation swirling through him; just the stress reliever he needed to disperse the last of his tension.

He scented the area for game, passing over several lesser creatures before uncovering the smell of a buck. The deer was rather young, but it would certainly suffice for the time being.

Bounding silently through the brush, he leapt and alighted in a tree, looking down upon his prey as it wandered obliviously beneath him. Its wet nose twitched as it moved purposefully through the grass, following the trail of a fertile doe. He crouched, eager to feel the beast's warm flesh tear beneath his claws.

Suddenly the buck went still, posture rigid with alarm. Large ears swivelled forward, glassy black eyes searching the forest for only a moment before it darted, small hooves crunching through the vegetation as it fled. The primal urge to chase was overridden by logic, his senses telling him that something was clearly amiss. All it took was a single flare of his nostrils to identify the source.

All at once the air grew cooler, an acrid fog snaking through the grass like violet tentacles. The sounds of the forest dimmed, until nothing but eerie silence remained. From out of the mist a white figure emerged, announcing its arrival with a slick, rumbling chuckle.

"Ah, so good to see you again, Lord Sesshomaru," the figure purred silkily.

The daiyoukai straightened from his crouched position atop the branch, fluidly dropping to the ground without a word. All around him miasma churned, shrivelling plants and darkening the soil. It recoiled as it neared him, almost as if sensing his immunity to the toxic brume. Sesshomaru paid the fog little mind, regarding the detestable hanyou's puppet with a look of mild irritation. He said nothing, knowing the vermin wouldn't stay silent long.

"It has been so very long since last we met," the kugutsu hummed in a parody of cordial tones. "I see you've been keeping yourself… well occupied."

When the daiyoukai did not respond to the suggestive quip, the puppet went on, drawing slowly nearer to the immovable demon. "You seem to have quite the comfortable arrangement with your brother's group… or more pointedly, your brother's _miko_."

"The miko does not belong to Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated lowly, his tone carefully checked.

Naraku's minion grinned wickedly, dark eyes flickering with delight. "My, my, rather possessive, aren't we, and over a human, no less?"

Sesshomaru flared his youki, halting the kugutsu's steady approach. The hunched, fur-clad figure stopped just outside of his reach, though the distance mattered little. When he tired of this, no distance would be great enough to keep his claws from piercing the hanyou's false body.

"Merely correcting an erroneous assumption," the daiyoukai rumbled. He knew Naraku had already seen enough to correctly guess at his relationship with the priestess, but he saw no reason to give the bastard further confirmation.

Naraku's voice filled the quiet, his dark laughter seeming to echo all around them. "No point in lying. You cannot deceive a deceiver."

"Lying is beneath me," Sesshomaru drawled.

Another amused chuckle met his response. "Of course it is, as are many _other _things, I've come to find."

The pale inu continued to ignore the lewd remarks, knowing it was Naraku's intention to get a rise out of him.

"I find it so incredibly amusing to think that such a weak creature could bring a being of your stature so low. Her fragility has become your own," the kugutsu purred, studying the tall youkai intently. He didn't move, didn't utter a word, and a sliver of irritation crept into the lines of the puppet's face, eyes narrowing and lips tightening into a firm line. Then it grinned. There was still one more card to play.

"I will very much enjoy watching your reaction while I dispatch the pretty priestess before your very eyes. Perhaps first I'll peel-"

"What is the purpose of your presence here?" Sesshomaru inquired blandly, tiring of the pointless drivel spewing from this filth's mouth.

The puppet, startled somewhat by the calm interruption, had nothing to say to the unexpected query.

The dog demon shifted, turning minimally to the side. "If your sole reason for being here is to sow seeds of doubt, then be gone. I am no simpleton whom you can sway with your manipulations. I've no time for such nonsense."

An elegant flick of his wrist was all it took to cleave the puppet cleanly in two, brilliant whip unfurling and retracting in only a fraction of a second. The miasma dissipated, and the peace of the forest returned.

"Vermin," the daiyoukai sneered, staring dispassionately down at the remnants of the kugutsu. With a quick spray of dokkasou to remove the final traces of his vanquished adversary, he turned and strode back toward the camp, Naraku's foul stench having spoiled his appetite.

He expanded his senses, feeling the varying auras of the others, still precisely where he'd left them. They were upwind, and given the distance, it was likely that none of them could sense what had transpired. Not that it mattered, he supposed. The danger had passed.

Naraku… was a fool. The arrogant abomination thought he knew all, thought there was nothing his eyes couldn't see, but in actuality there was much he was blind to. _Fragile_… bah. Certainly not. If it was the wretch's misguided belief that he would fall to the same fate as his father, Naraku was in for a rather rude awakening. Sesshomaru would not repeat his sire's mistakes.

He moved into camp as quietly as he'd gone, staying back to observe the others. The miko conversed amiably with the slayer, who paused momentarily to chastise the monk for a suggestive remark. Inuyasha shook his head when the lecher refused to heed the warning, earning himself a reprimanding slap and a sharp look from the girls.

They weren't exactly a conventional lot, from all different walks of life, but Sesshomaru would admit that together they were undeniably strong, the priestess most of all. While his brother's power had progressed in leaps and bounds, the well of holy energy within Kagome had only just been tapped, and once she was fully in control of said energy, even Inuyasha's strength would seem paltry in comparison. Heat surged through him, thoughts of her power arousing the beast within. He wanted to see it, to _feel_ her purity all around him.

Kagome sensed Sesshomaru's unannounced return, and felt the flare of his youki moments later. She lifted her eyes to meet his, brow quirking curiously when he levelled her with a heavy and thoughtful gaze. One pale hand slipped from within a silk sleeve, beckoning her to follow as he stepped back into the cover of the trees. She pulled herself to her feet and followed without question, trailing along behind him until he stopped and turned to her.

"What is it?" she asked, smiling crookedly. "I hope you're not expecting a quickie; we're nearly ready to head out again."

The daiyoukai lifted a slim brow at the insinuation, mouth tipping in a brief grin. While the idea was certainly appealing, he had something else in mind. Approaching slowly, he stopped inches from her and reached for her hand. Palms pressed together, fingers entwining, Sesshomaru glanced from their linked appendages to her face.

She looked back at him uncertainly, wondering what he was up to.

"Summon your reiki," he instructed.

She recoiled, trying to remove her hand from his and frowning when he refused to allow it. Huffing, Kagome insisted, "But I'll hurt you."

He laughed softly. "You underestimate your control."

"I-I don't…" she stammered, still hesitating. While she had improved, the miko knew she was still far from mastering her power, and she didn't think she could forgive herself if she accidentally fried the inu lord.

Sesshomaru nearly sighed. "If you doubt yourself, then place your faith in my abilities. I assure you I am able to withstand."

Kagome blinked, having forgotten who she was speaking to. She glanced at the tall youkai sheepishly, hoping she hadn't insulted him. She certainly hadn't been trying to insinuate that he was weak in any way, but after years of watching demons fall to glittering ash when struck by her power, she'd nearly forgotten that he was able to endure its touch.

He did not _seem_ upset, she noted thankfully, deciding it best not to test his patience any further. Taking a quick breath, she reached inside of herself and tentatively tapped into the stream of reiki that flowed through her. Casting one last confirming glance at her lover – who still looked confident as ever – she willed her holy energy down and into her hand, focusing intently on keeping it reigned in.

Sesshomaru felt the thrum of her power against his palm, dancing beneath her skin. "Good. Now, loosen your hold."

She shot him a dubious look, but did as was instructed, watching their interconnected hands closely as a pale glow began to emit from her fingers. He didn't appear bothered by it, so she could only assume he was fine.

"More."

"More?" she repeated. "How much more?"

"Until you have encased us," he instructed.

"Encased? I don't know if I can do that…" Kagome frowned. She'd only erected a few barriers, but had never tried anything like this.

The inu youkai did not seem troubled by the admittance. "Focus."

Eyes slipping shut, the young priestess expanded her holy energy outward, much in the same way she had while producing a barrier. 'Only it's not hollow,' she told herself. 'It's… like a water balloon. Once you've got a good solid shell established, just fill it up and hold it in.'

The process was somewhat clumsy, the sphere of power she placed around them expanding and retracting as she tried to stabilize it. Sesshomaru didn't utter a word throughout the process, merely standing patiently as she fumbled to control the shimmering cocoon. Once Kagome was certain she had a hold on it, she began releasing more of her power, bit by bit, until it surrounded her. She felt it as it pushed against her barrier, afraid for a moment that it would not hold. It swelled, stretching momentarily, and then stopped, held neatly in place by the dome of radiance.

Relieved, she opened her eyes to see how the demon lord was faring. She nearly lost her hold on the barrier when she saw him, managing to catch herself at the last second. The sphere shuddered for an instant, and then went still again.

He was glowing, his youki condensed around him like vivid, golden armor. Whorls of reiki slid over every inch of him, hissing softly as it slipped over the dark energy he emitted.

Sesshomaru regarded the miko intently, not having taken his eyes from her. Her power… was extraordinary; so very unusual. He'd never had a chance to study holy energy like this before, and it was a most intriguing experience. It hummed around him, and through the shield he was projecting he could feel the sting of its touch. It was cold, unbelievably so, like thousands of tiny, icy claws dragging across his flesh. And yet… he could see her holding back, could see the unused reiki bundled within her. Feeling a portion of her strength sent possessive desire furling through him. So very powerful, his little miko.

"How are you holding up?" Kagome asked him concernedly, his silence unsettling her.

"Well enough," the pale inu assured her, drawing his focus back to the source of the impressive power he was surrounded in. She looked so very desirable at that moment, encased in glittering pink. He'd always thought her a comely creature, but in the glow of her purity – eyes backlit by holy light – she was enchanting. She smelled of frost, crisp and fresh, and he tamped the urge to lean forward and inhale the alluring fragrance, not wanting to distract her.

"Your control has improved vastly since we first met," he commented.

She gave a small laugh. "I should hope so. I would be rather embarrassed if I hadn't."

"You've more to learn, yet, though I have no doubts you will someday gain mastery of your power."

The priestess blushed prettily at the compliment, allowing the barrier to dissipate and her reiki to recede. He was being awfully sweet, and she was tempted to reach up on her toes and give him a chaste kiss for his uncharacteristic behavior. However, if there was one thing experience had taught her, it was that there was no such thing as 'one little kiss' to Sesshomaru. Sadly they didn't have time to fool around. So, reluctantly, she asked, "Was… was there anything else you needed me for?"

Sesshomaru regarded her silently for a moment, sifting through the array of scents coming from her. Contentment, arousal, disappointment… humans were such strangely complex creatures.

"That is all I require," he replied, though he added a sly 'for now' afterward.

As he guided the giggling miko toward camp, he thought back to Naraku's threat, amusement filling him as he repeated the pathetic hanyou's words in his head. For all of the wretch's many miscalculations, his greatest mistake was assuming that Kagome was weak enough to use against him. If there was one thing she was most definitely _not_, it was helpless.

**So, Naraku finally decides to make an appearance. Too bad for him Sesshomaru isn't easily drawn into his web. Boo hoo, spider, go scurry off to a corner and sulk. **

**Give me your thoughts! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Ohhh my good gracious. Sorry this took so long. Dance… has taken over my life. Don't worry though, this is my last year teaching for a while, and the season ends around May/June.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Not What it Seems

The ever-present darkness that encompassed the manor shifted, churning like a storm through the usually quiet rooms. It hissed and roiled, mimicking the sudden turmoil at its source. Propped against a beam deep within the mansion, Naraku scowled, red eyes focussed intently on the broken wooden doll in his palm.

'So _arrogant_, to dismiss me in such a way,' the hanyou snarled to himself, hand closing into a fist around the ruined puppet. 'Well, let us see how easily he dismisses me upon our next meeting.'

Then, just as quickly as the riotous stirring had begun, the shadowy mist settled, Naraku's mood settling along with it. A smile curved his mouth. 'I suppose I should not be surprised by it; he's never been one for prolonged conversation, and – despite the abrupt end to our meeting – I was able to confirm my suspicions. The girl… she has done the unthinkable. She has moved the immovable, overcome the insuperable… made the heartless Western Lord _feel_, and those _feelings_ will be the instrument I use to destroy him.'

He laughed a little. 'I must remember to thank the girl for handing me my victory before I kill her.'

The wooden puppet broke apart, turning to dust, the fibers shifting and reforming in his grasp.

"Things are playing out so nicely," he purred into the darkness, "and with the jewel now nearing completion, I believe it is time to add a new player to the field." He uncurled his fist, smiling down at the crisp, white paper crane resting atop his palm.

* * *

><p>Kagome looked down at the body of the fallen youkai, seeing the dark glimmer of a single jewel shard peering out from its shredded hide. Kneeling, she pushed her fingers into the warm, wet flesh, grimacing at the squelching noise produced by her probing. Pulling the sliver free, she began to rise, pausing when an odd sensation overcame her.<p>

The tug in her chest – the continuous beckoning of the jewel – pulled hard, nearly sending her to the ground again. Eyes wide with understanding, she whispered, "It's the last one."

Inuyasha's ears perked. "The last?"

She turned toward the others, nodding slowly as she regarded the little shard. "All that remains… are those in Naraku's possession."

A collective tension settled over the group, and silence crept into their midst. No more shards meant no more time. Naraku would likely find out soon enough, and when he did… she doubted he would wait long to make an attempt at the jewel. If they were careful – and lucky – they could probably keep this from him for a handful of days.

'That doesn't give us much time to prepare,' the young miko lamented. She, especially, could have used the extra time. The others were seasoned warriors, yet she was only just beginning to learn proper technique with her bow… only just starting to get a handle on her power. It seemed surreal, the notion of their long, arduous journey finally coming to a close. They had been fighting this war for so long, all working ceaselessly toward this moment… but now the end was nigh, and she found herself unready to face it.

Sesshomaru approached the troubled priestess, sensing her unease. Large hand settling firmly on her small shoulder, he waited for her to look up at him and assured, "All will be well."

Sighing, she whispered, "I hope so."

His eyes… they were so certain, not an ounce of doubt lying there. She wished she could be so strong, so sure of herself. 'Well, at least you have him to be confident for you.'

The demon's steady gaze suddenly flickered, slit pupils narrowing as he turned and peered skyward, nostrils flaring minutely. Inuyasha caught the scent a second later, growling loudly as his nose alerted him to the presence of a new threat.

"Damn it!"

"What is it?" Sango asked.

The hanyou frowned, sniffing again and lifting a lip in distaste. "Smells like Naraku."

"What?!" Kagome hissed. "_The _Naraku, or-"

Sesshomaru elucidated. "An incarnation. The scent is similar, but not entirely the same."

"So… who is it?" the priestess pondered.

"We'll find out soon enough," the slayer announced, gesturing at a speck in the cloud-streaked sky.

Slowly the speck drew nearer, until a figure could be seen sitting atop a large, white object. At first, Kagome assumed it was Kagura, until she noticed the 'white object' in question was not a feather. It almost looked like…

"An origami crane?" Kagome marvelled.

The paper bird drifted leisurely nearer, its rider clearly in no hurry. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles in annoyance. "Oi! Hurry the hell up! We ain't got all day!"

Suddenly, the crane was gone, vanishing as though it never was. An instant later it reappeared, hovering just feet from them.

"My, my," a smooth voice murmured, "you certainly are the rude one."

The tone was smooth and somewhat light, but most certainly male.

"Definitely not Kagura," the miko noted.

"No," drawled the demon, leaning over the edge of his unusual transport to peer down at them. "The one you call Kagura is no more."

Kagome gasped, a small spike of sorrow lancing through her chest. While the wind witch had technically been an enemy, she'd been an unwilling enemy, a slave to Naraku's twisted whims. The priestess had always hoped that, somehow, they would free her from that monster's hold, but now… it was too late.

Inuyasha huffed. "Bastard finally got sick of her backstabbing, huh?"

"Apparently so," the newcomer crooned.

Growling, Inuyasha snapped, "Well whoever you are, you ain't getting your grubby mitts on the last shard, you got me?!"

"Last shard?" the demon repeated, red painted lips quirking. "How very interesting."

The hanyou hunched, ears pulling back as he realized his folly. Kagome's hissed utterance of his name made him wince like someone was punching him in the gut.

The youkai chuckled. "You needn't worry yourselves over your precious jewel on this day. I did not come to strip you of anything; I was merely instructed to introduce myself to you."

When no response was forthcoming, he gave a little huff, floating paper bird disappearing from beneath him. Sweeping into a stately bow, he informed them, "I am Byakuya."

"That's great," Inuyasha drawled mockingly. "Now that you've finished with your introduction, do us a favor and piss off!"

The violet-eyed demon smirked. "Uncouth mongrel, my introduction is far from over."

The air thickened, becoming hazy. Several voices called out in alarm, all of which were lost in the fog. It devoured their cries and slipped between them, and in an instant they found themselves separated.

Kagome gasped, turning frantically to search for the others. They were gone, all of them! She could hardly even sense Sesshomaru, the usually unmistakable signature of his aura faint and impossible to pinpoint.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' she thought to herself as she set an arrow to her bow, slowly proceeding into the fog.

* * *

><p>'How is this possible?!' Inuyasha puzzled. 'Sango and Miroku were right next to me a second ago! Now I can't see them anywhere! Can't even smell 'em! What kinda trick is this asshole pulling?'<p>

Keen eyes saw nothing, keener ears heard nothing. His nose… couldn't detect a trace of the others. It felt like his head was stuffed with cotton, the stripping of his senses leaving him addled and dizzy.

"Inuyasha."

He turned at the sound, the deafening silence shattered so abruptly that it startled him. Amber eyes widened in surprise, and his chest clenched at the sight that greeted him. Hand outstretched, he uttered quietly, "Kikyou."

* * *

><p>The slayer pulled Hiraikotsu from her back, demanding. "What's going on, monk?"<p>

"I'm not entirely certain," Miroku responded solemnly, studying the vapour they were encased in.

Kirara mewled nervously, transforming into her larger form as she moved to stand next to her mistress. The red-eyed fire cat growled deeply, ears straining to pick up even the slightest sound.

A chain rattled. The three of them pivoted around, fangs bared and weapons poised for battle. The figure that stood before them was still, brown eyes lifeless and dull, without fear… without recognition.

Sango hesitated. "Kohaku?"

* * *

><p>"What's going on?!" Rin asked, stepping toward Ah-Un. The dragon snorted in discontent, its heads shaking in confusion.<p>

Jaken clutched his staff tightly, backing nearer to the children as he called out, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Shippou took the Rin's hand in his, small body pressing into her side. "This doesn't feel right. We need to be careful."

The short, green youkai turned to him with a squawk. "What do you mean?"

The fox shook his head." I don't know exactly, but it feels a little like my magic, only stronger… and darker."

"So… what should we do?" Rin queried, grabbing hold of his sleeve.

Shippou frowned. "Stay together, and hope someone finds us soon."

* * *

><p>The daiyoukai stood motionless in the encompassing haze, golden eyes fixed before him. He could feel the flicker of several demon presences, some stronger than others, though the only human he could detect was Kagome. They were all so faint, and impossible to trace. It felt as though they were everywhere at once, like they had become a part of the slithering mist.<p>

A dark, blurry form shifted within, condensing as it drew nearer until a small silhouette could be seen through the vaporous veil. The figure emerged, teary eyes widening in relief as she stumbled closer. His throat constricted, a flicker of panic rising at the sight.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin mumbled weakly, clutching her bloodied side. "I tried to call for you… I tried…"

Something was not right. Where was the metallic twinge of copper, the scent of soil and flowers that followed his young ward wherever she went? The daiyoukai glowered, and she froze in her tracks. He crooked his claws, and she withdrew.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she stammered, voice tight with fear.

Moving more quickly than the eye could register, he plunged his hand through her chest, watching as her eyes dulled and her body turned to smoke. Huffing in annoyance, Sesshomaru gazed dispassionately at the last remnants of the illusion as it fizzled away, thinking this Byakuya quite the fool for attempting to deceive him in such a manner. Rin would _never_ doubt him, or fear him.

'An illusion caster,' he mused, thinking this new incarnate of Naraku's was turning out to be a bit of a pest. As though the wretch didn't have enough tiresome lackeys to do his bidding…

Senses stretching, he moved forward, knowing he needed to locate the others quickly, before the fog trapped them within its web of deceptions.

* * *

><p>Jaken gave a discomfited wail, pointing the Staff of Two Heads menacingly at some unseen foe.<p>

"Don't worry, master Jaken," Rin told him with certainty. "Lord Sesshomaru will save us. He always comes in time."

The small group stood in a tight huddle, Ah-Un's large body circling around their backs, fire-staff wielding retainer guarding the front. A cold sweat dappled his leathery forehead, little beak clenching as he searched for signs of his master.

A sound, low and faint, came from within the mist.

"What was that?!" the kappa squawked.

Again the noise rang out, but closer - louder than before

"It's a voice," Shippou responded, cautious.

"Oi?!"

"That sounds like Inuyasha!" Rin pointed out.

"It is Inuyasha!" the foxling confirmed, relief flooding him from head to toe.

They waited with baited breath as the call drew nearer, footsteps soon accompanying it. A red-clad figure came into view, emerging with a huff. "There you are!"

"Have you found anyone else? Have you found Kagome?" the foxling asked, hopeful.

"No, I haven't found her yet. Been too busy lookin' for your worthless hide," the hanyou clipped, glowering at the young kit.

Said kit winced at the barb, eyes falling to the ground.

"That isn't very nice," Rin chastised, seeing the hurt etched in Shippou's features.

The dog-earred male snorted, arms folding into his sleeves as he replied, "Life ain't nice, kid, especially to people who rely on others to do everything for 'em. Now hurry up! You've burdened us enough as it is, don't make it worse by slowing us down now."

"Y-You think I'm a burden?" the kitsune asked. He'd always felt a little guilty for not being able to do more within the group, secretly feared being cast off because of it.

"Don't ask stupid questions! Think about it, fox. What do you actually contribute to our cause? Hell, what do any of you contribute?! As far as I'm concerned, the lot of you are nothing but dead weight – tolerated out of pity."

All of them took the verbal hit hard – even Jaken - eyes watering as the hanyou turned their greatest fear into a reality with a mere handful of words.

The inu didn't stop there. Looking at the small human girl, he scoffed, "I'm amazed my icicle-up-the-ass brother has kept you around this long. I'd have thought he would have tossed you away by now."

Rin shook her head furiously, swiping at her eyes. "No! Lord Sesshomaru is the most honorable person I've ever met! He would never just _toss me away_! And Kagome would never do that to Shippou! She's nice, and kind, and loving! And you… you're a big liar!"

"Yeah!" the fox demon agreed, blinking away his tears. Rin was right! Even if the others did consider him a burden, they still cared about him. He knew it! He felt it! Even Inuyasha – while he could often be rude and hurtful – had never claimed to resent him. Something didn't seem right about this.

Suddenly, a familiar tingle danced along the edge of his awareness, drawing his attention away from the questionable hanyou and back into the mist.

"Let's go," the surly hanyou ordered. "If we ever want to get out of this stuff, we need to move fast."

The group reluctantly began to follow, but stopped when it became apparent that Shippou was not.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"I… I can feel something…" he responded vaguely, emerald eyes squinting as he concentrated. Then, he straightened, pointing as a second party happened upon their little formation. "There!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" both Rin and Jaken shouted in unison, grateful to see their leader unharmed.

Rin slipped her hand free of Shippou's, jogging up to the towering demon and hugging his leg briefly. She didn't care about Inuyasha's harsh words, she loved her protector, and she knew in her heart that he cared about her. Warmth blossomed in her chest when she felt his large hand settle on her head.

The kit watched the interaction with a puzzled look, noticing that – while he had not been able to pinpoint the demon lord prior to his arrival, he now had no problem sensing the daiyoukai's aura. The others he could feel as well… aside from Inuyasha. He looked back at the red swathed half-demon.

Catching his inquisitive stare, Inuyasha asked, "What is it, runt?"

He shook his head. "I don't know… but you seem… off."

"Off?"

"Indeed," the demon lord cut in coolly, stepping around Rin to approach the hanyou.

He scratched the back of his neck as the daiyoukai drew closer. "I guess… this fog has my senses a little bit messed up, but I wouldn't say anything is-"

His head was separated from her neck with a single, clean slice, and the others – save Shippou - let out a collective gasp.

When he dispelled into vapor, Rin took an uncertain step forward, asking, "What's happening?"

"Illusions," the fox kit answered instead.

Sesshomaru turned to the boy, nodding his affirmation and approval.

"How did you find us?"

The white-clad youkai approached the small kitsune. "A rift formed in the spell, allowing me to determine your location. It is plausible that your doubt caused the magic to falter."

Shippou and Rin looked at one another, smiling proudly.

Jaken remained silent, a rather impressive feat, in Sesshomaru's opinion. By this point his retainer was usually grovelling at his heel, spewing nonsense about his unwavering faith. In truth, the little pest looked rather downtrodden. An effect of the illusion, perhaps? What had the fake hanyou said to them? It mattered little, he supposed. They had been found, and the magic dispelled. If he wished to learn the details, he could always ask Rin once this ordeal was done with.

The daiyoukai turned, eyes skimming the lot of them and stopping on his retainer. "Come. We must find the others and dispel the remaining illusions."

The kappa's yellow eyes widened with joy, little beak twisting up into a smile. "Yes, of course, milord! Your loyal servant follows you happily!"

The children laughed and fell into step behind the daiyoukai, shadowed closely by Ah-Un.

* * *

><p>Hesitantly, almost unwillingly, Sango's feet brought her closer to the listless slayer boy, her weapon lowering as she neared.<p>

"Sango, I do not think this wise," Miroku told her firmly, knowing there was something amiss.

"Kohaku," she said in a whisper, praying that he would respond. There was nothing, not even a flicker of acknowledgment in his large, brown eyes. Sango moved closer. "Please, let me help you. We can get you back to Kagome… she can purify the shard in your back. Please, come with us."

The distraught taijiya reached a hand toward the boy, voice quiet as she pleaded, "Please, little brother."

Something shifted in his eyes, mouth parting to take in a gasping breath. "S-Sango?"

He turned, casting one final, haunted look over his shoulder before running into the fog. The female slayer was quick to follow, but was stopped by a pair of strong arms around her waist. "Let go of me, priest!"

"No, Sango! It's a trap. He aims to lure you away from us."

"You don't know that! And even if it is true, I'd still go! He's my brother!" she argued, fighting against him.

The monk blinked rapidly, the taijiya's words shifting the final pieces of this little puzzle into place. Turning the struggling woman around in his arms, he held her shoulders firmly and told her, "No, it isn't!"

"What?! What do you mean?! Of course it was him!" she argued, shrugging his hands off.

Miroku shook his head, reasoning, "Kohaku is a minion of Naraku still, which means he yet carries a shard of the jewel. If that were truly your brother, Kagome would have sensed his shard approaching."

The logic hit her hard. "That… that wasn't my brother!"

Her confusion turned to anger, a scowl twisting her pretty mouth as she shouted into the fog, "How dare you desecrate his image! I'll have your head for that!"

Her angry cry produced no echo, nor did it receive a response. All was silent… but then… footsteps, many in fact! Slayer, monk, and neko turned toward the direction of the noise, waiting with baited breath for the next appearance. Several figures materialized from the mist, at the head of which was the daiyoukai.

Sango frowned. "How do we know they aren't all illusions?"

Miroku relaxed, hand loosening on his staff. "I can feel him."

The slayer sighed as she realized he was correct. At this proximity, it was impossible to miss the inu lord's impressive aura. "Thank the gods."

* * *

><p>Kagome gave a frustrated sigh, blue eyes searching through the fog yet again. It was impenetrable, this mist, so thick she couldn't see more than a few feet around her. How long she'd been wandering she didn't know, but at this rate, she'd never find a way out.<p>

She looked around, trying to find any distinguishing features she could mark or keep track of. Nothing… absolutely nothing. Wait… was that a footprint? She scurried over to the distinct marking in the dirt, heart sinking when she realized that it was _her _footprint.

"I've been going in circles?!" she bemoaned. "I could have sworn I was walking in a straight line."

The priestess followed the little trail of footprints with her eyes, counting as she went. 'One, two, three, four, boots… wait, what?'

She knew those boots! Her blue gaze flashed up to meet the golden stare of the demon lord, and she sagged in relief when he lifted a pale brow at her. "Thank heavens! I thought I'd be lost in this forever!"

She placed the arrow back in her quiver, slinging her bow over her shoulder as she approached him. "I can't make head or tails of this ridiculous fog! How did you figure out a way through?"

"I am a daiyoukai," he responded flatly. "My senses are far superior."

Kagome snorted, mumbling, "No need to be so humble about it."

He merely blinked at the sarcastic utterance, and the miko waved him off, suggesting, "Shall we continue?"

"Indeed," he affirmed, turning and walking slowly into the fog.

Kagome followed, thinking aloud, "This war with Naraku has gone on for so long now… I wonder what will happen when it's finally over with."

"We will take up our proper roles once more, as it was meant to be."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You and your companions will return to your own lives, and this Sesshomaru will do much of the same."

"So… you're just going to leave?"

He cast a sideways glance at her, eyes flat as he queried, "You had envisioned something different?"

The priestess rubbed her arms, laughing nervously as she answered, "Well, I dunno… we've been through a lot, and I sorta figured you would at least keep in touch…"

"Admittedly, travelling with my half-brother's pack has been… less disagreeable than I originally surmised, but I am a lord, and as such I have duties that must be upheld. This Sesshomaru cannot spend his days traipsing about."

Kagome bit her lip, unsure of what he was saying. "What about us?"

"What about us?" he reiterated blandly. "Our dalliance has been enjoyable, to be certain, but the fact remains… you are a human. Surely you did not believe we could ever be more?"

She stopped walking. "I don't understand. You… you told me things had changed, that you were '_content to continue on this path, to see where it lead us'_. Isn't that what you said?"

He looked at her. "At that time I had no knowledge of when our confrontation with Naraku might ensue. Now that the time is nearing, I must be logical. To take a human as anything more than a lover… others would ridicule me, view it as a weakness. That is not something I am willing to permit."

Several seconds ticked by in stillness, until the dai moved to continue on. "We mustn't dally."

"You're not Sesshomaru."

He paused. "What?"

"Sesshomaru doesn't lie, and what you just said… condescends everything you told me, everything you've shown me."

"You would dare accuse me of such a lowly thing?" he growled, golden orbs narrowing into slits.

She pressed on, uncaring of the deadly look he was giving her. "Sesshomaru does as he pleases… he isn't ruled or limited by what other people might think of him. None are above him; none have the right to pass such judgements."

"Watch your tone, _insolent human_."

She stepped toward him, chin tilting as she stared up into his face. "You _are not _Sesshomaru."

The suddenness with which he disappeared made her give a startled gasp, heart racing as she stepped back to find herself alone once more.

'What on earth is going on?' she wondered, finding herself back at square one. No idea where she was, no sign of the others, no way of navigating this fog. Only the dim and muddled flickering of the others' auras assured her that they were still near, but she was nowhere nearer to finding them than she was at the start of this mess. The mist turned and swelled around her, ever-shifting, making it impossible to gauge where she'd come from or where to go next.

'It's like being lost at sea. If only I had a lighthouse to guide me home.'

An idea blossomed at the thought. What if a beacon was precisely what they needed? She could feel some of the others faintly, which likely meant that they could likely sense her too. If she tried flaring her reiki, it was possible that the others would sense it and be able to identify her location.

'It's worth a shot.'

Clearing her mind, the priestess called forth her power.

* * *

><p>It had been so long since he'd last seen her, so long since she'd come to him, Inuyasha feared his eyes were playing ticks on him. "You… you're alive?"<p>

"You had hoped otherwise?" she responded evenly, dark brown eyes unwavering as they stared into him.

"No!" he all but shouted, taking a step toward her. "No… but… it's been so long. I was starting to think that you'd…"

"Left this world?" she finished for him, smiling sadly when he didn't respond.

Inuyasha closed the distance between them, until he was just close enough to reach out and touch her if he so chose. He never really knew what to say at moments like these, when it was just the two of them. He had so much to tell her, so much to apologize for, but could never begin to find the words to express any of it. Usually he just settled for holding her, letting his embrace convey everything his mouth could not. He moved nearer, preparing to do just that, when a familiar resonance caught his attention.

He turned, peering into the fog as it continued, unfaltering and pure…

"Kagome."

"Will you go to her now? Choose the other miko over me?"

Inuyasha turned back to his past love, eyes shadowed and brow pinched as he regarded her. "No one can ever replace you, Kikyou, but I need to find the others. They could be in danger. We need to complete our journey, and-"

"Come with me," she interrupted him calmly, voice even.

"What?"

"We could complete this journey together. We have no need of the others; you and I could destroy him," she coaxed.

The hanyou thought on her words, a small, lopsided smile forming on his face. "You know… there was a time when I probably would have believed that… but I know now that this isn't something I can do alone. I need them… all of them."

"So you would turn your back on me for them?"

He looked up at her, honeyed eyes somber as he said, "This is how it has to be. Our time has passed. The real Kikyou knows that."

Without saying another word, he turned and strode toward the thrum of Kagome's power, paying no mind to the image of his former lover as it dissipated into nothing. He moved confidently through the fog, easily detecting the direction from which the energy was emitting. Surprisingly, he'd only walked a few meters before he found her, reiki buffeting from her in waves. He called her name gently, and she opened her eyes, spiritual power receding upon seeing her beacon had worked.

"You found me!"

He smirked. "Kinda hard to miss you."

"Indeed."

Kagome turned at the cool utterance, finding the daiyoukai – trailed by all of the others - had located them as well. She sagged in relief.

Cool laughter rent the air, the mist around them hissing as it began to vanish.

"There!" Miroku pointed out, hard eyes focused on the figure floating above them as the fog dispersed.

The illusion caster clapped his hands slowly, red painted lips stretching in an amused smile as he told them, "Well done, all of you. Most people have a much harder time facing their own demons."

"You've had your little introduction," the hanyou snarled, hand settling on the hilt of his blade. "Now why don't you come down here so I can properly introduce you to Tetsusaiga?"

The dark-haired demon chuckled. "While that certainly does sound entertaining, I'm afraid I must take my leave of you."

The lot of them readied their weapons, not about to let an incarnate of Naraku's escape without a fight.

Byakuya drifted higher, waving to them as he went. "Do not fret, I shall be seeing you again _very_ soon."

With that he vanished, leaving behind nothing but the echo of laughter.

"I'm gunna enjoy ripping that smarmy bastard to pieces when the time comes," Inuyasha bit out, lip lifting in disgust.

"From the sounds of things, you won't have to wait too long," the miko remarked grimly. "Time was the only edge we had at this point, and now it's lost."

The others grew silent, knowing she was right.

"Naraku now knows that the final shard has been collected, and I doubt he'll wait long before he unleashes hell upon this land."

**This took way too long to write. Ugh.  
><strong>

**Hope it was to your liking! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Getting ever closer to the end! I will be sad to finish this story, I think, but I am excited to have more free time to look into some of the other stories I have lined up. Anyway, that's still about four chapters away, so I won't get too ahead of myself. At the rate I've been going it may take me half a year to get said chapters up. DX **

**I haven't had a chance to proofread this, so hopefully the mistakes are minimal. I'll get around to that soon...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Rallying Support

"Well, this is just fantastic!" Inuyasha griped, claws flexing in irritation as he paced. "As if dealing with that creep wasn't bad enough before, now we have to add this asshole to the mix?!"

Sesshomaru silently watched his brother fume, his thoughts running a similar course. With this new illusion caster involved, the final battle with their adversary would be significantly more perilous. They needed to come up with some kind of solution, and quickly. Now that Naraku knew of the jewel, he would waste no time in coming to collect it.

The miko frowned, wondering how they could get themselves out of this mess as she sat hunched upon the ground. If they couldn't find some way of avoiding or identifying Byakuya's magic, they were all sitting ducks – with the exception of Sesshomaru, perhaps. Walking into battle with Naraku and not having any way of knowing what was real and what wasn't… it was a guessing game, really, and one wrong guess could cost them their lives. While it was apparent that the illusions could be dispelled, they wouldn't have the advantage of time during their next encounter. They needed to find a way to outsmart their opponent.

'So then, how does one trick a trickster?' she pondered. Someone like Sesshomaru would likely have an easier time seeing through his deceptions, but how were the rest of them to overcome it? All it took was a single moment of hesitation, just one wrong step and the war would be lost…

It was ridiculously unfair, she decided. Their group consisted of the finest warriors this land had to offer: a fierce demon slayer, a powerful priest AND priestess, an indestructible hanyou, and an unstoppable demon lord. They had cut down everything Naraku had thrown at them, along with countless other enemies, yet now – as they stood mere inches from the finish line – the addition of a single illusion caster could end up costing them the race.

'Maybe we should see if we can rally some last minute support,' she wondered, thinking surely Sesshomaru had someone he could call on… but then… another thought struck her. 'Perhaps… all we need… is _one_ _more_ ally.'

She sat up, shoulders pulling back as she announced, "I think we need to call in an IOU."

Sesshomaru quirked a brow in confusion at the odd phrase.

"Whaddya mean?" Inuyasha questioned, having heard her use this expression before. She turned toward him and put on one of those big, far-too-sweet smiles of hers, and instantly his hackles were up.

"We need to fight fire with fire, and who better to pit against an illusion caster… than an illusion _master_?" she replied persuasively.

The hanyou growled. "No! No way in hell are we askin' that damn troublesome fox to join up!"

The sweetness was gone from her face, replaced by a firm look that brooked no further argument. "Inuyasha, we need to put personal issues aside for the time being and take the wisest course of action. If we play our cards right, we may very well end up beating Naraku at his own game!"

The half demon lowered his ears, back hunching as he pursed his lips. His golden eyes bespoke of his distaste for the situation, but he remained quiet nonetheless.

The daiyoukai scowled, though he kept his thoughts to himself, as per usual. To be in close proximity with that wily male again was not something he'd hoped to endure again for a long while. Akimitsu's obvious interest in Kagome was taxing on his patience. Hopefully he could get through this endeavor without severing any heads… one in particular…

"C'mon!" the miko exclaimed. "It's a great idea, and all of you know it! Even Sesshomaru said that he was skilled!"

Kagome turned pleading blue eyes to said youkai. "Right? You said he was strong!"

He nearly sighed, conceding, "A fox with so many tails _is_ quite rare."

She beamed. "See?!"

Miroku cleared his throat. "As much as I… am reluctant to have another encounter with Akimitsu so soon, I must agree with Kagome. This could turn the tide in our favor."

"So…? Are we all in agreement?"

The monk, hanyou, and demon lord exchanged unenthusiastic glances before nodding in affirmation.

The priestess stood, smiling in triumph. "Good! Now, the sooner we head out the better! I doubt we have much time to waste. Can you find him again?" she inquired, turning to Sesshomaru.

"Retracing our trail will be simple enough," he replied. "Though, it would be prudent to reach him as quickly as we are able. We will go on ahead."

Kagome turned to the others in askance.

"The two of you go; we will catch up," Miroku agreed.

She nodded, turning then to the children. "I think… it would be best if they dropped you two off with Kaede."

Miroku stepped forward, agreeing, "Naraku will be on the move soon enough. It will be much safer for you in the village."

The kit looked crestfallen, but didn't argue. When the priestess knelt and opened her arms in invitation, he wasted to no time in rushing to her, throwing himself into her comforting, familiar embrace. He hugged her harder than he'd ever hugged her before, whispering into her sweet-smelling hair, "Please… please come back."

"I'll be careful," she promised, fighting off tears. She needed to be strong for Shippou. Pulling back, she told him, "Don't you fret, I've got the best protection anyone could ask for!"

He managed a watery smile, slipping out of her arms and shuffling back a step.

Rin approached her protector, peering up at him with soulful brown eyes. He placed a hand on her head, offering reassurance in that silent way of his. She smiled, understanding, and wrapped her arms around his leg in a quick, firm squeeze.

"The two of you make sure you behave for Kaede," Kagome instructed, bending to hug the inu's ward when she approached.

The children tilted their heads in compliance, watching as the daiyoukai took hold of the miko's hand and pulled her to his side.

"What about Kouga?" she asked. "How will we contact him?"

He turned, addressing his retainer, "Jaken, once the children have been delivered into the elder miko's care, you are to locate the wolves and inform their leader of our situation. Afterward, return to the village and help to safeguard the young ones."

The kappa nodded vigorously.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the priestess' head, advising, "You may wish to close your eyes. My orb is considerably faster than our previous method of flight."

Kagome nodded, squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her face into his pelt. She gripped him tightly, his arm winding securely around her waist. They rose into the sky and were enveloped in a blazing sphere of light, streaking off into the horizon like a vivid bolt of lightning, leaving the others to follow.

"Inuyasha, perhaps you'd like to ride with us?" Sango proposed as she and Miroku mounted the neko.

"I'll be fine," the hanyou insisted. "I can keep up on foot."

"Are you sure? It's quite a distance," the priest reminded him.

"My memory ain't broken, monk, I know how far it is. We don't have time for any stops, and my added weight will slow Kirara down."

"Alright," Sango yielded. "Just make sure you tell us if you're starting to tire."

The fire cat sprang into the sky with a roar, Ah-Un following closely behind. Below, Inuyasha trailed them swiftly. He knew he would likely grow weary long before they arrived, but urgency would strengthen him, fuel his pace. He couldn't afford to lag now, not with Naraku's attack so close at hand. He only hoped that his brother and Kagome would reach Akimitsu in time for it to make a difference.

* * *

><p>The daiyoukai traced the remnants of their fading scent, clinging tightly to the priestess as he flew. The trip, having taken days before, was cut down to a couple of hours. His passenger had yet to speak a word, her face still pressed firmly into his chest, small hands gripping fistfuls of fur and silk.<p>

As he regarded the female, his mind wandered to their upcoming battle with the spider hanyou, and her involvement in it. The thought made him uncomfortable. While he may have been confidant in his abilities as a warrior, there were no certainties in war. If something were to happen to her… His chest tightened, jaw clenching at the very notion. In truth, he would have preferred that she stay out of the entire affair, but he knew that would not be possible. Naraku would find her no matter where she was; therefore the safest place for her was with him.

Sesshomaru marvelled over his attachment to this human woman, over how it had grown during the time they'd spent together. These feelings… he had accepted them, yes, and had decided he would continue to explore them, but he had yet to truly consider what they would lead to. His fondness for her had continued to develop, to the point where the idea of being without her made him feel bereft. She made him experience things he'd never experienced before, made him feel things he never thought himself capable of feeling. He desired her nearness, though not just physically. She… meant more to him than that.

He needed to tell her, and _soon_, though it appeared that discussion would have to wait, as they were rapidly approaching the location in which they'd last encountered the kitsune. Sesshomaru could sense no trace of him, though memory told him it was the correct place.

'Promising,' the inu mused. The fact that this fox was able to conceal not only his scent, but also his aura from the daiyoukai… it bespoke of great skill. He would certainly prove most useful in battle, so long as they could convince him to join. Though, Sesshomaru had a hunch that he would not refuse; Kagome was irresistibly charming… and if her charm did not work, _he_ could be _very_ _persuasive_.

"We are here," he told the miko as the false cave came into view.

She peered on ahead when she felt him slow, gladdened by the prospect of being on the ground again. Travelling so quickly… had not been kind to her stomach. A little stability was precisely what she needed.

Resisting the urge to throw herself to the dirt and hug the earth, the priestess took a wobbly step away from the daiyoukai when they landed, flashing him a grateful smile when he steadied her with a strong hand.

"I must admit I am surprised to see you again so soon," spoke a friendly voice. Akimitsu stood at the entrance of the fabricated-cave, having felt the powerful dog lord's approach. A cordial smile tilted his handsome mouth as he tipped into a respectful bow. "Though, it is a most pleasant surprise! Please, do come in!"

When he made to dispel the illusion surrounding his home, Sesshomaru commanded, "Leave it in place."

The fox quirked a brow, but did as he was bid, watching with growing curiosity as the pale inu erected a barrier of his own around the property. "My, my, my… whatever is amiss?"

"I apologise for the abruptness of our arrival," Kagome began. "I'm afraid this isn't the friendly visit we were hoping for."

The kitsune hummed. "If not for pleasure, what is the purpose of your visit?"

She cleared her throat. "We've come to ask another favor of you."

"Might I inquire as to the nature of this favor?"

"Inside," Sesshomaru said, the gears of his tactician's mind already turning.

"But of course," the fox acquiesced, inviting them into his home with a welcoming sweep of the hand.

Miko and demon stepped into the cave, walking several feet before they passed through the illusion barrier. Akimitsu lead them to the same room they'd occupied during their previous stay, asking as he went, "Where are your other companions?"

"They're coming," Kagome responded. "We felt it prudent to get to you as quickly as we possibly could, so the two of us went on ahead."

He slid open the shoji, gesturing politely for his guests to enter ahead of him. "This business sounds rather urgent," he noted solemnly as they settled.

The priestess shifted onto her knees, blue eyes beseeching as they met vivid emerald. "We are approaching the end of our journey. The jewel is nearly complete, and the final confrontation with our greatest enemy is imminent. However, a recent addition to his ranks has turned the tide in his favor… and we are left at a disadvantage."

"What manner of foe could disconcert the likes of you?" Akimitsu wondered aloud, gaze shifting from miko to inu.

"An illusion caster," Sesshomaru answered.

The fox demon's eyes widened in understanding, a knowing smile twisting his lips. "Ah, I see."

"We were hoping you might lend us your aid," Kagome explained. "A demon of your skill could be the very thing we need to win this war."

The crimson-haired youkai sat quietly for a moment, seeming to ponder her plea. He reclined back against a supporting beam, expression calm and unreadable. "I am a peaceable being, and am reluctant to involve myself in such violent affairs…"

The young woman took a deep breath, fingers fiddling with the sleeves of her sweater as she divulged, "As I assumed you would be, but please, consider this before making your decision. The demon we are fighting for possession of the Shikon-no-tama… he is evil incarnate. Not a sliver of good resides within that monster, and if he should defeat us and claim the jewel's power for himself… a darkness like nothing the world has ever known will swallow this land. There will be no peace… there will be only fear, and death, and chaos. Naraku wishes to destroy this world, and everything in it."

The kitsune listened carefully, letting the gravity of her words sink in. He gave a small, humourless laugh, turning to the human female as he hummed, "That seems most troublesome, indeed."

Heart fluttering nervously, Kagome implored, "Please, Akimitsu. You may very well be the only thing that stands between all of creation and utter destruction. Will you help us?"

For what seemed an eternity he simply sat there, deep green orbs gazing at her unblinking. Finally, after a long pause, he smiled. "You have a most compelling quality about you, Lady Kagome. I see why the Western Lord fancies you so."

Her face flamed.

Sesshomaru lifted a pale brow.

Laughing at her charming expression, the kitsune inquired, "What would you have me do?"

It was the daiyoukai's turn to speak. "Naraku is treacherous and cunning, but his hubris is his greatest weakness. If we allow him to believe he has the upper hand, he will undoubtedly become careless."

"It sounds as though you have a plan," Akimitsu surmised.

"Indeed," he confirmed, looking over at the priestess. "Firstly, I will need the jewel."

"Need it?" Kagome asked, blinking. "Need it for what?"

"My possessing it will help ensure that everything goes as planned," he explained.

The miko withdrew her half of the jewel and handed it to the daiyoukai, knowing she could trust him with its protection. Out of everyone in their group, it would undoubtedly be the safest in his keep.

"Now," he went on, tucking the item away within the folds of his garb, "I need for you to make something, Akimitsu."

* * *

><p>"You are certain, Byakuya?"<p>

"Yes, my master," replied the demon, rising from his knees.

Naraku grinned viciously, red eyes flaring in anticipation. "I had thought I felt a stirring within the jewel, but could not be certain what it meant."

He removed his piece of the tama, staring down at the glittering half-orb as he cradled it reverently in his palm. "Excellent. Now all that remains to be done is to reunite the two halves, as well as tie up the final loose end…"

The hanyou's devilish eyes drifted to the silent figure in the corner of the room, the shard embedded within his back flaring briefly. The spider rose, demon hordes rallying at their master's command.

"It is time. Byakuya, you know your main objective?"

"Indeed I do."

Naraku clenched his hand around the pulsing jewel, feeling its power thrum eagerly through him. "_She _is the key, and with her, I will bring a living god to his knees."

**There we have it! Lemme know what you think!**

**Oh, and for those of you following my little notes, you will know that part of the reason I update so infrequently has to do with the fact that I teach dance, and I thought you might like an update. Well, I'm happy to say that my team partook in their first competition at the end of February, and took home gold in their category! Yay! So proud of all my dancers! All that hard work paid off!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here it comes, the big reveal!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Confess

The sun was descending, mere hours from vanishing past the horizon. The inu lord watched its slow progress from the veranda, patiently awaiting the moment he knew would soon come. A battle was imminent.

As a daiyoukai he'd lived through many such moments, calm, ready, _eager _for the impending bloodshed. A renowned tactician, a legendary warrior – the prospect of a fight hardly fazed him… though on this occasion, such was not the case. For the first time in a _long time_, Sesshomaru felt concerned. Not for himself, but rather for the raven-haired beauty who was currently resting in the shiro behind him. It was _her_ safety, _her_ welfare that had him anxious. If she were to somehow get hurt… he didn't know how he'd live with himself if he failed in such a manner…

A darkness stirred, prickling along the edge of Sesshomaru's senses. He focused on the ominous manifestation, gauging its size and distance. Naraku was on the move, it seemed, bringing with him an army of considerable numbers.

The pale youkai turned as he felt Kagome approach, their eyes meeting as she joined him outside. Her expression was one of unease, delicate hands wringing as she stepped up to the railing.

"You feel it as well?" he guessed, gaze turning back to the horizon.

"Yeah," she affirmed. "The jewel is calling. How long do you think we have?"

"Until dusk."

"What about the others?" she asked, knowing their friends were still a long ways away.

Sesshomaru glanced down at her. "Once the fox has finished his commission, we will depart. If we leave soon enough, we will be able to close much of the distance between ourselves and our pack mates."

She gave a little nod, fists tightening in nervousness. "Do you… do you really think this will work?"

"So long as everything goes according to plan," he replied, silently hoping that nothing wouldgo wrong.

"And… you don't think it would be a good idea to let the others know what we're going to do? Isn't it a bit risky to leave them in the dark?" she asked, not wanting to insult him or doubt his judgement, but thinking it odd that their plan was to be kept secret from over half of the group.

"If they are aware of what is occurring, their mannerisms may very well give us away. We need their reactions to be genuine, so that it will be believable," he explained.

Sighing, Kagome deferred, "I guess you're right. You've been doing this sort of thing longer than I… well, _any_ of us, I suppose."

He stepped back from the railing, turning to face her. Long fingers encircled her slight shoulders, and he waited for her to look up at him before saying, "You _will_ succeed. Remember your training, and do not deviate from the course, _no matter what you think you see_. It is imperative that you are ready when the time comes."

The miko steeled her resolve, tilting her head sharply in confirmation. "I _will _be ready."

"Good," he hummed in approval, thinking perhaps this was a good time to speak with her about his earlier revelations. It would likely be the last chance he would get before the fight.

"I have the utmost confidence in you," he told her truthfully. "Yet, as the battle draws nearer, I find myself… troubled."

Kagome frowned. She viewed the daiyoukai as such an immovable creature; to hear him admit to such a thing was very strange.

"The notion of you being anywhere near that detestable vermin…" he began, though was unable to finish his statement. His lips thinned, teeth grinding together. Displeasure rolled off of him in waves, body tense with worry.

The priestess observed him closely, thinking he seemed a little… off. It almost seemed like he was… afraid for her, but that was ludicrous, right? Sesshomaru, _afraid_? It was unheard of!

He exhaled sharply, shaking his head as he went on, "It is most illogical; our plan is sure to succeed."

Wanting to dispel some of the tension, she gave him a friendly swat on the arm. He lifted a brow at the action, but remained otherwise unaffected. Sighing, she told him, "I'll be fine, Sesshomaru! Though I'm beginning to worry about you; you're not your usual, stone-faced self. If you're not careful, people might start to think you've developed a soft spot for me."

He stared intently down at her, hoping his silence would speak for him. It didn't take her long to pick up his meaning, blue eyes widening in shock.

Kagome gawked, unable to believe what was happening. He couldn't _possibly_ mean…

He heard her pulse accelerate, her lips parting as she made to say something. He silenced her with a single, clawed finger, and – bending – pressed a kiss to her lips, cradling the back of her head in his wide palm as he pulled her against him. Sesshomaru had never told anyone he cared about them before, he wasn't really sure he knew how to do something like that. So he poured every ounce of his passion for this woman into his kiss, needing her to understand.

She shook in his grasp, tiny hands fisting in his clothing. For countless minutes he held her, savoring the taste and smell of her, the way she fit perfectly against his larger frame. Slowly, reluctantly, the daiyoukai pulled away, looking down into her flushed, enchanting face as he whispered, "What have you done to me?"

Kagome shook her head. "What _have _I done to you?"

He huffed; it sounded something like a laugh. "I am not entirely aware of that answer myself."

He brushed a knuckle over her cheek, pushing a stray lock of her midnight locks back behind her ear. "I only wish I had more time, so that I could _show_ you everything I'm feeling… that which cannot be explained in words."

The priestess felt her heart pounding behind her ribs, uncertain of how to respond. All this time she'd been telling herself that she could never have a future with someone like Sesshomaru, that he would never _want _a future with someone like her. Now that he stood before her, soul bared and vulnerable, she didn't know what to say.

'Well… how do you feel about him?' she asked herself. He was still staring down at her, tensed as though waiting for her to respond. It didn't take more than a moment of gazing into his golden eyes for the answer to come to her, warmth blossoming in her chest. 'I guess… all that's left to do is give him the reassurance he's looking for.'

She rose up on her toes, softly brushing her lips over his.

Her touch was light, ghosting over his flesh for only a second. It was all the confirmation he needed. Bending further still, he wound an arm beneath her backside and lifted her from the ground, hauling her up and against his chest – ever mindful of his armor. The kiss was long and slow, deep and ardent, more sensual than anything he'd ever experienced before.

Was this what his father had left for Inuyasha's mother? An inexplicable draw to be near her, to hold her and never let her go? He couldn't have resisted had he wanted to, though he most certainly did _not _want to. The sensation felt too good, to right to ignore or deny, and he was not the type to deny himself what he wanted.

They parted, the priestess panting as he held her aloft, her lovely face hovering just over his. She touched his cheek with her small hand, fingers tracing the curve of his jaw before following the ridge of his ear.

He watched her as she caressed him, thinking on the past and his sire's untimely demise. He vowed to himself again that the past would _not _repeat itself, that he would not make his father's mistakes. No… he would learn from those mistakes, use them to ensure that he did things properly, so that she was never put in such a vulnerable position. He would protect her.

"No harm shall come to you, this I swear."

She smiled down at him, about to say something when a small cough caught her attention. Blushing furiously, her eyes shot to their audience, Akimitsu regarding the pair with a knowing look.

Sesshomaru glowered, not having heard or felt the kitsune approach. 'Troublesome fox.'

The dog demon set Kagome down gently, never taking his eyes off the wily youkai. He merely smiled cheekily, producing a charm from seemingly nowhere. He offered it up for the daiyoukai's inspection. "Does it meet your standards, Lord Sesshomaru?"

The inu took the proffered item, inspecting it closely. It appeared unassuming enough, small and plain, the simple charm hung on a thin cord. "It works as I specified?"

Akimitsu nodded, explaining, "It only needs to be worn for the effects to take hold."

Turning to the miko, Sesshomaru presented her with the charm, instructing, "Do not put it on until we are ready to set the plan into motion."

She nodded, tucking it carefully away in her pocket before smiling at the kitsune. "Thank you so much for all of your help, Akimitsu."

"I will do my best to assist you, Lady Kagome."

"We depart," the daiyoukai commanded. "Naraku grows ever nearer."

The priestess moved closer to him, and he wrapped an arm around her middle. "You know what you must do, fox?"

The crimson-haired demon nodded, sly grin curving mouth.

The inu lord manifested his youki, encasing himself and the priestess within his orb once more. Wasting no time, he launched skyward, knowing Akimitsu could keep up; kitsune of such caliber were never slow. He clung tightly to his passenger, racing toward their comrades.

To the east, the approaching darkness swelled, just visible along the horizon. It hung in the air like a thick, black cloud, rolling and churning as it loomed. Sesshomaru's strained to control himself, his bestial nature struggling to be unleashed. His instincts clamoured within him, demanding he destroy the one who would threaten those dear to him.

'Soon,' he promised himself with vicious certainty, thoughts of his massive fangs piercing the hanyou's false body seemingly enough to calm him. Come the morrow, his adversary would be no more, and this war would _finally_ be over.

**Shorter than the others I posted recently, but they can't all be that long! **

**One step closer to the end of their hard-fought battle! Hoorah! Tell me what you thought?!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the absence. Wrapping up the end of dance season, so between that, my kids, and work it's been pretty hectic. On a related note, I am happy to announce that all my hard work with the team paid off, and we took home gold at both Brandon Festival of Arts and Provincials! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Unto Darkness

The trio landed in a glade, looking out across its expanse from atop a verdant knoll. The terrain at its foot was even and lush, though as it stretched onward the grass thinned and grew patchy, deep crags rent the earth. The treeline there was sparse; small bunches of Japanese pine dappling the crevice hewn soil. And beyond that… the darkness grew nearer.

"Here?" she asked, looking back at the pale demon, who was once again his passive self. All traces of his earlier tension vanished in the face of the imminent battle, a skill she imagined he had honed long ago. _Never_ let your enemy know what you're thinking. Naraku would use any discernable uncertainties or weaknesses to his advantage, and he already had enough of those.

The inu seemed to study the rugged plain a moment longer before concurring with a sharp nod. "Here."

Kagome could feel a great, malicious force nearing - the call of the jewel singing loudly within her. It would not be long now.

Sesshomaru wound a strong arm around her middle, pulling her against him. "It is time."

She nodded wordlessly, feeling their companions drawing close. His firm hold loosened momentarily, and he turned her in his arms so that she faced him once more.

"Do not fret; we will prevail," he assured her, gold meeting blue as he peered intently into her eyes. She gave him a small, tremulous smile, and he lifted an amused brow in response. "Do you have no faith in my abilities?"

Shaking her head, Kagome admitted, "It's not your abilities I'm concerned about, it's everything else. There are so many lives at risk."

Cupping the worrisome priestess' chin, the daiyoukai directed, "Do not think of such things. You mustn't forget the plan, and no matter what you see, you _cannot_ waver."

Nodding, Kagome took a deep, steadying breath, knowing that her ability to remain steadfast would be the deciding factor in this battle. She could not fail. Obtaining the charm the fox had given her from her pocket, she slipped it over her head, praying it would serve its purpose as well.

Turning toward the kitsune, Sesshomaru gave a commanding nod, signalling that it was time to put their plan into motion. Akimitsu gave him a wide grin, summoning potent magic.

* * *

><p>The air burned cold in his lungs, powerful legs straining ceaselessly. The world passed him in a blur as he streaked across the countryside, a whirlwind of earth and greenery signalling his passage. He could sense the dog lord, and Kagome, as well as Inuyasha's little band approaching from another direction. The wretched stench of miasma floated to him on the breeze. Growling, he increased his pace once more, an endless mantra of<em> 'faster' <em>echoing in his ears. It did not take him long to come upon them, speed having always been one of his stronger suits – even without the aid of the jewel shards.

He stopped instantly along the hill crest, teal eyes briefly touching upon the daiyoukai and priestess before moving across the darkening twilight sky to the shroud of blackness that approached.

Sesshomaru spared him a glance, asking solemnly, "How many?"

Kouga shifted, claws flexing as he replied, "Just shy of sixty, though we've sent word to the other tribes as well. They will come when they can."

The pale inu hummed, having expected more.

The wolf prince sneered, sensing his disappointment. "There used to be hundreds of us, before Naraku's filthy wind bitch took us by surprise. Oh, and on a related note, that whore is _mine_."

"I am afraid that will not be possible," Sesshomaru responded. When the boy turned, looking ready to argue, he elucidated, "Naraku has already dispatched her."

Kouga felt his stomach drop, rage seething beneath his skin as the news hit him hard. An infuriated howl rent the air, his entire being shaking as he struggled with the frustration of being denied his claim on Kagura's life.

"Her replacement is not one to be trifled with."

Sesshomaru's cool utterance had him quieting, snarling face turning back to him in question.

"His newest incarnate is an illusion caster. Inform your pack to be wary of their surroundings, and not to trust their eyes."

"Or their noses," added a gruff voice from behind.

Their attention shifted as Inuyasha arrived, chest heaving with exertion. The red-clad hanyou fingered the hilt of his sword as he grumbled, "That Byakuya asshole is thorough… even had the smells right."

Kirara landed close by, monk and slayer slipping from her back. Sango did a quick sweep of those present, frowning as she asked, "Where is Akimitsu?"

"Were you not able to garner his aid?" Miroku prodded.

"We did," Sesshomaru uttered, quelling their doubts.

"Who's this Akimitsu?" the ookami demanded.

The demon slayer adjusted her large weapon, answering, "An ally we procured recently."

"Well, where the hell is he?" Inuyasha grunted, mouth twisting into a scowl. "How the hell is he gunna help us if he misses the damn fight?"

"He is near," Sesshomaru assured. "He will appear when he is meant to appear."

"Oh, really?" the hanyou spat, eyes narrowing as he studied his brother's stony countenance. When he didn't so much as blink, the dog-eared male huffed, probing, "What's the plan?"

The daiyoukai looked back to the other end of the glade, the navy sky smeared black by miasma. "Do not die, leave the rest to us."

"Oi, asshole! _That's_ all you got for me?!" then hanyou barked, agitation mounting when no further response was had. Grumbling profanities under his breath about prickish siblings, he unsheathed Tetsusaiga, heaving the great fang to sit upon his shoulder.

The demon slayer fidgeted. "It seems unlike him to enter into something without a plan."

"The bastard's _got _a plan, we're just not privy to all the details, is all," Inuyasha remarked. "He's got his reasons, I'm sure. We just gotta trust him, and do what we can to help."

"How will we be able to help if we don't know what we're supposed to be doing?" she shot back, irritated.

He snorted. "But we do know what we're supposed to do. _Don't die_, remember?"

The remainder of the wolf tribe caught up with their leader then, pacing and yipping anxiously as they gathered in preparation. Ginta and Hakkaku approached their prince.

"Be careful," Kouga informed them all, knuckles cracking. "Naraku's new lackey is a trickster."

A chorus of throaty growls rumbled among the wolf pack, black gums gleaming with spittle as they gnashed their teeth in anger. They paced, barking and snapping, a flurry of agitated fur and fangs. Then, nearly all at once, they quieted, stilling…

The demons perked - ears alert, eyes sharp – watching and listening for something, _anything_…but there was nothing. Not a sound. Even the wind seemed to hold its breath as the world came to a standstill. The humans, while they could not hear or see it, _felt_ it. The chilling absence of life froze the air, and it bit at them, all the way through their skin and bone and down to the core.

Then, in the distance, came a noise.

Faint at first, it began as a nearly inaudible rumble, like the roll of distant thunder, but the sound quickly amplified, becoming a deafening din. The ground shook, and they watched in horror as it buckled, and darkness erupted forth.

"By the gods," Sango hissed, brown eyes wide.

Unending scores of demons spilled out of the fissured earth, filling the sky and blotting out the radiant moon. They screamed out their lust for blood and chaos, millions of voices becoming one. Leathery skin, matted fur, and flaking scales all tangled together in a cloud of toxin and fire and death.

From amid them, above their shrieks and roars, came a voice - a laugh – deep, _sinister_.

Against Sesshomaru's side, from within the folds of his garment, the jewel thrummed, flashing brightly as it felt itself nearing completion. The daiyoukai scowled, eyes never leaving the growing horde.

The laughter ceased, and a sonorous proclamation slithered through the air around them.

"_It is mine."_

**Another relatively short chapter, yes, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less.**


	28. Chapter 28

**On to battle! **_**Hoo**_**rah! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Baited

The allies watched as darkness encompassed the sky and the earth, approaching with fatal intent. From within the dark mass, a light emerged. Not a warm light, but a cold one, ghostly and pale; the void child.

The wolf prince snarled. "If I can't sink my claws into the wind bitch, at least I can take out her creepy sister."

"Be wary of that one," Miroku advised sombrely. "She may not look a threat, but she is without a doubt Naraku's most dangerous incarnate. Once she takes hold of your soul, there's no fighting back."

"I'd like to see her catch me!" Kouga barked, disregarding the priest's warning. He leapt toward the throng, his pack close on his heels. Bestial delight coursed through him as his claws claimed the first life, ripping easily through the husk of some lowly creature. Several more followed in rapid succession, dropping like flies. Behind him, his brothers and sisters joined in the killing, vicious fangs and lethal claws rending youkai to bits.

The demon child entered his vision once more through the tangling mass, unflinching as she watched them approach. He smiled grimly. "There you are."

He surged through the scores of lesser beasts, ripping and tearing as he went. He neared, waiting for her to react, to _attack_, but she did nothing, simply staring with dark, devoid eyes as he grew ever closer. Then, as he drew within striking distance, he saw something- the barest motion, the tiniest tilt of the mirror in her palms. His eyes went wide. Fluidly he came to a stop, leaping back and averting his gaze.

There was loud snarl, and one of his wolves came charging from the fray, jaws stretched wide as it made to set upon the void child. Her mirror flashed, and the wolf fell limp, its body skidding lifelessly across the dirt.

"No!" Kouga shouted as others made to follow. "Stay away from her!"

The warning came a fraction of a moment too late, and three more fell to the ground, soulless.

He snarled, claws crooking as he vowed quietly, "You'll pay for that."

Kanna peered at him, unblinking.

The horde, by this point, had reached the others, bearing down on them without hesitation. Byakuya watched from above as the group of allies engaged them in battle, having little trouble dispatching the lesser creatures. Painted lips quirked in amusement.

"Time to make things a little more… _interesting_."

* * *

><p>The dying screams of countless demons accompanied the steady, whirring hum of Hiraikotsu as it ripped through the mass. Sango was standing at the ready as it circled back, strong, practiced hands catching its strap, swinging, and releasing it for another attack in one fluid motion. Rivulets of deepest red traced the short, curved blade at her wrist, any youkai who drew too near feeling the sting of its edge.<p>

One such serpentine creature coiled to her right, lashing out with maw agape, venomous fangs extended for a lethal strike. She turned to counter it, blade slicing up toward its massive head.

She faltered, gasping is surprise when her steel met no resistance, passing straight through the snake and turning it to smoke. Sango was so utterly confused that she nearly missed the return of her boomerang, turning to dodge at the last moment – just shy of getting her head lopped off. Her hand didn't quite catch the strap, and she fell hard on her backside, watching as the boomerang hurled into the ground and skidded to a stop.

She hadn't the time to retrieve Hiraikotsu, more demons setting upon her the instant she fell. The slayer withdrew the sword at her hip, slashing expertly at the oncoming swarm, though it seemed her strikes only scored flesh a fraction of the time. She gave a frustrated growl.

"Some of these aren't real!" she warned, not sure who might hear her.

"Indeed," came a rasping voice from the side.

Sango chanced a look at the speaker, eyes widening with worry when she saw Miroku standing not far from her, fingers pressed into a wound on his side. The injury was obviously taking its toll on him, the hand holding his shakujo trembling with effort.

Scrabbling to her feet, the taijiya raced to the bleeding monk's aid, burying her blade deep into the flesh of a demon as it attempted to lunge at him from behind. A surge of satisfaction ran through her as she watched the monster fall, its blood hot, and thick, and _real_. The celebration was short lived, the horde pressing in on them from all sides, and both struggled to keep their feet as their attacks met air time and again.

Pain lanced up Sango's leg as metal bit through meat, and she turned quickly to parry… only to find the attacker had already withdrawn, or rather, that he'd never been near to begin with. Her heart lurched as she watched the chained sickle return to its wielder, the weapon all too familiar.

Her brother's eyes stared listlessly at her, just as dull and devoid as they'd been the last time she'd seen him. He was real, that much was certain, the gash on her thigh a testament to that. Teeth grinding, she whispered his name in desperation, not wanting to fight him, yet knowing she likely wouldn't have a choice.

"Don't do this!" she pleaded. The chances of reaching him were slim, she was aware, but she needed to try all the same. When his only response was to clutch his sickle a little tighter, she grimaced, feet spreading as she prepared to counter.

His attack came quickly, as she expected it might, the weighted end of his chain stretching out and wrapping around her wrist. She attempted to untangle herself, but he was already coming, charging swiftly under her guard and slashing his blade up toward her throat. She pulled herself roughly to the side, his attack sheering off a chunk of the hair that framed her face, narrowly missing her neck. Kohaku recovered instantly, twisting his wrist to point the sickle down and dragging it mercilessly through her shoulder.

Sango screamed, her sword falling from her fingers. She clutched instinctively at the laceration, leaving herself completely open for another attack.

He saw his opening, curved blade swinging for her exposed belly. Metal struck metal, the shriek of steel accompanied by a high, melodious tinkling.

Sango peered through clenched eyes, first at the object that had obstructed the sickle's path, and then at her savior. She smiled gratefully at Miroku, who nodded back as he clenched his shakujo with both hands, Kohaku's blade tangled amid its rings. She reached out with her snared arm, grabbing hold of the chain and pulling just as the monk twisted his staff to the side. Placing her booted foot against her brother's chest, she kicked with all of her strength, relief flooding her when he staggered back, his weapon wrenched from his grip.

The boy lay there a moment, clearly winded – though mostly unscathed. Recovering, he pulled himself to his feet – now unarmed – and took a defensive stance against the pair. Without his sickle, however, he was hardly a match for them.

A deep, ominous hum echoed around them, and both priest and slayer froze, knowing the abysmal sound all too well. Naraku's oily tones reverberated in the night air.

"Defeated so soon? _Pitiful_. I had expected more out of you, boy. It would seem your usefulness is all but depleted."

The air grew frigid, and a shiver wracked the slayer's frame. From some unseen point within the swarm, she could feel a piercing red gaze settling upon her.

"In that case... Sango, allow me to give you a gift."

"I don't want a damn thing from you, monster!" she swore, lips pulled back in fury.

"Come now, don't deny it. The _one_ thing that you desire above all else, even more than my destruction. I know… I _know _what you want. You… want your dearest little brother back. Allow me to grant your wish."

Dread gripped her, wrenching a sharp cry from her throat. "Kohaku!"

Faster than a heartbeat, a lone tentacle lashed from the swarm, driving straight into the boy's spine and plucking the shard from his flesh. He arched in response, recognition flooding his eyes briefly before they glossed over with pain. A small, high shout left his lips as he shrivelled, falling onto his side as spasms wracked his body.

"No!" Sango shouted fearfully, dropping to his side. She gathered him swiftly into her arms, cradling his shaking body against hers as she began to rock back and forth.

"S-Sister, I… I'm s-so… sorry," he uttered brokenly, memories of the atrocities the spider had forced him to commit filling his fragile, newly-freed mind.

"Hush," she told him, shaking her head. "You don't say a thing. None of it matters, Kohaku. Right now I just need you to hold on, okay? Keep your eyes open and stay alive. We'll protect you."

Naraku's sickening laughter oozed all around them. "Am I not generous?"

"I'll rip out your filthy black heart with my bare hands!" she roared hatefully.

More laughter was her only response, the sound fading until it was drown out by the horde.

She could feel the wound on his back bleeding steadily, the puncture deep and no doubt filled with Naraku's miasma. They had little time, she realized; he would not last long out here. She set him back on the ground as gently as she could, untying the sash at her waist and pressing it firmly to the injury. Miroku took her place standing over him as she retrieved her sword, a newly kindled ferocity pushing her onward. They stood nearly back to back over the fallen boy, hands tightening on their respective weapons as the demon swarm descended once more. Both silently prayed that Sesshomaru's plan would succeed with utmost haste.

* * *

><p>"Damn you, bastard! Come out and fight me like a man!" Inuyasha bellowed, swinging Tetsusaiga in a wide arc at the youkai surrounding him.<p>

"What's the matter, mongrel? Can you not smell me? Are your senses truly so weak that you cannot locate me among these lesser beings?" the spider purred darkly, mocking laughter sharpening each barb.

"Keh. It's damn near impossible to tell you apart from all these _lesser beings_," the hanyou replied, taking out another cluster of demons, most of which dissipated into nothing upon contact with the blade. He snarled furiously, the illusory youkai causing him to miscalculate the force needed for each strike, making him expend unnecessary energy and nearly falter with every swing. Several times now he'd nearly been struck because of the distraction they posed, and at this rate it wouldn't be much longer before his luck ran out.

As though sensing his uncertainty, one of the monsters snuck swiftly under his guard, dodging a wide swing of his sword to sink its teeth into Inuyasha's side.

"Damn it!" he growled, claws raking through the beast's fleshy underbelly. Its innards spilled out onto the grass with a gurgling squelch, lifeless body dropping to his feet.

Naraku's sickening laughter spurred him into action again, his wound burning as he swung. "Shut up, you damn coward! You won't be chuckling when I've got my fist buried in your gut!"

"You'll have to find me first, wretch," the dark hanyou goaded.

Inuyasha knew it wasn't the wisest course of action, but there was no way he could let that dare go unanswered. He surged further into the swarm, farther from his brother and the others – closer to Naraku.

* * *

><p>Byakuya frowned, thinking it rather odd that he was having such a difficult time locating the girl. Her spiritual power should have been shining through the horde like a beacon, but as it was, he could not sense her at all. It was almost like she'd never been there to begin with! Yet, he knew that was not true. He'd seen her with his own eyes when they'd made their approach, standing firmly next to her demon lover, bow in hand!<p>

"Where did you go, little priestess?" he murmured to himself, eyes scouring the ground for any signs of her. The sheer number of lower demons made it difficult to spot any of their enemies, but he could still _feel _them, could still _smell _them. So… where had _she_ snuck off to?

He moved closer to the ground, far enough that he needn't fear the others spying him, but close enough that it would give him a much better vantage point. After a few moments of looking, he caught a flash of white from the corner of his eye, pinpointing it instantly and grinning in triumph.

"Ah, there you are!"

There, nestled among the crags of soil and rock, was his target. She was easy to miss, tucked up into the earth as she was, the demon swarm passing directly over her without a clue. Whatever shield she was using to hide herself was an impressive one, the magic erasing all traces of her holy energy and her scent.

She made no move to attack, however, blue eyes darting through the writhing mass, searching – undoubtedly – for his master.

'She does not wish to draw attention to herself, so she sits in waiting for Naraku to draw near,' he surmised as he watched her, thinking their plan somewhat crude. He'd expected something a bit more complicated; the daiyoukai was said to be a master tactician, after all.

He drew nearer, watching her watch the skies. She'd yet to notice him, too focused on her ultimate target, too desperately engrossed in searching to remember that other threats lingered all around. 'It's almost too easy.'

A lesser youkai scurried past her, scrabbling feet knocking a stone loose. It fell with a series of clattering cracks into her hiding space, just missing her by a scant few inches. She leapt back, deeper into the crevice, shield wavering in her surprise.

Byakuya paused, eyes wide as the magic faltered briefly, allowing him to catch the barest flicker of her aura. A wide grin curled his painted lips.

'Ahh, so _that _is your game, is it?' he purred to himself, thinking their ruse a rather clever one. Had he not been so adept at the art of illusion, he would have likely missed the tiny detail. Unluckily for them, he was a master of the craft, and knew how to spot a fake when presented with one. This 'priestess', was not what she seemed.

"The master will be most intrigued to hear of my findings," he chuckled quietly, retreating soundlessly into the swarm.

**What's goin' on?! Hmmm… have to wait to find out… X3**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Falsehoods

Naraku watched his enemies struggle from high above, safe from harm within his barrier. The slayer and monk were tiring, barely able to stand as they defended the slayer boy from inevitable demise. Inuyasha was not faring much better, he noted with a quirk of his lips, telltale streaks of deeper red staining his brilliant fire-rat haori.

Sesshomaru – unsurprisingly – seemed unfazed, if not somewhat annoyed. Not a single, silver hair was out of place upon his regal head, golden eyes staring dispassionately into the swarm. The priestess, to Naraku's surprise, was not plastered to the daiyoukai's side… nor was she anywhere nearby. The spider had assumed the demon lord would want to keep his pet miko close, so that he could ensure her safety. Apparently he'd miscalculated, though it was an insignificant oversight. The girl was here, he knew, and it was simply a matter of time before he found her.

The familiar brush of his servant's aura drifted against his senses, and without looking he addressed his violet-eyed incarnate.

"You dare return to me empty handed?"

"Not completely, my master. I come bearing news," Byakuya conciliated.

"What news?"

The illusion caster straightened, revealing, "I came upon the girl, and she was-"

"You came upon her?" the spider interrupted menacingly. "Why, then, did you not obtain her?"

"I would have, my master, had she been the genuine article."

Naraku did turn at that, red eyes piercing as he pressed, "What do you mean?"

Painted lips quirked in amusement. "It would seem our enemies are using their own illusions to counter ours. The girl's aura was masked, but I chanced a brief glimpse of it when she was startled. Whoever I found among the crevices was _not _the true Kagome."

"A fake?" the evil hanyou purred in understanding, his mouth curving in a devious smile of his own. "A double, used to distract us from our true prize."

He turned his gaze back to the fray, stare landing on the expressionless inu youkai. "How very clever, Sesshomaru."

Byakuya observed his master as he smiled down at the demon lord, perking when the spider spoke again.

"Now that we are aware of our enemy's plan, go and seek out the real priestess. I look forward to seeing the mighty daiyoukai's face when he realizes that we've seen through his little ruse."

Bowing deeply, the illusion caster departed, sharp eyes searching the deeper crags of rock below, where he knew she would be hiding.

* * *

><p>A crease formed between the inu youkai's brows, the scent of his brother's blood – along with that of the wolves and his human allies – grew thick on the air, and he surmised they hadn't much more time. He had no real way of knowing how the plan was progressing, if Naraku had yet to discover the bait, or whether or not he had taken it. All he could do for now was wait, and perhaps take some of the attention off of his battered comrades.<p>

Toukijin sparked with malicious glee in his palm, and he brought the blade in swift, upward arc. A blue torrent of energy streaked across the night sky, decimating a sizeable chunk of the horde. His power speared through them easily, though new ones arrived to replace the ones he'd slain. Over and over he repeated his attack, frustration mounting as time went on. Were he able to use his sword's ultimate attack, he could likely destroy half of the army in one fell swoop. However, fighting in such close proximity to his allies meant that would not be an option. Even if he could somehow ensure _they_ were farther away, he could not sense Kagome, and would never take such a risk with her life.

Uncertainty began to gnaw at his insides, something he was unaccustomed to. His inability to sense the miko made him restless, though he knew he could do nothing to upset the plan. She needed to be out there, needed to get close to Naraku, so that when the time was right, she would be ready to strike him down. He had no doubt that the fox's magic would serve its purpose – that fact that he could not locate her was evidence enough of that; it was simply a matter of whether or not Naraku would draw the right conclusions.

Said hanyou's sickening laughter was suddenly filtering through the throng once more, the lesser creatures parting, lifting away from them like a great black curtain. His eyes scoured the battlefield, noting that the wolf's allies had arrived sometime during the fray. Many of them were lost, corpses strewn among those of Naraku's minions. His miko's human friends were still alive, and his brother as well.

It took him a moment, but eventually he found what he was looking for, gold eyes meeting blue from across the field. The raven haired female called out to him, voice frightful.

"Sesshomaru!"

"I feel I should congratulate you on your impressive ploy," came a rumbling purr from above.

All eyes turned to the sky as Naraku finally appeared, dropping down through the cloud of hovering demons to address his enemies.

"You nearly had me fooled, Sesshomaru. However, as I'm sure you've come to find, it is nearly impossible to deceive a deceiver."

Inuyasha frowned, lungs burning in exhaustion. He turned his confused gaze toward his elder sibling. "What is he talking about?"

From within the swarm another figure emerged, this one holding a struggling, very familiar form. Naraku smiled darkly as Byakuya drew nearer, offering up his captive to his master. Flesh shifted and elongated, slithering out of his protective shield to wind around the prisoner's thrashing body. He pulled her away from his servant, holding her just outside the protective shell of his barrier. "Seems we've found something of yours."

"Let go of me, you monster!" she wailed, legs kicking furiously.

Inuyasha gawked at the woman, a complete mirror image to the miko standing several yards from him on the battlefield. "Wh-Who the hell is this?! What in the hell is goin' on here?!"

Naraku ignored the remark, his attention still trained solely on the daiyoukai. "Quite the deception, indeed."

Sesshomaru glared, growl reverberating in his throat.

Naraku reached up with the tip of his fleshy extension to caress the pendant hanging around the priestess' neck. "A clever trinket, to be sure. Were you fighting anyone else, your plan would no doubt have been faultless. Unfortunately for you, Byakuya knows how to recognise even the most finely crafted illusion."

His eyes slithered down to the fraud miko standing on the battlefield. "I am uncertain of who you are, but I feel I must commend you on your devotion to detail. You are her spitting image, down to the last hair on her head."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, a light going off in his head. He turned from his enemy, fierce stare landing on his brother. "This was your plan?! Parading that damn fox around lookin' like Kagome, and hoping the real one would get in a lucky shot?!"

"This is hardly an appropriate time, Inuyasha," the daiyoukai bit out, eyes still trained on Naraku.

"Indeed," replied said hanyou, slick voice filling the allies with trepidation. The tentacle he held the miko with shifted to curl around her throat. "We've far more important things to discuss, such as the safety of your precious pet."

"Kagome!" Sango shouted fearfully, her heart clenching at the sight of her sister in her enemy's clutches. How could this be happening?! This wasn't supposed to happen!

The coils winding around the young woman's body tightened, and she gave a pained grunt. The spider smiled cruelly at the sound. Addressing the pale lord again, he instructed, "Lay down your arms and hand over the jewel to me, or I will kill your pretty priestess."

"Don't do it, Sesshomaru. You can't!" Kagome wheezed, teeth grinding as Naraku's grip continued to tighten.

"Oh, but he will!" the spider hissed gleefully. "He will do whatever I ask of him, because he has fallen into the trap you've unknowingly set for him."

Sesshomaru regarded to hanyou with distaste. "You are a fool."

"You speak rather boldly, considering the fact that I hold your lover's life is in my hands."

A smirk tilted the daiyoukai's lips. "Are you so certain?"

Naraku scowled, turning hellish eyes to his captive. She glanced back at him, and he watched with alarm as her cerulean eyes shifted to twinkling green. She gave him a saucy wink, and – in a brilliant burst of blue flame – she was gone.

Sesshomaru turned to his astonished younger brother, ordering firmly, "Now, Inuyasha!"

The red-clad half-demon came out of his stupor in an instant, not needing instructions to know what the inu youkai was referring to. He had a clear shot, and with no obstruction, he gladly took his cue. Rough hands tightening on the weathered hilt of Tetsusaiga, he heaved the giant fang to his side, watching as it became encased in a crystalline cocoon.

"Adamant Barrage!"

Naraku tensed, the assault coming too quickly for him to escape. Huge spires pierced his shield, burying deeply into his flesh. Then, before the first attack had even abated, he felt a second coming, though this one of a completely different ilk. White hot, blindingly bright, the holy arrow surged up to meet him from below, and he blanched in horror.

"No!"

The resulting explosion tore him to bits, purifying energy burning through most of his body. He attempted to pull himself back together, calling on the power of the jewel to expedite the process, only to find it gone! Frantic, he searched for the shikon, snarling when he finally found it - cradled in the palm of the inu lord. His look was one of ferocious anticipation, an expression that made what was left of Naraku's body shudder.

"H-How?" he stammered, eyes dropping to the ground. There - smiling smugly - stood the priestess, the_ real _priestess. The talisman around her neck – a match to the one her double had worn - flared and dimmed, and suddenly he could feel her, unmistakable holy aura surrounding her like a veil.

"Wretched whore!" he seethed, the true nature of their ruse finally dawning on him.

"Time to die, scumbag!"

The fierce proclamation drew the spider's gaze from the girl, fear lancing through him as he watched Inuyasha unleash Tetsusaiga's fury upon him.

The daiyoukai struck with his own blade as well, and Kagome watched as their attacks combined, melding together into a single, volatile mass of energy. Nocking an arrow, she drew upon every ounce of her power, her soul swelling in her chest as she took aim.

Naraku screamed as the attack began to eat the flesh from his bones, feeling his power wane.

"Time to finish this," she whispered determinedly, feeling her reiki spark and dance along the slender projectile. She took a breath… and let go.

The pink corona of light that surrounded her arrow lit up the sky, its brilliance chasing away the darkness. The lesser youkai that remained fled in the face of such purity, fearing for their lives as they scrambled to get away from her holy radiance. Back down into the bowels of the earth they dove, back into the safety of the shadows.

The spider hanyou, however, had nowhere to hide, caught in the maelstrom of youki as it rent him to pieces. He opened his mouth in a wordless cry as her energy washed over him, pain unlike anything he'd ever experienced encompassing him completely.

Everyone watched with baited breath as the amalgam of energy churned violently, contracting and escalating and then bursting in a blinding halo of raw power. The intensity of it shook the ground, echoing loudly for miles around. When everything settled again, the night was calm.

"Is it done?" Kagome asked after a moment of hesitation, as though speaking the thought would somehow resurrect their foe.

No one replied, but after a moment's silence the monk gasped, clutching his hand tightly to his chest.

"Miroku?!" the slayer cried in fear, terrified that their nightmare was not yet over.

When he turned to her, however, the astonished wonder in his eyes halted her doubts in their tracks. Slowly he unwound the beads from his hand, pulling the fabric away and letting it fall to the ground. There was no mighty gust, no screaming wind that threatened to pull them all in. A smile broke out on his face, a liberated smile, and he turned his palm toward her, revealing pale, unmarked flesh. The curse was gone… which meant…

"We did it," Kagome uttered softly, a smile blossoming on her lips as well. Clutching her bow, the miko did a triumphant little spin, laughter in her voice as she shouted again, "We did it!"

A chorus of victorious shouts and howls sounded out in the darkness, violet eyes watching the celebration from a safe distance. Seconds later, he heard the gentle footsteps of his sister as she approached. Byakuya smiled, humming pleasantly, "It would seem our master has been defeated. I suppose that means we are no longer required to remain."

He turned, making to leave, when he noted Kanna staring at him. He quirked a finely arched brow. "Well… are you just going to stand there and gawk at me, or are you coming along?"

Her dark eyes speared into him, unblinking, pale head tilting upward as she spoke. "You call yourself an illusion master?"

Her tiny white hand was lodged in his chest before he could even respond, making him gasp in pained surprise. Her normally lifeless face twisted into a grin, soft voice mocking as she whispered, "Amateur."

Blue flame erupted from within him, engulfing him completely - smoke filling his lungs as he drew breath to scream. It was over in seconds, and all that remained was ashes and a single origami crane.

The miniscule figure chuckled, transforming in a whirl of crimson hair and foxfire.

**Yay! Naraku is gone, and thus far no one of import has died! Looks like it might be a happy ending just around the corner… Now, time to find out a little more about their plan. I'm sure some of you are still wondering wtf is going on with the whole aura thing?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Let's get some answers, and tie up a few loose ends.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**

Laid to Rest

Their victory, while much anticipated, was bittersweet. All around them the bodies of fallen allies lay, and it seemed that soon one more would be added to their numbers. Sango hovered fretfully, watching with dark eyes as the monk and miko tended to her brother.

Miroku stood, face sombre as he told her, "He hasn't much time left."

"I'm so sorry, Sango," Kagome whispered, eyes dewy with tears. While she had managed to purify Naraku's miasma from the boy's body, he'd lost too much blood, the wound on his back too deep to mend properly in this setting.

The slayer shook her head, reassuring, "You've no need to apologize; you both did what you could."

Moving closer to Kohaku's side, she took his hand in hers, smiling down at her brother – her last blood-relative. Gently, comfortingly, she brushed the hair from his face.

He looked up at her, his expression torn. Guilt and relief warred in his eyes, and he took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry."

"Stop," she scolded, sternly but softly. "That's enough of that. You need to save your strength."

He smiled at her sadly. "I'm going to die, sister. Let me say my piece."

Her brows beetled, and the tears she'd been trying so hard to keep at bay began to fall. She nodded in consent.

"I never forgot you," he told her truthfully. "Even when his hold on me… was at its strongest, I n-never forgot your face… never stopped trying to fight him. I'm sorry… for hurting you."

"I forgive you," she replied, her grip on him tightening momentarily. "I love you."

"I love you too, sister."

Kohaku shuddered, never having felt so cold in all his life. Everything hurt, but slowly the pain ebbed, his body numbing, and he knew it was time. He forced himself to form one last smile. "At least… I die free."

Sango nodded. "Yes… you're free now, little brother."

She held him as he took his last, ragged breaths, held him even when he went still and his heart stopped beating. Curling over his lifeless body, she wept for him, wept for the life he never got to live, and prayed his soul would know peace in the afterlife.

Kagome cried, watching from a short distance away, and hating that she could do nothing to ease her friend's pain. Her healing skill could only go so far at this point in her training.

The daiyoukai observed his miko's sadness, his chest tightening at the scent of her sorrow. It did not become her. He gazed down at his father's fang, wanting more than anything to erase her pain, to give her happiness once more. The sword remained lifeless.

He scowled, angered by the blade's uselessness. Was this not _his_ weapon, handed down to him by his sire? Was it not made to react to his compassion?! 'This Sesshomaru wishes to protect his human's heart. You _will _obey!'

Tenseiga flared to life at his hip, his golden eyes flashing in surprise. It was the first time the sword had ever responded to his command, the first time he'd been able to summon its powers by will. Satisfaction coursed through him.

Kagome, sensing the energy, turned to look at him, her blue eyes widening when she realized what was occurring. The hopeful look on her face was all he needed to draw his weapon, long strides carrying him swiftly to the slayer's side.

Sango glanced up at him, startled by his approach. When she saw the Tenseiga in his hand she gasped in understanding, carefully laying her brother's body out before him, and taking a swift step back.

He stared carefully down at the boy's corpse, watching as the small spirits of the underworld came into focus. Wasting no time he drew his father's fang over the body, cutting neatly through the greedy soul collectors. They screeched and vanished, and he took a step back, sheathing the blade once more.

Everything was still for the barest fraction of a second, and then Kohaku was arching up off the ground, air rushing into his lungs.

"Thank the gods!" Sango dove to her knees, ignoring the pain from her hastily patched injuries as she gathered her brother in a fierce hug. Cinnamon orbs turning to peer up at the silent daiyoukai, she whispered, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

He merely nodded, turning to accept the miko's gratitude as she leapt toward him. Her slender arms wound around his neck as he caught her and pulled her against him, their lips meeting in a deep kiss. He relished the feel of her, his mind at ease now that their foe was defeated.

They parted slowly, an awkward cough drawing their attention away from one another.

Kouga shifted, putting his weight on his uninjured leg as he regarded the sword at the inu youkai's hip. "I, uh, don't suppose you could use that on some of my wolves?"

Sesshomaru cocked a pale brow, glancing down at the priestess as she stared up at him expectantly. While he wasn't overly concerned with them, he knew they were _her_ friends, and for her, he would try. He placed a clawed hand over Tenseiga's hilt, felt its power respond to his command. Yet, as he looked over the field, he could see nothing, the otherworldly minions having already come and gone. For these ones, it was too late.

He met the wolf prince's eyes. "There is nothing I can do for them."

He sighed heavily, nodding in acceptance. Then, turning to face Kagome, he ventured, "Perhaps there is something you can do, then?"

She looked at him quizzically, not sure what he meant. She could not resurrect the dead. Then she saw it - the small, round mirror held carefully in his left hand.

He offered it to her, explaining, "I don't know how many she sucked in, or if they can be saved… but I figured it couldn't hurt to ask. You've… cracked it before, right?"

She nodded, accepting the mirror carefully as he handed it to her. She didn't know if she could save them, but she would try. The size of her soul had fractured the mirror last time, so perhaps her power was the key to shattering it.

Removing an arrow from her quiver, she charged the tip with spiritual energy and placed the mirror on the ground. She crouched over it, fingers tightening on the thin shaft as she focused her reiki. Then, drawing her hand up over her head, she instructed firmly, "You should stand back, just in case."

The ookami took an obedient step back, the daiyoukai, however, was immovable, not willing to leave her side. This was a relic of Naraku's incarnate, after all; there was still a chance it could do her harm.

Knowing that arguing with him would be pointless, she grit her teeth, and with all of her human strength she brought the arrow down against the mirror, shielding her face as she did so. A shrill 'ping' echoed across the clearing, but there was no explosion… She chanced a peek at the mirror, noting a tiny chip in its surface… but nothing else.

"Oh, come on!" she growled in agitation, striking the glass again. Another chip, another frustrated exclamation. Over and over again, until she became so exasperated she threw the arrow aside and balled her hand into a fist, bringing it down with as much force as she could muster against the stubborn mirror.

There was a crunch, and the glass burst, exploding into tiny fragments that turned to powder in the air. From within, thousands of small white spheres came pouring forth, shooting up into the sky like ghostly fireworks. Most continued to ascend until they were gone from sight, but some remained, floating over the battlefield until they settled back into the bodies that served as their vessels. They roused as though waking from slumber, shaking their heads wearily and rising on unsteady limbs.

Kouga watched, then turned his astonished gaze upon the priestess, who appeared equally as astonished. She blinked, owlish eyes shifting to him as she rose to her feet.

"Thank you," he told her gratefully as he encompassed her in his arms, uncaring of what the daiyoukai would do. At the moment he was so sore that he probably would have welcomed death.

She hugged him back, weary and relieved that she'd been able to help, even if she'd only been able to save a fraction of them. "I wish there was more I could do."

"You've already helped enough," he assured her, tightening his hold momentarily before stepping back and looking at what remained of his pack. They were few, but with Naraku now gone, they could focus on rebuilding their numbers, and becoming strong once again.

"Thank you, Kouga, for the support."

He turned back to her, grinning cheekily. "Like I would have missed this? No thanks are necessary; I was just paying the scumbag back for what he did to my kind. Now, I trust I can count on you to get rid of the jewel, so we don't have to worry about any more scumbags poppin' outta the woodwork?"

She nodded, telling him, "It's next on my list of things-to-do."

He winked, and turned with a howl to rally his wolves. They had brothers and sisters to gather and bury, and then it was time to return home. Tonight, justice had been dealt to those who'd wronged his pack, and he could sleep without fear of the spider.

As the ookami took their leave, Inuyasha stepped in front of the miko, grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a single, firm shake. "Promise me you'll warn me the next time you wanna pull something like that!"

She laughed as he jostled her, responding, "If we'd told you, your reactions wouldn't have been genuine, and it might have jeopardized the plan."

He scoffed, taking a step back as he crossed his arms. "I still think we could've beaten his ass without you pulling a stunt like that."

"Speaking of which," Miroku cut in curiously, "how _were_ you able to achieve the deception?"

"And how did you know he'd go after the fake?" the slayer added, rather curious herself.

"Naraku's assurance of his own cleverness was his downfall. Byakuya, too, fell to that same inherent trait," Sesshomaru answered as he stepped alongside the priestess. The inu reached down and fingered the talisman given to her by the kitsune, explaining, "I had this fashioned with a very specific purpose, though it was made to appear as something entirely different."

"Misdirection?" the priest hummed, studying the finely crafted charm with fascination.

"They are connected," Akimitsu chimed in, having appeared seemingly from thin air as he stepped out from behind the daiyoukai. He held the talisman's twin between his claws, green eyes glinting as he tossed it to the priest.

Miroku – having been so startled by the fox's sudden arrival – nearly dropped it, though he was able to recover quickly enough.

"It has dual effects, the first of which is the shielding of its wearer's aura and scent. Would you care to guess the second, monk?" Akimitsu inquired, watching a crease form along the human male's brow.

Said monk looked carefully at the item in his hand, violet eyes then shifting to the second charm, the one that still hung about Kagome's neck. "They are connected, you say… Then, could it be… that they are also capable of replicating the aura of whosoever might be wearing the other talisman?"

The kitsune grinned. "You _are_ clever."

"So… you basically swapped auras?" Inuyasha stated with a quirk of one bushy eyebrow.

Sesshomaru nodded. "When Naraku's incarnate first came upon Kagome, we knew that he would be skeptical of how simple it was to attain her. Yet, when the shield 'momentarily faltered', he would catch a glimpse of an aura that did not belong to her..."

"Leading him to believe that I was the decoy, and – in turn – go seek out who he thought was the real priestess," Kagome finished. "Then, it was just a matter of waiting for Naraku to come out and gloat."

"Yeah, if there was one thing you could always count on, it was for that bastard to rub salt in our wounds whenever he got the chance," the hanyou agreed, casting a begrudgingly respectful glance at his brother.

The daiyoukai nodded in response, reaching into his garment to retrieve the accursed jewel that was the cause of so much trouble. Offering the pieces to his miko, he said, "It is time for you to finish this."

She swallowed thickly, looking down at the fractured orb. A part of her was scared, uncertain of what would happen once the task was complete. This was it. No more Naraku, no more shard chasing… it was done after this moment. It was the end of the adventure.

She ventured a peek at the daiyoukai, and his eyes stilled her worried thoughts, the steadiness in them calming her racing heart.

'No,' she thought to herself with a little smile. 'It's the end of _this _adventure, and the start of a new one. No matter what it is… no matter where I go, it will always be an adventure.'

Closing her eyes, she pressed her hands together, feeling the shikon as it shifted and became whole once more. Then, without hesitation, she wished it from existence. When she parted her fingers, it was gone.

"Well done," Akimitsu applauded, flicking a stray curl of fiery hair over his broad shoulder.

"Yourself as well," Kagome responded. "That was quite the performance you put on."

A foxy smile curved his lips. "Why thank you, dear priestess. You are too kind."

He took a twirling leap away from the group, dipping into a formal bow as he regarded the daiyoukai. "I will take my leave of you now."

Sesshomaru nodded in both consent and thanks, aware that without the fox's aid they would never have been able to defeat their enemy so easily.

Akimitsu regarded the miko again, bowing to her as well. "I thank you for your service, Lady Kagome. Know that you are welcome in my home at any time."

"Thank _you_," she insisted, giving her own little bow. "And know that I will undoubtedly take you up on that offer, so that _you _can uphold the other deal we made."

He laughed, nodding, and in a flash of blue fire, he vanished.

Inuyasha huffed. "Foxes."

Kagome shook her head, suddenly feeling very tired. It was… odd. Without the weight of the world on her shoulders, one would think she would feel lighter. She couldn't really be sure why she felt this way; all she knew was that she wanted nothing more than to rest.

She looked at her friends, noting exhaustion in all of their expressions. Even Inuyasha's usually bright eyes were a little duller. Seemed as though she wasn't the only one experiencing it.

"Guys… let's go home."

**And there we have it! One last chapter to go, and the story is finished! What did you think?!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Oh, boy! This is it… last chapter. **

**I looked at the upload date, and realized I've been writing this story for nearly three years. Where does the time go? It doesn't feel like it's been that long... Perhaps I need to try to work on the frequency of my updates… or at least have a couple of stories going at once. **

**Anywho, let's move along.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

A New Adventure

The first thing any of them heard as they approached the village was Jaken's grating, nasally voice as he called exuberantly to his master, waving his staff wildly as he leapt with joy.

"Ohhhh, Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned triumphant, as I knew you would!"

Kagome could almost feel Sesshomaru rolling his eyes, laughing quietly at his expense.

The imp wasn't the only one waiting for them. Shippou, Rin, Kaede, and Ah-Un accompanied him, the miko and twin-headed dragon hanging farther back while the children rushed forward to greet them.

When they landed, the young priestess had barely a second to gain her footing before the kit was in her arms, his momentum nearly knocking her to the ground. Only Sesshomaru's steadying hand kept her from tumbling into the dirt.

The inquisitive fox snuffled at her, green eyes focused as he searched for traces of injury.

"I'm fine, Shippou," she laughed, patting him on the head. "Calm down!"

He turned his gaze to the daiyoukai, asking hopefully, "Is it done?"

The pale inu nodded in affirmation, hand reaching out to welcome his ward as she wrapped herself around his leg.

Inuyasha and the others brought up the rear, a newly revived Kohaku helping steady his sister while the hanyou did the same with the monk.

"Lady Kaede," Miroku greeted, wincing from his injuries. "I don't suppose you have any tea prepared?"

The elder miko smiled, her weathered face crinkling as she responded, "None at the moment, but it will be a simple task to make some. Come; ye look as though ye could use a cup, as well as a rest."

The lot of them began making their way to the village, eager to sit and relax for the first time in a long while. They had nearly made it to her hut when Inuyasha paused, perking as his nose picked up a familiar scent on the wind. Wide, golden eyes turned back to the treeline, where they caught sight of a single, slender figure winding above the canopy.

Kagome noted his reaction, followed his line of sight to the lone soul-stealer in the distance. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, smiling when he looked at her uncertainly. "Go, Inu."

He nodded once, turning to Miroku. "Will you be alright?"

The monk hummed. "It's not far to the hut. Kirara can help me if need be."

Another quick jerk of his head and he was off, a red streak against the midday sky.

Sango turned a worried glance to the priestess. "Are you sure it's okay to leave them alone?"

The miko smiled after her departing friend, her chin tipping down in a slow nod as she answered, "He'll be fine. They've both changed a lot since the start of this journey, and I can feel that she no longer harbours any ill will toward him."

Her eyes were certain as she shifted them to the slayer, her smile calm. "Now, let's get you inside so we can relax."

One by one they made their way into the small domicile, though Sesshomaru opted to remain outside instead. He was not one for close quarters, especially when there were already so many people inside. He, Jaken, and Ah-Un settled just outside, Sesshomaru's curious gaze drifting in the direction his brother had gone.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha slowed as he entered the treeline, skidding to a stop as he caught sight of her. His heart clenched, as it usually did, though the feeling didn't last. The sorrow and regret that had haunted him for years were all but a pale shadow of what they had once been, now nothing more than a fleeting ache in his chest.<p>

"Hello, Kikyou."

"It is done," she intoned softly, brown eyes regarding him with a cool certainty.

He sighed, fists clenching as he looked down at his feet. "Yeah, it's done."

"And the jewel?"

"Gone."

He heard her sigh, peered up through his bangs to watch a look of relief drift over her lovely features. They were quiet for a moment, simply regarding one another in peaceable silence. The priestess was the first to speak.

"Now that Naraku is no more, and the jewel has been disposed of, there is no reason for me to remain in this world any longer."

Ears tucked, he looked up at her, taking in her serene beauty… burning her into his memory one last time. He remembered the first time he met her, all those years ago, the way he felt. He remembered her smile, her warmth as she touched his face.

The hanyou approached her slowly, reaching out to clasp her hands in his. She was cold.

"You are freed of your obligation to me, Inuyasha."

Golden eyes flashed, surprised. He'd known that she no longer wished for him to follow her into the afterlife, though he had not expected her to say as much. "Kikyou…"

The undead miko smiled at him then, sadly. She pulled one of her small hands free of his, lifting it to cup his cheek gently, like she had so long ago. "It may not mean much to you now, but… I love you, Inuyasha."

He smiled back at her, and wrapped his arms around her slight form. Resting his chin atop her head, he whispered, "I love you too."

She embraced him briefly, stepping back after a moment to level him with a serious look. "You must promise me something."

He nodded, uncertain of what she might ask of him.

"You must live for the future, Inuyasha. Do not linger in the past," she told him firmly, watching his expression soften as she spoke.

The dog-eared male huffed, arms crossing. "Yeah."

"Swear it!"

"I swear," he promised, gaze unwavering as she met his eyes, looking for any signs of hesitation.

The confirmation was seemingly all she needed, and she was suddenly fading, flaking away into ashes. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

"Goodbye, Kikyou."

She tipped her head back, expression peaceful as her false body blew away. He watched her go, knowing he would never love another woman the way he had loved her, the first woman to ever accept him. Yet… he knew now that she was not the _only_ one who would accept him. Meeting Kagome had taught him as much. He _would _keep his promise.

The last remnants of her faded, and all that remained was a radiant white sphere. It lingered only a moment before drifting back through the trees, heading toward the village.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Sango uttered as she accepted the proffered cup, dipping her head in a grateful bow. The hot drink was delightful; a luxury she'd not had the time to enjoy since the day Kagome had returned from her home in the future.<p>

She sighed contentedly as she drank, her soul at ease for the first time in years. Her brother sat to her right, the man she loved to her left, both very much alive. Kohaku, she knew, would need time to recover from what Naraku had done to him, but at least now he had a chance, something she'd been certain he would never get. The monk seemed lighter, the cloud of fear that had hovered over him now dissipated. He looked at her, eyes free of worry, and smiled.

Glancing at the beautiful taijiya that had stolen his heart, Miroku marvelled at his luck. He'd survived long enough to be rid of the curse, and now he had an opportunity to start the family he'd feared he would never get.

He glanced down at the expanse of his palm once more, a part of him still not able fathom that it was truly over.

"Are you ever going to stop looking at your hand?" Kagome joked.

He chuckled, admitting sheepishly, "I'm not certain. I've had it for so long… it will take me some time to get used to its absence."

A wolfish grin spread across his lips, and his hand slunk down and out of sight. "Though, I'm sure that by using it often…"

"Kyaa!"

'SMACK'

"… I will be reminded of the fact."

The rest of them, sans Sango, burst into fits of laughter, even Kaede finding the scene amusing in its comforting familiarity.

A moment later, however, the laughter died, the entire group going quiet as a gently glowing orb floated into the hut. Sesshomaru followed, remaining just in the doorway, watching.

The sphere drifted further in, not stopping as it neared the young miko. She gasped, eyes going wide as it surged into her chest. It settled within her, merging with what was already there… and she was whole again.

No one spoke, most knowing what had just transpired, the others too awed to ask.

Kagome glanced up at Kaede, her aged frame drooping as she nodded slowly in confirmation. Standing, the priestess turned and placed her tea on the floor, darting to the door and slipping past the daiyoukai without a word. She leapt to the ground, foregoing the stairs, and raced around the corner. She stopped for a second when she saw him, tears forming as he met her eyes.

"Oh, Inu."

Not caring that she was tired and sore, Kagome ran, throwing herself against his chest when she finally reached him. She hugged him tightly, and he was quick to return the gesture, strong arms winding around her.

"It's alright," he told her. "She's at peace now."

The miko pulled back, looking up at him with wonder. Not that long ago he would have been broken by such a loss. Such was not the case any longer. "You've grown, Inuyasha."

He smiled. "So have you. A year back I don't think you could've hit the broad side of an oni, now look at you. Your aim's gotten a lot better."

She beamed, letting the jab slide in light of his compliment. "Well, I had a pretty good teacher."

"Do not get ahead of yourself, miko. You've still a long way to go," Sesshomaru reminded her, having followed.

The young woman turned to frown at him. "You just had to ruin that for me, didn't you?"

He gave her a lopsided smirk. "Merely keeping you humble."

Kagome detached herself from Inuyasha, approaching the haughty demon lord. Hands on her hips, lips pursed, she looked the perfect picture of feminine indignity. "Sometimes I don't know whether I should smack you or kiss you."

He bent, resting his forehead briefly against hers. "A kiss will suffice."

His nostrils flared, and he pulled back before she had a chance to take him up on it. "Though you are rather filthy."

She snorted. "You don't exactly smell like a bouquet of flowers yourself, y'know? In case you've forgotten, we've spent the past few days travelling and fighting a psychotic spider demon. Haven't exactly had time to stop and enjoy a soak."

He hummed in agreement. "We shall need to rectify that, and soon. Your smell is offensive to my senses."

She would have reached out to slap him had he not gathered her into his embrace a seconds later, effectively trapping her arms to her sides.

Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou. "Go and join your comrades, brother. Inform them that we shall return soon."

He huffed, but nodded regardless.

They travelled so quickly she didn't really have time to protest, his speed jolting her upon takeoff, pushing the air from her lungs. By the time she was able to muster another breath, he was already coming to a stop, setting her carefully down at his feet.

"Geez, warn me next time!" she grumbled, shaking him off.

He didn't say a word, merely gripping her shoulders and turning her in the opposite direction. Any objection she might have had died on her tongue when she saw the lovely, secluded onsen he'd discovered, one she had never seen before.

"Oh, wow! This is beautiful."

"I frequent this place often during my travels. My barrier keeps it hidden," he told her, waiting for her reaction.

She glanced back at him, brows lifting as she asked, "And yet you brought me here?"

He nodded.

Warmth blossomed in her chest, a smile spreading on her lips. She turned, her slender arms winding around him in a quick hug. "Thank you!"

"You are most welcome," he assured her, watching as she turned and began to undress. His desire stirred as the curve of her naked back was revealed to him, but he pushed the urge aside, deciding that could wait. For now, there was something else he had in mind.

He knew what he wanted now, having recently experienced things he'd never felt before, and knowing she was the cause. Possessiveness, jealousy, _fear._ When they'd parted ways prior to Naraku's arrival, he'd been taken aback by the wave of apprehension he'd been struck with. While he'd managed to keep himself in check, the feeling never dissipated, not until he watched the filthy vermin perish, and Kagome was safely in his arms once more.

No, he would _not_ repeat his father's error. He would not take a weak mate.

Kagome placed her clothing neatly in a pile, stepping slowly into the hot spring and sinking blissfully up to her neck. The daiyoukai hadn't given her time to grab her bathing supplies, but a good soak in the steamy water would be enough to get rid of the smell of sweat, and wash away most of the grime.

Speaking of which… She turned to glance at Sesshomaru, finding him already partially undressed. Watching him disrobe was mesmerizing, she decided, all of his movements practiced and graceful. The view afterward was not too shabby either, her mind melting into a pleasant little puddle at the sight of him completely bare.

He joined her in the water, wading toward the other side with long strides that bespoke of his familiarity with this place. Turning, he perched himself on what appeared to be a ledge, or at least she assumed there was one, she couldn't really see through the cloudy water.

"Come here."

She blinked at the gentle utterance, so soft she barely heard him. Acquiescing, she advanced slowly, gingerly feeling her way to where he sat. She was about to take a seat next to him when he reached out, strong arms slipping around her waist and positioning her in his lap, back to chest. Before she could ask what he was up to, he gave her further instruction, this time telling her to tilt her chin up. She frowned in confusing, but did as he said, sitting patiently with her head leaned back against his collarbone.

Cupping his wide hand, Sesshomaru slowly began sluicing water over the miko's hair, repeating the motion several times until the black, wavy mass was thoroughly soaked. Then, using his claws, he began to carefully comb through the tangled strands, making certain not to pull too hard or prick her scalp.

The priestess' mind was running in frantic circles as she tried to grasp what was transpiring. This wasn't Sesshomaru! It couldn't be!

Noticing the odd look the girl was giving him, the big inu inquired, "Something amiss, miko?"

"This is grooming…"

One pale brow slowly inched up.

Eyes wide, she continued, "You said that grooming, and that sort of thing, were for mated and courting pairs… right?"

A smile tilted his lips. "I am pleased to see that you remember."

Another moment passed in silence. The grooming continued.

"You're still doing it."

Sesshomaru nearly sighed. "Truly, miko? I had thought you were more perceptive than this."

Sitting up straight, she twisted around to stare at him, now completely boggled. "What?"

"Will you allow me to court you?"

Kagome's brain promptly exploded. Spluttering and splashing, she slid off of his lap, standing and turning to face him completely. "C-Court? You want to court me?"

He nodded.

A handful of seconds ticked by, and the daiyoukai waited patiently for her to gather her wits about her as she stood and gawked at him. Finally, after approximately eight seconds, she beamed, throwing herself at him and in a flailing, awkward hug. She crushed herself against him, uncaring that she'd banged her knee during her ungraceful lunge. "Yes!"

She didn't remain put long, not even allowing him to return the embrace before she was leaning back, hands on his shoulders, blue orbs wide and serious.

"Does this mean I get to play with your hair?!"

He huffed in amusement, nodding.

Squealing, she threw herself into his arms again.

Curious as she might be, the priestess was anything but weak; her strength was only just beginning to blossom. He would see to her training, ensure she would never be helpless. Any and all who dared to question him would be silenced, and any who posed a threat to her would be eliminated.

"Now, will you let this one finish what he started?" the daiyoukai teased.

Nodding happily, she scooted around in his lap, tipping her head back without complaint.

**That's it! I can't believe it! **

**Well, it's been an enjoyable write, and hopefully it's been an enjoyable read for all of you! **

**CR~**


End file.
